


Actor

by Len_kun121958



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_kun121958/pseuds/Len_kun121958
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Kiryuu Zero, it was obvious what was going to happen when he moved into the moon dorms right? Well maybe everyone needs to ignore their million dollar mansions and the obsession with status so they can get down to the truth. Unbeknownst to Kuran Kaname and the night class that's exactly what they were going to do. Like it or not.





	1. Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone it's been a long time since I've posted something real on here (I'm so sorry for those of you that actually read my things or follow me but I have a reason why and here it is: the last four and a half years almost five I have been working on a handwritten fanfiction. I started it in the summer before my sophomore year in high school and I've finally finished all 192 pages of it. I like completing my fanfictions before I start posting them because I don't like leaving off fanfictions to never be completed (yes I know I've done this I'm sorry T.T). I've been holding off on posting this one because I am a bit more sensitive to the possible reviews on it, I mean it took me nearly five damn years to complete of course I have attachments to it. And I care about what people think so if you think it's crappy then welp I might as well stop writing now. So long story short that's why I've been kinda crap posting for so long, I've really been trying to make an exceptional story for you guys and I've finally grown enough balls to post it for you. If you don't like it I won't be devastated, but I do ask you to be gentle with me in your comments. I'll never diss your constructive comments, keyword: Constructive. So again if you plan on posting something that you think I need to review or go back and look at I just ask that you're polite about it. Not everyone is an adult out here but if you can handle a smut fic you're mature enough to be smart about your reviews too. Okay this was a lot so I'm going to shut up, I promise my author notes for this will be shorter and relate to the story in the future. Short disclaimer, I don't own anything except my plot, my characters, and my ideas and I don't have a beta reader so if there are some mistakes it's because I've been staring at text on a screen for too long. Here's the first chapter of Actor I hope you all enjoy.

Actor

Kiryuu Zero walked the path to the Moon Dorms of Cross Academy. Normally it would have taken a large threat to get him to set foot in the swarm of vampires but he didn't have a choice this time. As though being an orphaned hunter wasn't enough, he was hated/loved by his missing possibly dead twin brother and an ex-human level D vampire. In short, he belonged nowhere and had no one he could really go to. Now that he was moving into the moon dorms he was leaving the small amount of friends that he had managed to make in the day class. 'Please someone just put a bullet through my head and turn me to ash before I reach the door.' He requested while looking up to the sky. No such wish came true of course but Zero found himself staring into the forest off, technical, campus to watch some birds. If only he could sprout his wings and fly off without there being huge consequences. With a sigh, Zero turned back to the path and made his way through the gates leading to the elegant moon dorms belonging to the students of the night class.

"Welcome to the moon dorms Kiryuu-kun, I'll give you a tour and show you where you will be sleeping." The vice president, Ichijo Takuma, smiled as soon as Zero walked in the door. Zero nodded and thanked him, contrary to popular belief he did have manners, though he felt uncomfortable with literally the entire dorms staring at him. Some in hatred, others without any emotion, a few shocked to hear him speak without yelling or cursing, and of course the intense gaze of Kuran Kaname the resident pureblood class president and hated rival of the ex-human. Of course Zero vowed to himself not to be an idiot and pick a fight, he would just try and be himself as much as possible. Meaning he had to reveal parts of himself, lovely, to ensure that he lived through the school year.

'My years just got a lot longer.' His mind voiced but Zero kept his mouth shut and followed Takuma through the dorms.

"This here is the library where most of the night class try to avoid. Occasionally a few of us come here to get books but no one ever really stays in there." Takuma explained before quickly moving on. He honestly half expected Zero to pull out his gun and start shooting up everyone the minute he walked in. As he continued the tour he noticed that Zero was much quieter than anyone he'd ever met. He had to check several times to make sure the teen was still behind him even.

'This place would put the day class in equal rights riots on campus.' Zero mused as he glanced at the chandeliers on the ceiling and the extravagance of everything. Oddly enough it reminded him of being home before his parents' murder and brother's disappearance.

"And finally, this is where you'll be sleeping. You don't have a roommate per the headmaster's request so no need to worry. We'll have dinner in a few minutes so why not get settled in and I'll come get you." Once again Zero nodded to the blond and looked around the room as he left. The bed had silk sheets, the curtains were also silk with some lace. Everything made Zero feel as though he had walked into a five-star hotel resort suite, it was almost too much.

'Too much or not you'll have to get used to it, you'll be spending a lot of time here.' The silver-haired hunter reminded himself. He may not be pointing an anti-vampire weapon at anyone but he wasn't here to make friends either. He was simply here to survive, even if he had to do so entirely alone. After all, he was used to being alone by now.

When Takuma walked back upstairs he took a deep breath hoping Zero's politeness wasn't simply an act of beginners nerves. Knocking on the door he was surprised at the soft "Come in," that he received, once the door was opened he spotted Zero sitting on the windowsill in a very relaxed unthreatening position. Rather it looked like he was timid, shy and maybe even scared. He honestly made Takuma want to hug him.

'Never thought I'd think that.' The blond thought though he plastered on a smile to hide his shock. "Ah, dinner is ready if you feel up to coming down. Everyone eats meals together and Kaname has requested you be there." He explained, and once again Zero surprised him by giving a nod and getting up to follow the noble out and down to dinner. On their way there Zero said nothing and when requested to sit next to Shiki and Takuma he simply seemed to be focused on making himself as invisible as humanly possible.

"So tell me Kiryuu-kun, how do you like the facilities in the moon dorms?" Kaname voiced wondering if he would receive the signature Kiryuu glare he always got whenever he walked anywhere close to the perfect.

"Everything here is quite extravagant compared to the sun dorms, I'm relieved they can't see inside it or the school would surely go through a few dozen equality protests." Came the soft spoken answer, Kaname had to blink to make sure he was actually awake and not dreaming about Zero's behavior. Conversation went on like normal after that, Zero didn't talk much more and quickly retreated to his dorm room once dinner had ended.

"So he's different than I expected." Kain spoke up as he and the exclusive group of Kaname's inner circle gathered in their leader's study where they would often idly chat until class, a meal or bed.

"Give him a day and I bet he'll be back to screaming at us like normal." Aido huffed crossing his arms.

"I say we do nothing to provoke him in any way, he's someone to be observed before anything else." Rima voiced after handing Shiki a box of pocky.

"I have to agree with Rima on this one, he just looked so incredibly timid and shy. It was almost as though he wanted to run away." Takuma added in with a look of pity crossing his face.

"It's probably a trap and you two are walking right into it, I refuse to let my guard down around that trigger-happy freak." Ruka huffed with Aido nodding as several others rolled their eyes at the pair.

"Let's wait for now, if he does seem to be a threat I'll make sure to take action however, for now, it doesn't seem like we have anything to worry about. To be safe, Takuma and Kain I would want you two to keep an eye on him every now and then." Kaname announced to his inner circle. Truthfully he didn't know what to expect from Zero, so far nothing worthy of any serious attention had been done. It was almost as though Zero reverted to the mindset of his eight-year-old self who simply avoided any and all social interaction. Well, except for stabbing him with a butter knife. 'Kiryuu-kun just got here so he is bound to be a little more reserved, not to mention he wouldn't be stupid enough to pick a fight with the entire moon dorms. We'll just have to wait and watch.' The pureblood prince concluded.

Zero woke up the next evening to the sound of screaming day class girls. Rubbing his temples he got up to take a shower in the ensuite bathroom he was given and change into his new uniform. 'First day, the plan is to go to class and avoid everyone then come back and retreat to the library to do homework then we go on a mission and skip dinner. Last but not least come back around six thirty to crash then repeat the process for the next maybe four weeks?' He recited in his mind as he glanced at the missions he was assigned to piled on a desk in the corner. Hearing a knock at the door he opened in to reveal the ever so happy noble.

"Are you ready for your first day of class?" Takuma smiled noticing how well the night class uniform looked on the ex-human. Zero gave him a slight nod and followed him downstairs where the vampires were slowly gathering. He would have loved to just melt into the background but clearly that was impossible when you're an outcast of your own class.

'Not that it's much different than the day class, they just didn't know how much of an outcast I was and for that I'm thankful.' Zero mentally sighed while staring out a window and pretending not to hear the whispers of the others. Once they were in class Takuma watched as Zero moved to the window furthest from the front and practically kept his focus on nothing but taking notes on what his former teacher was lecturing on.

'Maybe shy is an understatement when it comes to him.' Kain thought as he watched Zero shy away from eye contact with anyone on the way back to the moon dorms. He and the other students had only seen him glaring or ordering them either to class or their dorms. Never in an eternity would they have pegged him as shy or skittish.

"I knew having him in the moon dorms would be something of an experience but I never thought I would be complaining about how Kiryuu says nothing. Ever. To anyone." Aido grumbled as he paced back and forth in the study room.

"It's not even as though he is using suppression spells or charms, he's just so damn quiet!" Ruka added on in irritation. There had been a few instances where Zero had appeared out of nowhere and scared the living fangs off of her. Not that anyone needed to know those details of course.

"At first I pegged it as being nervous but he just seems to be the type to remain...ah, how do you put it..." Takuma trailed off.

"He wants to remain unnoticed and invisible to the general public." Shiki provided for him to which Takuma nodded.

"I am inclined to agree with that, Takuma it's nearly dinner will you collect him and we will meet you in the cafeteria?" Kaname asked though Takuma knew it wasn't really an optional request, it was an order.

"My pleasure Kaname-sama, Shiki fill me a plate will you?" Takuma pleaded as he left the room. As he was walking down the hall he actually almost literally ran into the hunter turned vampire. "Ah! Just who I was looking for! Kaname-sama says dinner will be ready soon and-" the noble was cut off by an apology.

"I will have to skip dinner tonight, I've been called on an immediate mission from the Association Chairman. If Kaname-san wants the details the letter will come shortly after I depart." Zero replied before bowing and passing the vampire without a second thought. In seconds he had vanished.

Safe to say when Takuma came to the table alone Kaname raised an eyebrow in question. "Zero-kun explained he had been called on an important immediate mission and said if you wanted the details the letter would arrive shortly." The noble explained.

"The letter? What letter?" Ruka questioned with narrowed eyes just before a tall man walked up to their table. He was dressed in a black suit and overall looked very professional, he was a hunter as well and didn't bother to hide his distaste in his glaring amber eyes.

"That would be this letter, for your information, I am Yari and I deliver the letters which inform of the mission that the hunter I am assigned to has been sent on. As much as I hate it I am required to deliver them to you, Kuran Kaname, on request of the Headmaster Cross Kaien." Yari explained handing a black letter to Kaname before turning and walking out.

"Wow, are all hunter assholes or just the guys?" Rima questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To be fair, you would be no more pleased to be walking into the Hunter's Association unarmed and reporting to a well-respected hunter. So his hostility is understandable." Takuma reasoned looking a the letter in Kaname's hand. The pureblood prince opened it without difficulty and took out the folded pieces of paper detailing the mission, who was on it, how long it would take and who was required to fill out the report to bring back to the association.

"They have to fill out mission reports? I heard once that the hunters were fanatics about documenting things but this seems a little over the top." Kain noted as he read over one of the papers.

"They never use actual names either apparently, on this mission they sent Silver Bullet, Silver Blade, Hawkeye, and Poison. Everything is done in secrecy too. They don't even state the locations or the names of the groups the hunters were assigned. Everything is done with code names." Rima added crossing her arms.

"They may be assholes, but at least they're somewhat interesting." Aido pointed out as he looked over the overall format and tone of the letter.

"It sounds as though Zero-kun will get back around two hours before class if all goes according to plan." Kaname eventually voiced with a frown though he tried to keep it covered.

"That's rough, I'm sure he'll be sleep deprived for class then. Not to mention going without dinner." Takuma sympathized slightly.

"This could be what breaks him out of his shell though." Kain replied in wonder.

"What is 'season'?" Kaname questioned looking to Seiren for an answer.

"I've not heard of that Kaname-sama, perhaps you should question the hunter himself or one of the other two on campus." She replied. Kaname hummed in contemplation, he didn't particularly enjoy dealing with Zero's former sensei or his best friend Kaito.

'Maybe I'll just ask Zero once he gets back.' The pureblood thought before putting the letter off to the side and having dinner as normal.


	2. Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of...eight or so OC's was introduced! You will see him for a while in the upcoming chapters before things get more interesting. Further, Kaname is getting annoyed at how much time Zero is away from the moon dorms so he begins to devise a plan for his chess piece hunter with a few of his nobles at the center of it. Lastly, the relationship bromance between Kaito and Zero starts in this chapter, I'll be honest it's one of my favorite bromances to write, let me know if you want a full Kaito/Zero or Zero/Kaito relationship in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter two! So far so good I'm hoping but things can (will) always go downhill from a good beginning. With that being said I don't think I mentioned before that while this isn't a tragedy fic or anything there will be mature themes there's nothing in a fic if it doesn't keep you on your toes here and there. But if you're not in it for the more difficult pins and needles parts there will be warnings at the beginnings of those chapters to give you the ability to skip out though I don't really suggest it. This chapter will be more of just getting into the routine and introducing the (kinda OOC) base interactions between all the characters that have been introduced thus far. Also, I do have more OC's coming later on but they aren't show steeler types, this is still centered around the original VK characters (with added stuff) and will focus on them except for some filler parts that add background info. Anyway chapter two, please enjoy!

Classified

Zero sighed in relief as he reached the gates of the moon dorms. 'Never thought I'd be happy to return here.' He mused quietly making his way to his room and stripping his clothes. Looking in the mirror he couldn't help but grimace at the growing amount of scars and healing wounds on his body. 'And here's two more to add to the growing collection.' For whatever reason the voice in his head suspiciously sounded like an annoyed Ichiru. Making sure his suppression charms were still strong he unwrapped the bandages on his arms and stitched the open wounds closed. Throwing his clothes in a basket he flopped on his bed and passed out in seconds.

"So I guess Zero is back huh?" Aido questioned to his cousin as they got ready for class.

"So it seems." Kain replied, Zero's dorm was close to theirs so they were usually the first to know of his general whereabouts pertaining to when he was in or not.

"Good morning Zero-kun! How was your mission yesterday?" Takuma asked cheerfully.

"It was alright, things went fairly smooth." Came the soft and distantly polite answer. Takuma nodded and the group walked to class as normal as ever. Upon getting to class Zero watched as his Sensei lectured to a powerpoint. Once he got out of class he made a slow dash for his room so he could shower and change clothes, dress his wounds again and be on his way for another mission. 'Hopefully, I won't run into Takuma-san this way.' He thought jumping off his balcony into the night.

"Where is Zero?" Kain asked looking at his cousin as the two walked down the hall for dinner.

"Apparently on another mission." Shiki answered as Kaname was approached by Yari once again with a black letter in hand.

"Again? Wow, I'm surprised they would send him two nights in a row." Takuma voiced popping into the room from the doorway.

"The other names are new so I guess Zero's the only repeat. Interesting." Rima observed.

"This mission looks to be slightly harder than the previous one, either that or it's further away than the last one." Ruka added looking at the length expectancy of the mission.

"Seems so, this letter tells about the start of 'Season' as well, I've yet to ask Kiryuu-kun what exactly that means." Kaname sighed.

"It's hard to ask him anything when he's around less than the birds are. He goes to class and then vanishes as soon as we get back to the dorms. He stays away from everyone at all times possible." Aido huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Well, it's not as though Kiryuu makes friends. He doesn't have a reason to stick around us." Kain reminded sipping at a glass of water with a blood tablet.

"This is true, maybe we should find a way to change that?" Takuma questioned looking over to Kaname who was folding the letter back up.

"It may ruin the peace that we have with him right now." Aido warned.

"What peace? The only reason it feels so peaceful is because Kiryuu-kun isn't interacting and isn't at the academy often." Kaname sighed as he looked briefly at his assignment for Yagari. "Takuma, Shiki, and Kain I want you three to take on that task of acquainting Kiryuu-kun to the night class." He added before exiting the room. The three nobles shared a slightly worried look but nodded anyway.

Takuma watched as Zero practically stumbled into the gates of the moon dorms with slight worry. 'It really looks like he's about to fall over as the lightest brush of contact...' he thought, most of the night class were cursing their alarms about now but Takuma and Shiki had always been fairly early risers. Well...maybe not Shiki.

'This is getting ridiculous.' Zero sighed to himself as he pulled off all of his hunting clothes and read over the report format for his next mission that night. Rushing around to get his assignments done for class and then stitching up a few open wounds he jumped in the shower and walked downstairs to meet the others for class.

"Ah, Zero-kun welcome back I hope your mission went well?" Takuma announced with a smile as Zero made his way far away from the nobles. He nodded to the blond and kept his head down as the group walked through the screaming girls that gave him an extreme headache. As the night class filed into class Zero shot a look to his Sensei and nodded.

"Season is in session, when is your next?" Touga questioned out loud making all the vampires stop and pay attention.

"Tonight, only it's a string instead of just singular." Zero replied, very aware he was being intently listened to by the night class.

"A string? Already they're handing out strings...tsk. Do you know the time expectancy?" Touga questioned with a frown.

"Sixteen hours but I was told to 'exceed expectations' so I should be back within twelve." Came the reply with a snort and a nod from Yagari before the two ended their conversation and returned to what they were doing previously.

'A sixteen-hour mission?! Is the association trying to kill their hunters?' Takuma questioned in his head with a worried look to Kaname who raised an eyebrow at Touga, which only resulted in him getting waved off, he wanted an explanation.

"He's going to drop dead if he keeps going like this." Rima pointed out as Yari was handing Kaname another letter of Zero's mission assignment.

"I'm not so sure, I was looking into what the Hunter's Association refers to as 'season' in the library." Aido announced as the vampires once again were gathered.

"Oh? What did you find?" Kain asked, he was surprised his cousin would go to the trouble of it all. 'Then again, it's something Kaname-sama wanted so he probably did it for points.' He added in thought.

"Apparently Season is a time period, the hardest time period for hunters because the amount of missions is higher than ever and so are the rate of human deaths. It's also something of an initiation, it basically determines if the hunter will survive the upcoming year or not. Hunters will go on missions night after night and 'strings' on weekends in order to keep level E population manageable for the rest of the year. Season is announced by the envelopes that carry the assignments, which are usually white or gold, being black and that each mission will have a stamp saying 'Season' on it until Season is over." The blond explained as the group heard a car pull into the academy.

"When does season end?" Takuma questioned with a glance out the window.

"It says here that season can last anywhere from a month to over a year. And get this, the Kiryuu Clan is known to be run the hardest during Season because of their ability and stamina." Ruka answered as she read over Aido's shoulder.

"We may have a problem on our hands then." Kaname sighed.

Amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously before three rounds of Bloody Rose rang throughout the air. Ash was picked up by the wind and carried around the silver-haired hunter before dispersing and leaving no trace of the vampires that were previously in the area. "That's one area cleared out and five more to go." The voice of Zero's hunting partner for this string sounded. Kaito dropped down from the above floor and gave his trusted friend a once-over.

"We're reaching the fourth hour of this mission, we have five more nests to clear and eight hours to do it in. The next location is further out so we should get moving." Zero replied, slipping his gun back into her holster and climbing out the window. The two boys clambered onto their motorcycles and sped off down the rounds the next nest of level D and E vampires. Zero blinked as his vision grew slightly hazy, they had already done four nests and the constant action was starting to make him question his stamina.

"How are you holding up?" Kaito asked as soon as they pulled into the back of the alley.

"I'm fine but I'd like this to be done sooner rather than later. I still have an essay to write when we get back to the academy." He answered looking around for places to get leverage if he needed it.

"Hopefully it's a topic you can either bullshit or is too easy to talk about." Kaito tasked while shaking his head. Zero snorted and the two set up a barrier before walking into the alley. The barrier prevented anyone from the outside to enter, see, or hear anything going on as well as it prevented any level E vampire from escaping. There was nowhere to run and with the scent of blood coming from small cuts on the boys they were soon thrown into battle again.

'I really hate Season.' Zero sighed as he bandaged his hand after an E got a claw in it. Lucky for him it wasn't his hand that held Bloody Rose.

"Season better not last super long this year, we're going to run out of hunters soon enough without the addition of all this shit." Kaito breathes as the boy grabbed something to drink in order to take something of a short break before they would ride again.

"What do you mean 'going to'? Have you noticed we're the only two on this string? We hardly have any hunters and we don't have enough for all the missions that are assigned and brought in. With this being the very beginning of Season we could easily find ourselves dead by the middle of it. Especially with the rumors going around." Zero replied palming his cheek and looking tiredly out the window.

"Which rumors? There's only a few thousand that I know right now, is there something more I should be warned or worried over?" Kaito groaned tiredly.

"Don't you already know of the supposed war that's going to happen during season sometime this year?" Kaito nearly dropped his glass and looked at Zero with wide eyes. "They say it may be a bigger problem than Kuran Rido was." The younger hunter added when he saw his partner's expression.

"Well, fuck." Was all Kaito could manage and Zero couldn't agree more.

Ruka watched as a black car pulled in through the gates once again. "Looks like the boys are back." Rima announced from her side, the rose-eyed noble huffed and left without a second thought.

"I suppose that's a good thing, there are no mad dashed to the infirmary?" Kain questioned from where he sat on the couch with Aido.

"No, but I am seeing blood-soaked bandages." Came the reply. All the vampires seemed to pause at that and soon Kaname's entire inner circle, minus the prince himself though he was watching from his desk, were at the windows.

"They can still walk, though it looks like Takamiya-kun has obtained a limp...even Kiryuu-kun is going slower than normal." Ruka observed surprising everyone in the room.

"I bet that's because of the blood loss, I mean those bandages are totally soaked and it looks as though the wounds are still bleeding at a steady rate." Takuma replied unable to hide the surprise or shock in his voice at the state of the silver-haired hunter.

"The headmaster is taking them both inside the sun dorms it looks like, we can probably assume Kiryuu-kun will either join us for class or already be there by the time we will walk over." Kain commented as he turned to Kaname.

"I believe you are correct Kain, we should all get ready to walk over." Kaname announced after he had turned back to his stack of papers. The vampires took that as a dismissal and filed out of the room to their separate dorms. 'I do hope you come to me soon Kiryuu-kun, you will need to feed in order to live through Season this year.' He thought with a sigh.

"Finally." Zero breathed as he sat back from writing his twelve-page essay. 'Damn Sensei better be fucking happy or at least assign us a final draft for the weekend.' He added as he gathered up his things.

"Are you sure you are able to go to class Zero? You know Touga wouldn't mind if you took the night off." Kaien said with a worried look.

"No, if I don't go the association will get word of it and there will be hell to pay for it. Besides, the weekend is coming up, I'll have time to rest later." Zero replied walking out the door and moving through the crowd, which thankfully parted for him out of habit, before joining the others on the path to class. As he stepped in line, at the back like normal, he felt an unfamiliar presence beside him. When he looked to his side he found Shiki walking with him on his unhurt side. Deciding it was probably only because Kuran asked him to keep an eye on the level D, Zero hardened his eyes and walked in silence to class.

"I'm surprised you bothered to come to class tonight, Kaito is taking school off for tomorrow." Touga commented as Zero dropped his paper on the large mahogany desk.

"You know what would happen if I skipped a class during season Sensei." Was the bitter reply before Zero made his way to the window and proceeded to ignore the quiet pocky loving noble beside him.

"Do they still plan on sending you to the front lines?" Touga questioned once most of the vampires were out the door. For his own sake Zero just nodded in an effort to not draw any more attention to the conversation.

"I informed Kaito about it last night, we should all talk at some point about plans for that anyhow, I assume he was not the only one uninformed of it either." He replied, aware but ignoring the seemingly bored eyes of Senri Shiki. Yagari nodded before Zero walked out of the classroom to follow the others.

"Do you have another mission tonight?" Shiki questioned looking around briefly for Yari's presence.

"Not unless I'm called to be on an immediate mission." Zero replied quietly much to the relief of a few vampires ahead of the two. Shiki nodded and wondered if the young hunter would be able to make it through the weekend at the dorms.

'It's been a while since Zero has actually been in the moon dorms for more than two hours.' Takuma sighed mentally as the silver-haired hunter headed to his room. 'And he is still quiet as ever.' The blond added barely noticing the other had left the main hall already.

Getting up to his room Zero was thankful to relax, momentarily, before he worked on his homework and rested for a half an hour. Then, of course, his phone rang. "Kiryuu." He answered having not bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Not like you to be so formal, the Chairman of the HA is headed over to chat with us and Touga-san about the upcoming fiasco known as war." Kaito's voice rang out over the phone. Zero mentally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see, very well, I'll head over to the gated in a few seconds. Does Cross know he's coming? Or even what is going on?" Zero asked standing from his bed.

"Ideally yes, most likely no. Only active hunters and those fighting in front lines know at the moment, minus Touga since he's deciding positions." Came the reply.

"Very well, I'll see you soon." Zero cut off and hung the phone call. With a sigh he changed clothes into something more casual, grabbed his gun and walked out of his room almost directly into a wall of noble vampires. Leaning back against his closed door Zero waited and watched for someone to speak.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Ruka, of course, spoke up first. Aido and his glaring eyes looked to be trying to figure out the charms placed in the doorway.

"Suppression charms, unless you want to have to have to deal with the smell of blood every night for the next Satan knows how many months." Zero explained looking over at Aido.

"And what is this about a war?" Kaname questioned coming up behind a few of the nobles with Takuma and Shiki in tow.

"In all honesty, I'm going to meet with the head of the association, Kaito, and Touga-san to discuss that in about two minutes." Zero shrugged as he met the pureblood's eyes.

"You will be fighting in this war I assume?" Takuma questioned with a momentary look of fear.

"Frontlines, all the Elites have to be the first on the field and the last ones off...assuming they're alive to get off." Zero nodded.

"And this is on top of Season?" Kaname questioned wondering if the association actually could pull a war off.

"Depends, Season generally doesn't last for that many months, however, rumor has it Season is going to last longer this year." Came the bored answer. Kaname nodded and all eyes turned to the top of the staircase where the Chairman of the Hunter's Association and Takamiya Kaito, Zero's best hunting partner, stood.

"Come, my silver weapon, we have much to discuss. Your former master is already waiting." His voice echoed down the hall. Zero said nothing in reply but silently moved from the now parted crowd of vampires to meet with the other two hunters.

"Silver weapon? So he doesn't call them by name?" Rima questioned looking over at Kain who happened to be standing next to her.

"No, he only calls Zero-sama that before he sends him off to missions and such, when he comes back he will address him as 'my silver rose'. The Chairman has many names for Kiryuu-sama." Yari voiced from the window he came in.

"What are you here for?" Aido snipped at the familiar but unwanted face.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Yari questioned back pulling out an all too familiar envelope and handing it to Kaname.

"I thought you said Zero didn't have a mission for the rest of the weekend." Rima stated turning to Shiki.

"Zero-sama will learn of that mission once his meeting is over with the Chairman." Yari casually informed as he made to leave.

"You didn't tell him he had a mission?" Ruka questioned. She was really beginning to wonder how hunters trusted anyone at all.

"I do not know the details of any mission. They are classified for the hunters not on the mission. Ex-hunters included." Yari explained walking down the hall.

"Classified? Why is everything classified to other hunters, and people it sounds like, wouldn't it make more sense for others to know the missions?" Kain wondered with a puzzled look down the hall.

"Hunters are arguably more secretive than vampires in certain aspects. I do not know the reason behind it all." Kaname replied watching the window where he knew the hunters and Cross were meeting.

"Hunters...they're all crazy." Aido decided with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have chapter two, Classified. I apologize if things are a little bit much right now, I promise everything does clear up. The different terms I use will make sense and then I'm going to overload your brain again. Also, if my chapters are too short or too long for a certain section please let me know. I will always respond to comments, questions, etc. If there's anything needed clarification wise I can do that too, I realize not everything gets translated smoothly from my brain movie to the pages. Thank you as always ~Len


	3. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, as the last two, is very interaction based between Zero and various characters along with some behind the scenes Kaname time. For the record, I use 'Chairman' instead of Association President because Chairman sounds just a little more authoritative and he is the main authority figure in this fic. But you'll learn more about him soon along with what Silverblood entails and the war. Other than that the relationship between Zero and Takuma also begins here (another pairing for either bromance or romance I really enjoy) and that will thrive for all eternity. I hope you enjoy!

A Date?

Zero listened in on the words of the Chairman, the war was to be kept on as low a profile as possible. That was nothing new, however, the war was taking place at the border of The Zone so that was another matter. "The Kwoloon Children are getting smarter with their planning. If the war is at the border we have a lot more territory to cover and there's a risk of it leaking into the other surrounding areas. If that happens we won't be able to contain media." Touga started with Zero and Kaito nodding.

"That and they could escape by the river as they did the time they went to collect the ashes." Zero added in with a sigh, they would need a lot more defense.

"That's where the rest of the association fighters come in, the only ones fighting close combat will be you two and Zero I want you to bring your assassins. The rest of us will be on defense in case anything tries to escape." The Chairman announced which had Touga narrowing his eyes.

"We decided previously we would not use the dark side of Silverblood since that could potentially be dangerous to not only us but to Zero as well. Weapon adaptations are pushing it for most of the hunters as it is Chairman." Kaito spoke out, not wanting his best friend to be put in that sort of danger.

"The situation we're facing as it is cannot be fought with simple anti-vampire weapons since they have highland and resources to multiply so rapidly. We would just get run over." The Chairman argued looking over at Zero. "What is your stance on this?" He demanded more than asked.

"You know the true danger of Silverblood, are you willing to risk that this war Zero?" Touga added in with all other eyes turning to the teen.

"Silverblood will be effective, but, Chairman, there is a chance that I will not be able to fully control it and in the case of assassin form you would need to release my seal." Zero stated raising his eyes to the Chairman.

"How long will it take to be able to control it?" Kaito questioned with a defeated sigh, the only upside to this was that Zero would no longer be a level D vampire. The rest of the situation was less than close to ideal.

"A month, maybe two depending on how many missions I take before the war. Also, I will need to take up training with the assassins again before the war." Came the reply.

"We will lift the seals of your Silverblood tonight then, you know how to train your assassins and I trust you to do so. This is all classified information, we will not speak of this meeting to anyone else until time is close. Zero, you will need to keep your power and presence of the Silverblood suppressed from the night class. I do not need vampires all over my ass more than they already are." The old hunter griped with annoyance. Zero and the others nodded and agreed to the terms of silence.

'Guess I'll need to avoid the night class more than ever now.' He thought looking out the window directly into the eyes of Kuran. 'This isn't going to be easy.' His mind added in annoyance.

"It looks as though the meeting is over." Kaname announced as he stared into Zero's lilac eyes, the silverette turned but before his eyes left Kaname's they flashed silver for a second then it was gone and Zero walked out of sight. 'What was that?' He wondered, he seemed to wonder a lot when the hunter was involved.

"It also looks like Kiryuu is leaving for his mission right about now." Aido added noting how the teen was heading for the gates with the head of the association.

"Hopefully he can get some rest during the weekend when he gets back." Takuma sighed and shook his head while he settled down with a manga in hand.

"What are you Takuma, his mother?" Ruka scoffed though despite herself she couldn't help but fear a little for the silverette's safety.

"I doubt I'm that pretty, no Ruka I'm just concerned. I highly doubt even a Kiryuu can hold up so long with so little sleep, even less food and so much stress all at once for long periods of time." The blonde vise president voiced though he didn't look up from his book as he did so. Kaname had chosen Takuma specifically to look out for Zero because of his mother hen qualities. It was safe to say the vampire prince was pleased his trusted friend was already worried for the stubborn boy.

'Takuma will get to Kiryuu when his worries start keeping him up. Not even he will be able to run from the mother hen.' The pureblood mused though he kept himself busy with a book.

As Zero walked into the moon dorms he noticed Shiki, Takuma and a few others staring at him. 'Do they have nothing better to do than stare at me?' He wondered but didn't glare at them as he would normally have done. This time he just headed upstairs and locked himself away in his room. Taking a look in the mirror he saw the new tattoo, a black rose with the wings of an angel instead of leaves, that replaced his old one on his neck. This one, the tattoo of his clan, marking the Silverblood and true power flowing through his veins. His status no longer a level E or D but a high noble. 'Soon I will lose all traces of being a level D vampire and Silverblood will take over.' He reminded himself, keeping that from prying vampires would not be easy he knew. He would have to see what he could do to get away from them. However, at the moment all he wanted to do was sleep off the strain of the night.

"His tattoo changed, something changed him." Shiki provided as the vampires gathered in Kaname's study.

"Either that or someone changed him, something tells me that whatever happened at the meeting he went to has a role in the change. His aura is different as well but he has suppression charms blocking any clear information." Kain added on glancing to a contemplative looking Kaname.

"As it is, we can't bring it up with him. Making Kiryuu-kun comfortable around us is our priority. Without that, we will never learn anything from him. This is Kiryuu remember, resistance and avoidance are his specialties. Be careful not to let him find out anything of our plans." Kaname explained to the group. "Find out everything you can about what exactly is going on with all this." He added, he did not like being left out of information.

"Yes Kaname-sama." The group chorused before being dismissed.

'I will find out what it is you're hiding, Kiryuu Zero, prepare yourself.' The vampire prince thought as he stared out the window of his study.

'I need to stay far away from the night class...' Zero decided as he searched through the boxes of missions he had been assigned to take in order to find one that would last a week if not longer. Of course just as he was going to sign off on one a knock sounded at his door. "Come in." He called while plopping down on his bed. Takuma walked in with Shiki on his heels and a bright smile on his face as per usual.

"It's dorm sweep day, I promise this won't take long and you don't have to m- what are those?" Takuma questioned after cutting himself off when he spotted the large overflowing boxes of paper.

"Oh, they're just missions assigned to me that I've yet to sign off on and do." Came the quiet and maybe slightly embarrassed reply. Takuma's jaw could have dropped to the floor when he heard that.

"Is that normal?" Shiki wondered for the blond whose mouth was still agape.

"It is for me." Zero answered with a distant look and a small shrug. Shiki shared a look with Takuma and the level B noble sighed before turning towards the hunter.

"This may be forward of me, Zero-kun, but are you well enough to keep going on missions as you have been?" He voiced with concern quite obviously showing through.

"I-it's not a matter of if I am 'well' enough Takuma-san, those missions are assigned to me therefore it is my duty and my job to get them done. My health, as long as I can still breathe and shoot a gun or swing a blade, is not a concern to the association." The teen tried to explain as best he could. He was a Silverblood, this is how things were for those who were naturally better.

"It's a concern for me however, I may not know you at all nor will I pretend I understand the ways of the association but this is not healthy for human, hunter, vampire or otherwise. I don't want to take them or bring it up with Kaname-sama but technically it falls under 'student endangerment'." Takuma tried to reason as he moved towards the hunter on the bed.

"I appreciate your concern, Takuma-san, but there's nothing that will change this. Much like the vampires take Kuran's word as unbreakable law, the hunters do the word of our Chairman. I will be fine, I take them in moderation for the most part." Zero explained to the unhappy blonde, lilac-amethyst eyes met emerald for a few moments before Takuma nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to do this, but when you come back from your next mission I would like to sit with you over some tea. Just to talk." The noble requested as he looked back into those questioning eyes.

"I believe that is doable." Came the softened answer as Zero once again avoided eye contact which made the other two vampires smile, well Takuma did at least, maybe it wouldn't be so impossible to get through Zero's wall. Zero signed a mission that would last him half a day instead of a week and made sure it was during class so he could meet with Takuma once he got back and changed. The noble offered to collect what would be the hunter's homework for the missed classes. Initially Zero kindly refused saying he could get it from his teacher later but he found Takuma was quite stubborn when it came to his want to take care of others and eventually gave in. "Takuma-san," the hunter called out as the other was moving to leave his room. Takuma turned and met soft and warm lilac-amethyst eyes, "Thank you." Zero spoke shyly but his eyes spoke volumes of emotions that showed his gratitude.

"Of course, it's my pleasure." Takuma smiled brighter, if that was possible, then followed Shiki out shutting the hunter's door behind him.

"That was...unexpected." Shiki mumbled while they walked down the hall to the next dorm room.

"Yes, however I believe Zero needs someone to support him just as we all do. He's too shy to admit it since he's always played the role of older brother and protector. If I can provide him ease then maybe he will open up to others easier." The other explained while he flung the door open to Aido and Kain's room and sighed. "Aido you know how much Kaname-sama hates your collections of his...I don't even know what to call it."

"It's his showing of his power Takuma! A sign of how powerful he is and how much we should recognize how fit of a leader he is to the vampire community!" The small blond justified his creepy collecting hobby what the others found weird or annoying. Takuma sighed and sent a look to Shiki, who nodded and left the room to find Kaname and ask him just what they should do with all Aido's possessions. Kain just stood in the background and shook his head while they listened to Aido's pleas to Kaname to not destroy his collection again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said this chapter may also be a bit boring and no this is not a TakuZe fic but I thought it would be nice if Zero had a kind of parental figure within the vampires and Takuma (again it's a bit ooc I know) seemed like the best candidate for that role. Other vampires of the night class will also find their little nitches in Zero's life but Takuma will be one of the more if not one of the most significant ones. Oh! And a note, so if any of you have seen Black Blood Brothers and are like "hey you stole that 'Zone' and 'ash obsessed Kwoloon Children' thing then you're both right and wrong. after I watched BBB I realized how similar they were, I did not come up with Kwoloon enemy myself that was a borrowed idea from someone else. But 'The Zone' I am referring to here is the border between what is considered the general vampire-accepted area and the area in which a place called The Compound (that will come in much later and is very important) overlap. No one is allowed in The Compound area and you'll have to keep wondering why until later. This was a long author's note but thanks again to the readers out there, hope that was clarifying enough for the time being. ~Len


	4. Tea and...Tears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuma invited Zero to tea, this chapter mostly revolves around what he learns and how their friendship develops. There's a scene where Zero gets kinda self-deprecating which is true to his character in the series. It's not trigger level angst this time but it will keep popping up so that's just a general warning if you're sensitive or prone/influenced to that kind of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back! I know it's been less than 24 hours but I really wanted to get back to you all incase anyone was wondering about the two things I'm going to mention. The first being where is Yuuki? Here's the medium length story, I went back and forth with Yuuki as a character in this story because frankly, I don't really like her character as is but I do realize that she is an important figure in VK as a whole so she WILL be in the story but you won't really see her interactions with the characters. She is acting more like a background character, no she isn't in the night class which will be explained closer to the end of the story. I didn't kill her, this time, and I tried to keep Yuuki bashing to a minimum since, again, I don't see her as very useful. I really wanted to hone in on the relationships Zero has that are going to end up far more significant in the future as you'll find out. Some of them get really cute just FYI so I tried to put in some better fluffy stuff in absence of the role Yuuki would most likely play. She's just so annoying. second thing, how far in the series does this take place? Welp that's a good question and it's never explicitly explained, I am keeping Yuuki human but she is a Kuran (though she starts out being referenced as a Cross) so by the end, she's well aware of her heritage but isn't a pureblood. Technically that would put this after the whole Rido thing but if you just took out the whole ZeroxYuuki, kept the night class being a little more traditionally ignorant, and then added...well a lot. And you'll see what that 'a lot' is. It's a lot. Okay, I hope that clears up some of the questions you could ahve while reading all this. Thank you!

Tea and...Tears?

"How are things coming along with Kiryuu-kun Takuma?" The pureblood questioned as they both looked over documents for the Council.

"We are to have tea today once he gets back from his mission. You know, I don't think it's going to be that difficult to open him up to a small group of us. The entire dorms yes, but a small number I don't think so. Right now I believe Zero-kun is in a place where he needs others but he is following what he knows best and he feels he can't rely on anyone." The blond explained. Kaname was somewhat surprised to hear his friend's theories but Takuma was always more in tune to others feelings and masks.

"You believe he will open up to you?" He asked looking over at the noble.

"Yes, myself and Shiki perhaps are a good start I'm inclined to believe. Shiki and Zero-kun have a lot in common though Zero-kun refuses to rely on anyone and Shiki has learned to do so almost too much. I'm just there to do the talking." Came the answer. Kaname mentally chuckled at that, he could easily imagine a scene with Shiki and Zero on a couch lazily listening to whatever Takuma was going on about.

'That is not hard to picture.' The pureblood reasoned to himself, maybe the silver-haired boy fit in with the vampires more than just for being a vampire. "Good, then I encourage you to do whatever you can in order to befriend him. I believe if we can come to common ground, we could be great assets to each other." Takuma nodded to his leader's words watching out the window every now and then in case the hunter came back.

"I plan to take him to that nice tea place we went to a while back, Sakura Blossom was the name if memory serves me correct." He announced, Kaname thought back for a second and nodded in agreement.

"That is a fine place, far enough from the academy and not largely populated and quiet. Kiryuu-kun will most likely enjoy it better than most other places around here." He supplied reassurance to his best friend. Takuma smiled and watched as a black car pulled up and Zero opened the door to get out, a second later Kaito was opening the other door to get in.

"The hunters, they really never stop do they, may it be weekday or weekend someone is always coming and someone is always leaving. I can imagine there's a few always waiting to go as well." Takuma hummed as he watched the car pull away and Zero walk towards the gates once again.

"They are low on hunters right now, that is most likely why, though I don't know why they are so low this year opposed to last." Came the not fully thought out reply.

"I will be seeing you later Kaname, I wouldn't want to keep Zero-kun waiting." Kaname nodded and watched as his friend nearly skipped out the room door to go find the silver-haired hunter.

'It'll be interesting to see how and what Takuma comes away with from this experience. Maybe he will have some insight for the rest of us.' The pureblood prince thought to himself turning back to the stack of papers from the Vampire Council.

Zero got out of the shower and searched through his clothes, deciding that casual but nice would best fit the occasion. Eventually he settled on a white long sleeved button up and black jeans for his outfit, brushing his hair and checking to make sure there was no blood splattered on his clothing he glanced at himself in the mirror and nodded. 'We're just going out to tea, there's no reason to be so set on staying rigid.' He reminded himself. Of course, he knew what topics he would avoid talking about or even around in some cases. Hopefully, Takuma wouldn't make avoiding subjects impossible like a certain resident pureblood. Walking out of his room Zero headed downstairs and outside to meet the older vampire. The less time he spent inside the less likely he would get questioned on the changes to his tattoo and slow changes to the power accumulating around his natural aura. They wouldn't go unnoticed after all, he lived with vampires for christ's sake, but he could avoid questioning from the others at least for a while.

"Good to see you Zero-kun, how was your mission?" The bubbly noble chirped once he met the silverette outside.

"Not too terrible thankfully, much of it went according to plan and I don't have to write the mission report tonight." Came the smooth answer while they walked.

"You generally go on missions during the day I noticed, do the level Es around here stand out and fight during the day as often as they do the night?" The older voiced. Zero paused momentarily, wondering if he could let the other in on certain things without telling him the entire situation.

"Actually I haven't been assigned a mission in this area for a while now, I've been assigned to lower the E population elsewhere and most of those vampires have become resistant to sun unless we use specific military equipment on certain raids. Overall the level E population here is quite low which I assume has something to do with the amount of nobles and the structure of society." The teen supplied while carefully dancing around specific details he'd certainly get whacked for telling by the association.

"So if that's the case, then where are you being sent to when you go on missions?" The other asked as they walked out of the gates. "I hope you don't mind walking to the tea place, I figured that taking a car would attract a lot of unwanted attention." He added on with a sheepish smile and a scratch to the back of his head.

"That's fine, preferable rather, besides I doubt the driver would be that pleased to ride with me anyway." Came the soft-spoken reply. Takuma paused momentarily, taking in the others words, and frowned.

"Do you really think you're that despicable?" He wondered aloud.

"You mean even without people telling me? Yes, I mean, doesn't all of society?" Zero turned his eyes slightly towards Takuma, but only for a second before he turned away again.

"I suppose as a whole society hasn't been good to you has it, however I don't think anyone has bothered to look past status for too long." The other answered, his eyes turned to the road ahead of them but his focus was entirely on the vampire beside him.

"I don't disagree, but, that doesn't matter so much really, it is how society has changed may it be for better or worse. Even though many work towards co-existence we've fallen into a standstill between moving forwards and keeping tradition." The silverette agreed with a nod. Takuma blinked and turned to face the other in puzzlement.

"I am honestly, and pleasantly, surprised by your clear knowledge. Did the association teach you?" He wondered to which Zero snorted.

"If they did, do you think hunters would be such assholes? Look, we haven't always been blinded by rage, a long time ago hunters and vampires lived well together. Hunters would be stationed with vampires for long periods of time and nothing went wrong. Level Es were rare and there were only a few high leveled vampires that would be considered a problem to society. Things were not like this, we were never so divided between the three races. The association buried that part of the past and I assume the Council did the same. No one knows the truth anymore." He explained with a look up to the night sky.

"What happened then?" The level B noble was curious and honestly wanted to know everything about this past the teen spoke of. 'Zero is much more mysterious than I ever would have imagined.' He added in his head.

"Many wars, miscommunications and the destruction of powerful peaceful rulers took place. Eventually we all realized that society would become corrupt no matter what we did. And so, we let it go, stopped fighting it, and this new way of life is what became of that mistake." Zero casually informed.

"That explains your distaste for the formality and or lifestyle as it is." Takuma voiced with Zero nodding slightly.

"I don't dislike the idea of coexistence but the ideas of coexistence that our world here has is not actual coexistence. Which does piss me off." The silverette eventually confessed with a sigh to which Takuma made a mental note of.

'It's interesting how much he knows about the world so long ago, but I still wonder how he knows so much about it. It's not as though he was alive then.' He thought, looking over to Zero he noticed the different tattoo but even more it looked as though his skin glowed more than normal, it was breathtaking.

"Everything alright Takuma-san?" Came the question, snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yes I was just lost in thought, I apologize, and it looks like we're almost to the tea place!" He replied with flailing limbs and a slight stutter. Zero nodded, taking little note of the other's reaction.

"May I take your order?" The waitress, named Kiana, asked looking between the two males in front of her.

"Jasmine tea with cream if you will." Zero nearly whispered looking up to the young wine-red eyes and petal pink lips of the waitress.

"I'll have the same if you please." Takuma smiled, noticing the brief surprise that passed through Zero's eyes.

"Of course, I'll get that out for you two immediately." She answered swiftly turning and heading back to the kitchen with her light brown heels clicking gently against the floor.

"Tell me, Takuma-san, why did you really want to come out here? Was it an order from Kuran?" Zero eventually sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Do you not believe a vampire could befriend you without an ulterior motive?" The blond questioned back.

"No, I'm sure many have and many did a long time ago. But as a level D vampire and hunter I see no reason why you willingly would." Zero pointed out with a small flash of pain in his eyes that Takuma caught as he searched the teen's gaze.

"I'm worried about you for one, you realize no normal hunter or vampire does as much as you do and have been doing and can stay alive. Secondly, I'm well aware the moon dorms, and I assume the association as well, is quite a lonely place for you. Would it not be easier to have even one person you can just talk to?" The older vampire wondered meaningfully. He decided to leave out that all their progress would get reported back to the pureblood. In all honesty though, Takuma really did want to be someone Zero could go to after a long mission and just talk to. Depend on may be going too far for now but someday maybe the blond could get that far.

"Hunters of my clan are supposed to be pushed, we're unnatural according to records and we dance on the line separating human from inhuman compared to all other clans and classes. My family was always outcasted, when my brother and I were born it became worse. There was never such a thing like friendship between my family and others. It's a thin trust we had in others and others had in us. Takuma-san, we grew up lonely, I don't expect that to change after so many years." The lilac-amethyst eyed vampire all but whispered out, leaving his eyes glued to the table in front of him in order to not let the other see the moisture and pain he was struggling to hide.

'That must mean...Ichiru was the only one Zero has ever truly had. Losing him must have mentally destroyed him, the person we see Zero as is someone trying to hold together pieces of himself. To stay strong when he's hurting inside more than any of us could ever imagine.' Before the emerald-eyed vampire realized what he was doing his arms were wrapped around a stunned Kiryuu Zero.

'Would it hurt so much to let him in? Of all the vampires in the moon dorms, Takuma-san has given me the most reasons to trust him. I should push him away before I end up hurting us both. But...his arms are so warm, like Ichiru's once were. Maybe I can trust him, he did seem genuinely concerned, just once can someone like me?' Zero wondered in his head, debating if he could trust the other night class student or not, not realizing that his own arms circled the blond back and his head gently rested against his shoulder. Maybe, just maybe he could afford to have someone close to him.

"You know, even if things aren't the same as they used to be, I wouldn't mind just being someone to talk to." Takuma whispered, pulling away slightly he smiled at the younger vampire. "Rather, I would be honored if we could sometimes talk more." He added. Zero looked up, a small smile crossing his lips with a nod.

"Arigatou Takuma-san, I am in debt to you." He said to which Takuma smiled and shook his head.

"You don't really get the whole friendship thing do you." The blonde smiled sympathetically. Zero blushed and looked away at the comment but didn't become aggressive or angry. Taking the silverette's hand Takuma smiled, silently telling the younger it was alright. 'He's actually pretty cute when he blushes like that.' He thought internally, not that he would let the other know that. The two shared an easy evening, Takuma learned quite a lot about the silver-haired hunter's interest and personality. By the time they got back to the academy it was close to morning, not that either minded at all. "Well, shall we do this again sometime soon?" The blond questioned as they reached the gates leading to the doors of the moon dorms.

"Yeah, I'd enjoy that..." Zero smiled slightly but looked away soon after making Takuma pause and look back at the younger vampire.

"Zero-kun? Is something wrong?" He asked gently, turning around to face the other. Zero looked up and paused, searching the other's eyes momentarily for actual concern or curiosity.

"Ah, it's nothing much, let's not worry about it for now." Zero replied shaking his head and moving to walk in the gates. Takuma's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the teen's wrist pulling him back around.

"Zero-kun, I will tell you this because you don't know but you can ask most anyone here. I am quite the 'mother hen' type if you will, there are many things I will let slip by but if there is something bothering you I will not let it go. If there is something that concerns you, please come to me instead of hiding it. I do not stand for people bottling up emotions." He explained to the confused looking hunter. The smile was replaced with a stern but honest look in his eyes. Zero's eyes widened as he took in the other's words, he couldn't help but want to nearly break down. He was so confused, it wasn't as though he had a choice in what to do for this war but he was conflicted about actually doing it. His seal was off, the power of Silverblood was already coursing through his veins and he couldn't stop it.

'Am I going to hurt others? And what about the assassins? Could they stop me if they needed to? If I lose control I could end up killing everyone may they be ally or opposition.' With all the thoughts swirling in the ex-human's head he didn't realize Takuma was calling his name until the older touched him on the shoulder causing him to start.

"Zero-kun?" Takuma questioned though his voice was just above a whisper, he was afraid of scaring the other off and having to start this process all over again. Zero looked up, only slightly coming to focus on the concerned face in front of him. It was blurry, he didn't know why.

'Is there something in my eye?' He questioned leaning back against the wall and wiping at his eye, pulling his hand away he noticed the water that was left there. 'Am I crying?!' The voice in his head sounded as shocked as he felt. 'That's so pathetic, why the hell would I be crying over something so stupid.' He asked himself, the voice sounding suspiciously like his Master's.

"Are you alright Zero-kun?" Takuma asked once again though by looking at the hunter he could tell he wasn't. Zero nodded and looked away.

"Tell Kuran I will be down at the stables if he asks." He answered instead, pulling away and briskly walking to where Lily would be waiting for him. Takuma turned and watched him go, worry still clouded his head but he would leave Zero alone for now. Instead, he turned and walked back inside the moon dorms to be greeted by Shiki and a few of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there it is, chapter four! And I'm just going to say now that the 'workings' of the association's assassins that I low key keep mentioning will be really important in the future. I realize that some parts of certain chapters won't make sense because I do have a lot of other world characters and ideas that I basically just shoved in here like 'hey guess what you exist in a place you really probably shouldn't but I'm an author so I don't care' kinda thing? I'm sorry. I hope you're still on board though, it gets fun I promise and I'll try to upload as fast as possible to keep things going at a good pace. Thanks for reading, your comments and hits are appreciated ~Len


	5. Speculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah let's see...I'm sorry about this chapter? It's not like it's particularly bad or anything but it might not make sense, I'm not sure really since I'm the one who wrote it I don't have any real clue what if anything at all is being translated clearly from my brain to you guys. Let me know. If you're thinking 'you're making Zero too OP' you're probably right but it just added to the story and there are explanations for it later on please don't hate me. I really enjoy Zero's character a lot, if you can't tell, and so I like messing with him in different power playing positions which didn't happen in the manga so that's my reasoning really for most of my fanfictions. I don't mean to make them like all powerful god-like beings, sometimes it just turns out that way and in this one, it did so if you don't like that then I'd stop reading this fic here. Move to my OHHC fic maybe? That's a rough one. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy Chapter 5

Speculations

"How was your date with Kiryuu?" Aido questioned immediately. The others turned their focus on Takuma once the question was asked, everyone was eager for his answer.

"I'd hardly call it a date but we had a good time at the tea shop." Takuma replied with a light smile.

"Oh? Then where is Kiryuu?" Ruka asked after looking around for a second.

"He went down to the stables for a bit, frankly I believe whatever happened at that meeting with the Chairman of the association has him on edge and worried." He explained looking over at Kaname and giving him a slight nod. The pureblood nodded back before he turned back to his book. The blond understood the small gesture, the two would talk about the evening later.

"Did he tell you what all they talked about?" Kain wondered aloud looking up from the coffee table. Takuma however shook his head.

"I believe whatever was said and decided will not be discussed with any of us for a while longer. Zero-kun is still quite secretive and very quiet." Came the answer with a slight sigh as Takuma glanced out the window towards the direction of the stables.

"I have a feeling that this war Kiryuu-kun is to be on the front lines of is going to be troublesome." Kaname announced with a mental sigh. Takuma and the others couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Zero sighed as he glanced around, the black rose vines crawled up the stable walls and covered much of the ceiling. Closing his eyes the vines dried and fell to the ground before seemingly turning into ash with a small flick of the silverette's wrist. 'The power of my Silverblood is still increasing, if I don't start exercising it soon it'll build up too much and I will have no chance of control.' He voiced in his head, using a few vines to pull himself up into a standing position; as the hunter walked out of the stabled and headed towards the moon dorms the vines burned in blue flames behind him and his eyes flashed silver. There was a level E in the distance, towards town from the school and far enough for him to shoot without causing too much disruption to the surrounding areas. 'A perfect target to practice some blast control.' The teen mused, turning and darting off into the forest.

'Where are you going?' Aido, who had been keeping tabs on the hunter asked himself as he quickly followed the other off academy campus. Zero seemed to be quite a bit faster than the last time Aido remembered, following the level D up to a vacant isolated church he watched Zero easily made his way to the top. 'How the hell is he going to hit anything with Bloody Rose from there?' He snorted in his head, though his inner voice was swiftly shut up when a glowing bow and silver arrow was pulled out of nowhere. With narrowed eyes he could see the level E that the ex-human was aiming at, but even he could hardly see it so he had no clue how the ex-human could. 'Idiot.' The blond decided and shook his head, leaning against the wall he was looking to watch the cocky prick fail.

'I don't have enough power to kill humans right now thankfully, but this could shake some ground and break a few windows.' Zero reminded himself, the level E was clear in his sight. Pulling back the bow and perfecting his aim one last time, the hunter let his arrow streak through the air and hit dead on. The power attached to the arrow exploded, Zero watched as the ring of power expanded faster than light over the area. Aido's eyes widened and he braced himself against the wall as the wave of invisible power hit the church. It was a small tremor that only cracked the windows out here, but he wouldn't want to be near the source of the arrow.

'What the hell was that?!' The blond questioned, his skin tingled and sparked from the assault of hunter magic. He watched as Zero skillfully took off back towards the school without making a single noise. 'Has the damn level E always been so strong?' He wondered as he slowly followed, finding his body extremely lethargic from the magic. No doubt if he wasn't a noble or any lesser class than he was he would have been paralyzed and dead before he could even think about it.

'Why the hell is that moron following me?' Zero asked himself as he fleetingly saw Aido at the church, he had been focused on the level E and only half noticed the scent of the icy noble. 'I'll have to make sure to keep clear of him, and watch out for any other possible followers.' He added as he quickly slipped inside his room via the window he had purposefully left open.

"Where have you been?" Kain questioned as he watched Aido stumble in the door. The older of the two did not wish to be caught up in the younger's idiotic quests to bring misery to Zero but he figured it would be best to at least ask the idiot what he had been doing for nearly half the evening. "And why are you moving so slow?" He added as an afterthought. His cousin was usually much more energetic than what he presented himself to be just now.

"I don't know what all happened, I was tracking that stupid level D on a spontaneous hunt but something was abnormal." Aido started to explain as he sat down on his bed and groaned.

"What was different? I'm sure he goes on random hunts all the time. Probably makes it easier on him in the end." The older shrugged. Aido shook his head however.

"No, this was unlike him, he had so much power. We went to the old abandoned church, he killed the E with a bow and arrow but they weren't normal. It was as though they were glowing and when it hit there was a wave of power that flooded the area. I can still feel the magic coursing over my skin and the slow moving is because it was equipped with some paralysis charm I assume." The blond told him, lying on his back and running a hand through his hair.

"We don't know the extent of Kiryuu's hunting power, it could be normal and we just don't know. Although I admit it's strange he didn't use Bloody Rose, also the wave of power...I believe what's what knocked Rima and Ruka down earlier. Cracked a few windows and broke the door too." Kain ventured thoughtfully. Aido raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"I think it has something to do with the war. If I find out I'm sure Kaname-sama will be pleased with me." Aido smiled mischievously. Kain sighed and shook his head.

"Don't get yourself into trouble Aido, Kaname-sama is having Takuma try and find out everything he can about what is going on. If you mess it up Kaname-sama may have your head." He warned though he knew it was falling on partially deaf ears. 'Takuma may kill you as well.' The older cousin added in his head but decided not to say anything more.

"I'll wait until next week to start tracking him on missions, are you in or what?" Aido asked him to which Kain rolled his eyes, he had a feeling that no matter what he said he would get dragged into some part of his scheme.

"I'm not going to get in Takuma or Kaname-sama's way with this." He answered eventually. "And what happens when Kiryuu catches on to you? It's not like you can hide yourself from him if you plan on tracking him anywhere; he's a hunter and a skilled one at that." The amber-eyed noble added on giving his cousin a look of warning. Aido flicked his hand dismissively at the comment.

"He won't know, elite hunter or not I can be stealthy enough to evade his senses." The blond assured with confidence that Kain knew would get them into trouble. Kain shook his head and silently, mentally, prayed there wouldn't be total disaster and humiliation in store for his cousin.

"That idiot will get himself killed." Kaname mumbled from his study where he and Takuma were filling out more paperwork for the Council elders.

"If Aido does end up tracking or trailing Zero-kun there will be no doubt he will be found out quickly. I'm sure Zero-kun knew he was there this time as well, and if he truly is hiding for one reason or another Aido may get into some trouble." The blonde sighed with a small shake of his head.

"I'd like to believe he isn't that stupid, but if what he speaks of is really what occurred and Kiryuu did cause the tremor earlier then I believe it is worth looking into. Until we have further evidence however it is better we only stay curious." The vampire prince decided with Takuma nodding along.

"I believe I am actually starting to get somewhere in his walls, when the right time comes I can ask him if he is on the open side that day." He offered finishing another paper and leaning back in his chair for a small break.

"That would be ideal, I'd rather not go snooping and risk getting caught by him. Satan knows what he would do if that were to happen." Came the dry reply with Takuma sweat-dropping at the scenarios running through his head for the outcome of that encounter.

"With the war coming up, do you believe the Hunter's Association is setting him up for failure by sending him on so many missions before he will be sent to the front lines?" The noble ventured to ask, unable to completely hide the concern in his voice.

"I don't believe that the Association thinks of Kiryuu's health very much. Either that or they know something more about Kiryuu." Kaname answered, sipping at his tea languidly reading through another paper.

'I do wonder, what all do you have hiding about yourself Zero-kun.' Takuma questioned inside his head as he felt the teen's presence moving from his quarters down to the library where he seemed to spend quite a lot of time. 'His safe haven within the moon dorms it seems like, because no one else goes to the library for long periods of time.' He mused to himself. Zero truly was the epitome of introverted once he settled into an environment.

"Do you think you will be able to settle him into the rest of the moon dorms?" Kaname questioned after a small stretch of silence, he was curious to see if the ex-human actually could function around others without hiding away from them all the time.

"I don't believe he is uncomfortable with us so much as society today, he knows quite a bit about the past; a past most vampires don't know of at all. Frankly, I don't think Zero-kun hates vampires or us for that matter. I do believe that he isolates himself for fear of hurting others, he thinks so little and hatefully of himself, he doesn't think he can get close to others. That needs to be resolved before he will open up to the night class at all I'm positive." Takuma answered with a pained tone in his voice. Kaname frowned at that. He knew Zero hated himself, that was obvious, but he didn't have any idea how much.

"Do you believe he hates himself enough to push away everyone else for their protection and sacrifice himself in the meantime?" The pureblood wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, it's possible he would, why do you ask? Is there something you're concerned about?" Takuma questioned back turning to face the vampire prince.

"This war, it is possible that Kiryuu-kun goes too far with taking it on by himself if he feels he has to protect anyone around him." Said prince replied causing Takuma's eyes to widen.

"If that theory is correct then it's possible Zero-kun will leave the academy in order to start his isolation from everyone here long before the actual wartime is upon the association." The noble sighed and crossed his arms while leaning against the window. Kaname nodded along to his friend's words, thinking along the same lines himself.

"Keep close tabs on him Takuma, but don't stray too far into the fire or he may retaliate against you." He advised eventually to which the noble nodded and bowed slightly to his superior's words.

"Tomorrow is Monday, it's likely that he will start taking missions again for the next week. I have a feeling Zero-kun uses missions to avoid gathering places with the rest of the moon dorms." Came the added on thought from the blond. Kaname nodded and mentally sighed.

'There will be only so much we can do about Kiryuu in the whole, but maybe we can do something to keep him around long enough to figure out what is needing to be known.' The pureblood thought to himself, the sun was rising quickly and the nobles started shifting towards their rooms. "Let us turn in for bed before we work through the night." He decided, standing from his mahogany desk and putting the rest of his papers to the side. Takuma followed quietly and with a slight bow, he headed in the direction of his room.


	6. The Hunters Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yari will have a bit of an extended visit in the night class and shares some valuable information that he probably isn't supposed to sparking Kaname's curiosity and Takuma's concern even more. Kaito shows up again and interacts with a couple of the night class members as they are sent over to the association on orders from Kaname. They're not received very well at first so the hunter helps them out a bit and shares some more background information on Zero and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting one more tonight and that's because this is where things actually get kinda interesting. You'll get to know more information about Yari in the future as well as the news he brings but this is where things start to pick up the pace and mellow out on the information load...probably until the next chapter but you'll see what I mean when you get there! Please enjoy chapter six! ~Len

The Hunters Association

As evening approached and the night class was getting ready for breakfast, Yari awaited the pureblood prince with a letter stating the details of Zero's latest mission which he was in the process of leaving for. "Missions already?" Rima questioned as she and the other nobles gathered in the dining room.

"Zero-sama likes to get as many missions as possible done during the week, besides, the more missions before the war begins the less he will have to do after he returns." Came the explanation with a monotone look.

"Has he already left?" Aido questioned almost eagerly. Yari's eyes narrowed slightly but shook his head.

"He is currently waiting by the gates, most likely speaking with Kaito-sama." The messenger replied though clearly he wasn't pleased with sharing so much about the young hunter's location with the blond noble. Aido however just nodded, Yari handed the letter to Kaname and briskly walked out of the dorms as fast as he could.

"Why did you ask if Kiryuu had left yet or not?" Rima questioned as the group walked towards the kitchen.

"Curiosity I suppose." Aido answered with a shrug. Kain flashed a warning look to his cousin then shared a glance with Takuma who looked mildly concerned.

"When does it say that Kiryuu will be back?" Ruka asked turning to the pureblood who was looking over the letter.

"It's supposed to be a full twenty four hour mission..." Shiki answered in a mumble which caused Takuma to choke on his tea.

"A twenty-four-hour mission? How is that even possible? Surely he won't be fighting level E's the entire time right?" He questioned after sputtering and flailing a bit.

"It looks like he will be at several different locations through the night, I suppose that means that the association is on a shortage for available hunters. So, of course, his missions are longer and more complicated." Kaname replied looking over the rest of the small amount of details he was allowed to be let in on.

"I pity him for that, even the council isn't that hard on us and it feels as though we're always doing something for them." The blond mumbled while crossing his arms.

"I'll be surprised if Kiryuu-kun lives long enough to even fight in the war at all if he keeps running himself on missions like this one." Kain mumbled while shaking his head.

"Yari is back." Rima announced in a bored tone just before the hunter and messenger walked up to the table.

"Don't tell me he's going on another mission after this one." Ruka spoke up with narrowed eyes.

"No, I was told to relay a message to you Kuran-san for you to relay to Zero-sama when he returns." The man answered stiffly as his attention turned to the pureblood.

"And what is this message I am supposed to give him?" Kaname questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Why can't you give the message to Kiryuu yourself?" Aido jumped in with a glare.

"Because I am not able to connect with Zero-sama at any time." Yari answered patiently though it was obvious he wished to leave.

"Not allowed?" Kain questioned now confused, he was sure the hunters were closely connected. However all he got for his inquiry was a simple slight nod.

"Regardless, what is the message you need to relay." Kaname stated more than asked.

"When he returns from his mission tomorrow, Zero-sama is to report to the association to be informed of when he is to move to The Compound." He replied after glaring out the window.

"What is the 'Compound'?" Takuma questioned though he figured he wouldn't get a desired answer. To his surprise Yari sighed and leaned back against the wall with a defeated look.

"I do not know all the details of what happens or where The Compound is. I know it is a training grounds that the Kiryuu Clan created long ago, they would go there a month exactly before a war to train and fully unlock their true power. They have one month to control this power and prepare before they are taken to the battlefield. Only the Chairman of the Hunter's Association is allowed to move freely between the compound and the outside world. No one else can come or go including the Kiryuus until the war begins and ends." The messenger hunter answered as he stared out the window.

"He will be completely isolated from society all because he needs to train for war?" Ruka questioned with a frown.

"Essentially yes, it is because of the dangers that would arise if they, or he, were to continue living in our society and proximity. Zero-sama knows the risks of Silverblood and his forms which is why he willingly goes to the compound before war time. He wishes to keep those around him safe and out of harm's way." Yari replied quietly, the front he used every time he walked into the moon dorms had completely vanished.

"Is he a danger to himself as well?" Takuma pressed, noting in his head to find out what this 'Silverblood' was as well as Zero's 'forms' that Yari mentioned.

"If Zero-sama is not able to control the Silverblood then he will die either during or after the war. The compound is the only safe place he can exercise the full extent of his magic without killing innocent beings." Came the answer though Yari's eyes became guarded and he pursed his lips.

'He said more than he wanted to, or was supposed to.' Aido observed in his head. 'If I track him I will need to keep my distance until I know what this supposed power he has is.' He added, deep in thought.

"I will take my leave now, the Chairman will be waiting for me." Yari announced quickly before making a slow dash to the door and vanishing off campus grounds.

"Seiren." Kaname called out, the noble appeared quickly and bowed lowly out of respect.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" She asked though she had a pretty good idea of what would be asked of her.

"Gather all the records you can about the Kiryuu Clan and this compound, I wish to know what Kiryuu will be doing and what all happens." The vampire prince ordered without a fault in the beat. Seiren nodded and bowed once more before she vanished from sight. Seiren was the best information gatherer known to vampire history for a reason. "Aido." Kaname furthered causing the blond noble to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes Kaname-sama?" He inquired, hoping he wasn't getting reprimanded for anything.

"I would like you to go down to the archives in the Hunter's Association and find out whatever you can on the genetic makeup and bloodline of the Kiryuu Clan. You will take Takuma with you, and Takuma I wish for you to find anything and everything you can on this 'Silverblood'. Then I wish for you to somehow bring it up with Kiryuu himself since I believe only he knows the true details." Kaname finished.

"Yes Kaname-sama." The two chorused getting a nod as they stood and headed out the door.

"Do you believe all that the messenger said Kaname-sama?" Kain asked once his cousin had gone with Takuma from the dining hall.

"I do not believe that the hunter could be telling us false information when his aura was so true. No matter if all is said is true or not it is worth looking into for future reference." The pureblood answered though he still had some doubt himself, the Kiryuu Clan were always too unknown for his liking anyway. 'A perfect clan of ghosts to the world yet a most monarchical clan for those who knew them.' He told himself as he and the rest of the nobles got up to head to class. Kaname would have to make some excuse for the missing nobles, Touga would surely not approve of the true reason they were gone from his class.

"Takuma." Aido stated as the two rode in comfortable silence in a car produced by the pureblood to get them to the association.

"Hmm?" The taller blond questioned turning his eyes from the window on the blond in front of him.

"Do you think something bad will happen to Kiryuu when he goes to that isolated compound?" He asked eventually trying not to come off as concerned for the level D, since he wasn't, but he was concerned just a little about what Yari had told them all.

"I believe, or at least I would like to optimistically think, that the worst that could come to Zero-kun over there is his isolation from everyone. Though even I have to admit that the idea of the Head of the association being the only one to enter and exit as he pleases does not sit well with me." Takuma replied after some thought on the question.

"The association Chairman wouldn't hurt him would he? I mean Kiryuu is fighting front lines for the bastard to begin with." Aido pointed out.

"Yes but we all know Zero-kun likes the workings of the association no more than he does the council and somehow I can't picture the association Chairman and Zero-kun being on incredibly friendly terms when he and Takamiya-kun don't even converse much." The other reasoned and folded his hands in his lap. "I believe Zero-kun is very lonely but plays it off as though he is fine because he has too big of a role to play in the Hunter's Association and even the academy for anyone to see his weaknesses. He hates himself more than anyone else, that is why I am worried about him isolating himself from the rest of society for a full month." He furthered, not once looking up from where his eyes were glued to his hands.

"Takuma-sama, Aido-sama, we have reached the grounds of the Hunter's Association, please do be careful on your visit here." Their driver piped in, pulling his car up to the gates of the building. Getting out he opened Takuma's door and then Aido's before bowing and pulling away once again.

"Do you think these guys even have the information we're looking for?" Aido sighed, seeing multiple pairs of glaring eyes directed at them from beyond the gates.

"If they don't then let's hope they know a place or a person who does. The Kiryuus were no doubt secretive and Zero-kun told me they made little to no strong friendships minus the one with the Yagari Clan. Meaning it's unlikely many hunters even know any details about the family much less the secrets within the Kiryuu Clan." Came the half-mumbled reply as the two were approached by two hunters from the other side of the gate.

"And what would two of Kuran Kaname's nobles be doing at our gates I wonder Taki?" One of the two, with red hair and amber eyes questioned to the other.

"I don't know Hiro, it's not often we get fancy pricks down here in our alleyway." The other, called Taki so it seemed, sneered looking Aido up and down.

"We've come on request of the pureblood Kuran-sama on a subject only to be discussed inside the association walls." Takuma answered calmly as possible, he could understand and handle Zero's attitude, but as far as the level B was concerned gate watchers were all a waste of energy and oxygen.

"Ooo! They're here on orders by Kuran Taki, clearly we care  _so_ much about the pureblood prince we have to let them in immediately." Hiro, as the first was called, stated dramatically. The two nearly burst out laughing until a familiar voice stepped in to help the nobles before Aido froze the hunters to death.

"Oi, open the gates or I report you both to the Head  _and_ Zero, these two are his classmates after all." The voice of Takamiya Kaito sounded from behind the two hunters at the gate causing them to jump.

"Kaito-san." They chorused and bowed before quickly opening the gates for the two nobles.

'Never thought I'd be living for the day I was grateful for Takamiya's existence at the academy.' Aido thought as he and Takuma nodded their thanks and followed the hunter inside the association walls.

"If anyone gives you trouble just say you'll report them to Zero, hunters will lay off once they know you're acquainted with him." The older, from what the noble's were told, hunter advised.

"He is widely respected here then?" Takuma inquired but frowned when Kaito shrugged.

"They're terrified of him more like, he's a Kiryuu after all, and on top of that everyone here knows Zero is close enough to running the association he could deal political, physical and verbal hell to anyone and there'd be no one to stop him." The ash brown haired hunter explained.

"I never would have guessed he had so much influence and power here." Aido mumbled to which Kaito snorted.

"Why would you? Zero doesn't project his political power as vampires do in the council, arguably because of his family line and his hunter status you could say Zero has more power and influence than the Chairman." He responded before picking up a few files and sliding them under a nearby door. "Now, where is it exactly you need to go?" Came the inevitable question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you intrigued yet? I told you things would get better didn't I? At least before they get worse again, that's always how it goes it seems. But that's beside the point, I'm excited for the next couple chapters, Kaito (like Takuma) will be taking on an older brother role as you kind of see him do in the manga. He's a bit of a protector but in a different way than Takuma. He's a very devoted friend but he has trouble sharing that in front of Zero because he's a hunter and they have some emotion-related issues as a community. Kaito will come in a lot in this fic as well as another little friend that you'll meet later on. Have a wonderful day, night, evening, etc. and thanks for reading!


	7. Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a short recap, Takuma and Aido were requested to go to to the Hunters Association to find information on the Kiryuu Clan, their background, etc. The first half of this chapter or so surrounds them and then switches to Zero on one of his missions. Later on, Zero and Takuma return to the association after Kaname tells Zero what he was asked to relay by Yari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day or so since I posted a series of chapters so I'm back at it tonight! I apologize for the first like three paragraphs of this chapter because it's just...stupid but I had nothing better going on in my brain so I'm sorry. Other than that this chapter is really a lot of filler with a bit of a mystery that will come into play way later on. I hope you guys enjoy it, thank you to everyone that has commented and read up to this point you guys are honestly amazing and make me feel far more confident than I should be, please enjoy! ~Len

Archives

"We actually need to look at your archives, upon receiving some questionable and concerning information Kaname-sama-" Takuma started to explain but Kaito cut him off with a hand.

"I don't care why you're here or what Kuran-san wants you to find, the archives are down the hall to the left, if you take the stairs down to the last floor you can't miss them." He interrupted then headed off down another hallway and vanished. The two nobles shared a questioning look before heading in the direction mentioned to them.

"I know he said to go to the bottom floor but he at least could have explained how many underground floors the HA has!" Aido growled as the duo made their way down the ninth flight of stairs.

"While I do agree this is tedious, we're also vampires, we could make this a lot faster." Takuma replied when they reached the tenth flight down. Aido nodded and the two took off in a run down two more flights of stairs before they stepped into a stone walled library looking place with hundreds upon thousands of books and files from floor to ceiling.

"Holy shit...where do we start?" Aido gaped at the place spread out in front of him. Takuma, finding himself speechless, shook his head and continued to stare at his surroundings.

"You made it to the archives, that must mean you truly are seriously looking for something. Kaito-kun told me that I would be getting visitors of the vampire kind." A voice sounded from off to the side. Both boys turned to see an older hunter, a woman with thick black hair that was turning gray tied up in a bun.

"Ah yes, we're here on behalf of Kaname-sama who asked us to find anything and everything on the Kiryuu family. I am to find things on what is called the Silverblood and my partner is to track the bloodline and genetic makeup." Takuma answered politely, the woman nodded and motioned for the nobles to follow her lead.

"So much and yet so little was accurately documented on the Kiryuu Clan. You will have to check with the young master if you wish to know everything in its truest form, but I can show you where their documents are." She explained. "We keep them separate from all the other files, the family dating back could make a library of only their stories and it would be almost as big as this one." She added with a small chuckle. Takuma and Aido both paled at the thought.

"This is all on the Kiryuu family?" Aido questioned looking around the room, they had been taken through another secret doorway in the back opening up to a classroom-sized room filled with bookshelves. Every one of them was filled from side to side with files and books.

"Yes, but for the two things you boys are looking for you will need this shelf here Aido-kun and Takuma-kun you will find some of what you need over here on the side." The senior hunter explained, pointing each noble in the direction they needed to be in. "If you need help finding anything more do not hesitate to call me over." She added on and headed to the main section of the archives.

"Well, this is going to take forever I assume." Aido grumbled with a sigh, Takuma only hummed in response, knowing the blond would do a thorough job since it was for Kaname. He would never skimp out on a job for the ever so respected pureblood.

"Your section is quite small compared to some of the others though, so I wouldn't complain too much, not to mention we're lucky in the first place that all this was written and recorded for us to begin with." The older noble pointed out, Aido couldn't help but to agree but made no sound of it as he started pulling out family records of the medical section in their lives.

Zero groaned as he felt another level E presence while he walked around the target area. It was only one nest, but he could understand why the mission would take a full night. The damned level Es just kept coming! It wasn't a large area, smaller than the size of Kaname's study room he figured. How they packed so many vampires in there was beyond his comprehension. 'And why in this area is another question.' He added in thought while firing off two more rounds of bullets. The place didn't look to be one in which vampires would willingly spend time in much less make a housing situation in. There wasn't very much human traffic, nor was there much cover from the sun during the day. Rather, in all brutal honesty, there wasn't much of anything that would normally be a must have for the survival of so many bloodthirsty vampires. It just didn't make any sense at all. 'There has to be something here, level Es don't live just anywhere out here. Nests are places specifically according to what is around the area.' The hunter recited one of his sensei's lectures in his head over again. Deciding to tap into his Silverblood senses he looked around again. There were marks on the trees, specific to a certain clan of hunters that used to be aligned with the association, they had turned rogue now however and Zero stopped keeping tabs on them. 'So they moved out here, the level Es are probably tied with them somehow which is why they won't leave.' The silverette mused to himself. There was still the question of why the clan wanted or needed the level Es...but he would report his findings to the association first and have the Chairman mull it over. Looking up to the sky he realized it would soon be dawning and he would have to turn back in order to make it back to the association by midday. With a sigh, the hunter headed out of the area and back towards town. Of course, as he should have suspected, on his way to town there were a few level Es stalking humans that he had to kill off quietly. It wasn't hard with the charms instead of using his normal methods, but it did slow his timing on getting to the association where he filled out his report and then had a car take him back to school.

Upon getting inside his room he found a letter had been slid under his door asking him to meet with Takuma and Kaname in the pureblood's study. Closing his eyes and holding in a tired sigh the silver-haired hunter pocketed the letter and walked to the vampire's room where he knew the two would be patiently waiting for his arrival.

"Welcome Zero-kun." Takuma smiled and ushered the casually dressed vampire in the room.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked with his eyes turning to Kuran, who was sitting behind his mahogany desk looking over a few papers Zero assumed were for the council.

"Yes, please have a seat Kiryuu-kun." Kaname started, motioning for the teen to sit on the couch. Zero hesitated but did so nonetheless. "I was asked to relay a message to you from the association Chairman. Yari-san delivered it to me shortly after you left." The pureblood watched for any reaction the hunter gave to his words, wondering if Zero had any idea about this 'compound' place himself. As he predicted the boy gave no indication of knowing why the messenger was sent to the pureblood.

"Yari? He's a messenger isn't he? I didn't think he was one of mine though." Zero pondered aloud.

"One of?" Takuma asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I have a few messengers for me, three of them I have worked within the field alongside other hunters, Yari included. The others I only know by name or brief meeting." Zero explained with a shrug. Takuma frowned slightly at that but shook it off soon after, he didn't want to make the younger vampire nervous or anything.

"Yari requested me to tell you that you are to report to the association in order to discuss when you are to move to The Compound for...training as he said." Kaname explained putting his papers aside and turning his full attention to the silverette. He could see Zero tense for a brief moment and then quickly guarded himself once again and nodded.

"I see, I suppose I should leave as soon as possible." The teen said half to himself and half to the two vampires in front of him. Standing and moving to the window Zero looked out to the trees. "If I leave now I should be back here before morning." He added on mostly to himself this time, unaware of the non-verbal conversation Takuma was having with the pureblood.

"Do you mind if I accompany you Zero-kun?" The blonde eventually questioned catching Zero's attention once again.

"I don't know why you would want to, but yes if you so wish to I won't stop you." Came the unexpected reply. Takuma smiled and nodded while Kaname listened in, he wondered just how much Zero would confide in Takuma in the long run; he hoped enough to get information on the unknown parts of Silverblood and the Kiryuu family. "We should get going quickly." The young hunter voiced once again but this time it was clearly directed to Takuma.

"I will send for a car to drive you there and bring you back once your business has concluded." Kaname chimed in which had both vampires nodding.

"We shouldn't take too long, I can make a very likely guess to what I will be told." Zero told him before he and Takuma left the pureblood to his papers and headed out to the already waiting car by the gates.

"Do you already know when you will be sent to the compound?" The blonde asked when the car pulled away from the school.

"I believe so yes, it's custom to go to The Compound approximately one month before being sent on the frontlines. The rest of the time beforehand the Chairman expects us to start training ourselves on missions." Zero explained though he kept his eyes watching out the window.

"And I assume you go straight to the field once you're done with this training grounds." Takuma half asked but mostly stated. Zero scoffed but nodded anyway.

"Yes, if you can be so nice as to call it a training grounds. It's more like a prison." The silverette replied quietly. Of course, to a vampire's ear it was spoken clear as a bell. Deciding not to comment on it any further for fear the boy would reel back from him, Takuma turned his own attention out the window as well. The ride was overall fairly silent between the two, in many ways Zero really did remind Takuma of Shiki with his quiet attitude and laid back style.

'Only I can't see Zero willingly going into modeling and even if he did I doubt anyone would ever find out about it.' He mused with a half smile.

"Why did you want to come along?" The hunter spoke up after another stretch of comfortable silence. Takuma looked over but Zero's eyes were still trained out the window.

"In all honesty? I came because I'm worried about you Zero." He answered, Zero's eyes immediately snapped to Takuma's. Finding them serious but still kind and fully honest, a look Zero only truly knew from his parents and the headmaster or on rare occasion his former master. Zero opened his mouth to say he could take care of himself but Takuma beat him to speaking. "I am well aware of your status in the world of the hunters and even more so your family name. I do not worry when I see you leaving for missions, after a good night's rest and some food, I am worried that you will throw yourself into battle out of a feeling of obligation and a will of self-sacrifice. You are a person who interests me greatly and I admit fully that before our interactions when you stepped into the moon dorms I too was wary of your every move or word. Now I know how foolish of me that was and I want to know you as you. Not as the rumors or as a past enemy. I want to know the real Kiryuu Zero. And I will never forgive myself if I turn away from you now. That, Zero-kun, is why I want to come with you." The blonde finished, returning to his smiling face Zero had gotten used to. He said nothing in return, only blinked and turned his attention back out the window, he didn't have to respond. The car ride was spent in a peaceful thoughtful silence the rest of the way to the Hunter's Association. Takuma couldn't help but mentally groan as he saw the two familiar faces of the hunter he had talked to before with Aido still at the gates.

"We have arrived, I will await your return outside the gates." Their driver announced causing Zero to roll his eyes.

"Zero-sama." The duo greeted the elder hunter and bowed out of respect before quickly opening the gates.

"Taki, Hiro, why are you two managing the gates?" Zero questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Or do I even want to know?" He added when he saw the blushing and embarrassed looks stationed on the two faces of the young hunters.

"They're being punished for foolishly messing with charms in the library." Kaito's voice sounded causing Zero to look up and tilt his head slightly.

"Charm casting hardly seems to be worth the punishment." The silverette pointed out to which Kaito nodded.

"This is true, but turning Komu-san into a warthog was." The older hunter replied to which Zero snorted in amusement before following the other inside with Takuma slightly behind him and watching his surroundings carefully. As they approached the door of the Chairman's office Zero told the other two to wait outside for him. Kaito was reluctant, which caught Takuma's attention and concern, but neither would go against Zero's wishes at the very moment so they agreed without complaint. Even before the vampire hunter could knock, the door was opened by someone and Zero was rushed inside before the doors closed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the beginning note that Zero's section is quite long and I apologize because I know that can trip the eyes a little bit but for me, it just flowed better as one paragraph so that's why I didn't make it into two. Other than that I tried to add in some (bad) humor in there but I'm not really sure if it worked or not. Regardless I hope you found it somewhat interesting and I promise the next one to come will be better.


	8. Silverblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname and the inner noble circle learn about what 'Silverblood' really means, what it can entail, and why Zero leaving is a real problem. Despite that they decide not to move forward with any of their learned information yet, it does bring out more questions and some dark realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's where I kinda start to mess around with things in the series, remember that OP Zero thing I was talking about? Yeah, that comes into play the most in this chapter and again I apologize for it. Another thing to note is I did make Shizuka, Rido and the Chairman of the association all kinda 'Kiryuu obsessed' but for different reasons than the original manga series (duh). I am aware that Rido wasn't actually all that interested in Zero in the series, but in this story it makes more sense that he is. If you don't like that you're welcome to kinda just skip most of this chapter, it does explain a little more about the Compound and why it may not be the best place to be but you'll also get an in-depth look at that later on. I know, I keep saying 'this will be explained later' and 'that'll make sense in later chapters' I promise it actually all really will, just...later on. Anyway, I hope you guys forgive me for my real strong god-modding in this chapter and enjoy anyway. ~Len

Silverblood

"Zero, it's good to see you so soon after I had Yari give that message to Kuran-san. I trust you know why you are here?" The Chairman greeted the silverette.

"To discuss when I will move to The Compound in order to truly start preparing for war." Zero replied as he leaned against the window and let his eyes close. A gesture the Chairman took to mean the boy was relaxed and willing to listen. A phenomenon that didn't often happen.

"Yes, normally you would go to The Compound a month before actual wartime but this war is different and you've never awakened to full Silverblood. I would like to send you sooner because of this fact." The elder hunter started as he looked at the younger still at the window.

"How much sooner? I still need to finish preparing the assassins." Zero pointed out opening his eyes and staring back at the Chairman.

"I would like to send you a month early in order to let you fully practice and train with the power of Silverblood. It will give you time to do more missions with the assassins and train them harder. If it is needed you can take the assassins to The Compound with you but they will not be allowed to stay overnight." The older proposed though his voice hardened towards the end of his proposition. Zero's eyes narrowed and hardened at the man supposed to be his superior.

"I do not wish to bring them anywhere near that place just as the rules apply to everyone else. It is too dangerous for even them. I will go a month early but the first month I won't be doing hard training and I am going to halve the missions I have now." He replied leaving little to no room for argument as he did with his students.

"If you halve your missions there will only be more work when you come back from this." The Chairman pointed out to which Zero nodded.

"I will do them when I come back then, as far as I'm concerned this meeting is over." Came the answer before the teen walked out of the room and back to Takuma and Kaito who were still waiting.

"Welcome back." Kaito nodded to him to which Zero nodded back and turned to Takuma.

"I believe we're done here, let us return to the academy." He announced, the blonde smiled and nodded, waiting to ask the outcome of the meeting until they were in the car.

By the time the two walked into the moon dorms once again, it was just beginning to dawn and most of the night class was asleep or heading there. Takuma decided to speak with Kaname the following evening while Zero was gone on a mission once again. The two walked up the stairs and headed to their respective rooms with a nod to one another. After he got inside Zero collapsed against the door gasping for air but trying to remain as quiet as possible. 'Why is this happening right now?!' He bit back a silent scream and clenched his eyes tightly trying to wait out the pain.

"Should I go get Kaname-sama for you?" A calm voice sounded causing Zero's eyes to snap open again and stare in the direction of the last vampire he expected to be in his room if any were dumb enough to stay in there in the first place. Gripping the floor and clenching his eyes once again until the pain subsided and he could move again he turned to face the noble.

"Why, of all nobles, are you in my room of all places?" He questioned, though continued to move about and prepare to sleep.

"I was asked to check in on you for Kaname-sama, now are you going to tell me what I just saw or will you be stubborn about it?" Aido questioned back as Zero turned and headed into the bathroom to change.

"It's really none of your or Kuran's business, you can tell him I said that, and I don't need a babysitter." The silverette answered in a low growl.

"Very well, but I can't leave just yet. I have questions for you." The small blonde informed, watching Zero's every move with calculative eyes.

"You can't wait until morning?" Zero sighed as he filed through the stack of sorted missions he put together.

"No, it can't, since you're leaving tomorrow for a mission as I heard Takuma say." Aido answered pointedly. Once again Zero sighed and nodded eventually while he opened one of the missions and signed off on it paying next to no attention to Aido as he read over the given information. "It's true that hunters come from vampires initially right? Like your long past ancestors or something." The noble questioned.

"Something like that yes." Zero mumbled in reply. Aido mentally growled at the unhelpful answer but he couldn't do anything to the silverette without ruining everything for Kaname-sama.

"Do any hunter clans know which vampire lineage they come from?" He continued on.

"Some do and some don't, others would never tell you if they do know." Came the answer along with a shrug, Aido huffed silently and crossed his arms.

"Do you know which clan your family is connected to?" The blonde whispered quietly, not wanting to make the silverette get defensive and kick him out early. Zero put the mission down and looked to Aido with guarded eyes.

"Even if I do know, there's no reason for me to tell you that kind of information." He responded though without anger or a tone of warning.

"What happened just now when you walked in?" His question hung in the air between the two and Aido noticed Zero's body stiffen slightly.

"It's not something easily explained and even if I was awake enough to give you a full lecture on it I wouldn't know how to. Let's just say it's complicated. Are we finished?" The hunter questioned, feeling this would get him nowhere with the other anymore Aido nodded.

"Yes, but only for now, whatever just happened and whatever is happening to you won't and can't stay hidden. Not from a building of vampires. You're not in the day class anymore Kiryuu." The noble reminded as he walked out and shut the silverette's door. Zero leaned back and closed his eyes for a while.

'Believe me, Aido, I'm well aware I can't hide from the night class. But before anyone knows the entirety of my background I will be either at The Compound or already in war.' He thought before he collapsed into his bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"So then, what have you all found?" Kaname questioned the three nobles he gave specific tasks to. The other nobles were also in the study room but stayed out of the conversation for the most part.

"I found that while all hunters come from vampire ancestry and lineage it seems that the Kiryuu Clan is the exception. There is no known record of where they come from. In every record I could find it simply stated the Kiryuus were just there. They simply appeared as what the association refers to as 'true hunters'." Aido started off.

"They just appeared? How is that possible, hunters don't just appear on Earth without some sort of vampiric influence in the past." Ruka pointed out from her place on the couch.

"Either they were, and it is simply unknown what clan they are aligned with...or there is something else in the past that influenced their power and status as these true hunters." Takuma suggested from where he stood.

"What are you getting at Takuma?" Kain questioned as he became interested in the conversation

"As I was researching what little information has been documented on Silverblood I found something that piqued my interest." The noble began, pulling out a few papers from a file folder he was holding. The papers he put on Kaname's desk depicted four different beings. The first was of a man, looking like what Kaname assumed to be one of Zero's ancestors. Even without color on the pictures he could see the silver hair and signature lilac-amethyst eyes. The man stood, in a field of some sort, with an aura of pride and power given to the Kiryuu Clan. "This is the standard form, or so the author called it, including this form which presents the clan member as a human with unnatural ability there are four forms a Kiryuu can take on." He continued as Kaname put up the picture on the board behind him.

"And these forms are? What does it mean for us and the resident ex-human we have staying here?" Ruka pressed further, not that she cared what it all meant but it could be troublesome for Kaname-sama.

"Trust me, it means a lot, that new tattoo that's taking place of the one we're used to is the tattoo of the Kiryuu Clan and marks the beginning of their awakening period. And before you ask what that is, awakening is a period when they come to their full power and can change into all of their forms at will. Which brings me to the first form Zero-kun will most likely be training with." Takuma continued placing a picture on the board slightly above Kaname's picture he placed. This one of a girl, slender and with a fierce look in her eyes. Long hair draped down to her ankles and she looked powerful as any pureblood.

"But that's a girl Takuma, the first image is clearly male." Rima stated in monotone.

"Yes, well, I don't know why this is but in this form they are female. A female pureblood vampire to be exact." He replied turning back to look at wide eyes and a few open mouths.

"A female pureblood?! How is that possible!" Ruka sputtered out in shock.

"We don't know, there's no information on that specific part of all this." Takuma shrugged before putting up another picture across from the pureblood. This one had a rather evil feeling to it even just from the picture. The being was back to being male, but his hair was black, his eyes were black and he had wings like an angel only black and surrounded by falling black petals.

"That doesn't look like something to mess with..." Shiki mumbled from the couch with a couple others nodding.

"It's not, this is what they call the dark side of Silverblood or, in other words, and ultra vampire hunter assassin that can rival quite literally any force. Not much is known of this form but it's largely a power desired by many. He is not partial to either vampire or hunter. Anything or anyone he decides is an enemy he can and will destroy. This form is also known as the 'Ultimate Weapon'. Anyone in alliance with a Kiryuu possessing this power could easily manipulate them into destroying and controlling the world in their favor." Takuma explained in a serious and somewhat small voice.

"That is what the Chairman of the association is trying to bring out through Kiryuu?" Kain stated more than asked but Kaname nodded anyway.

"What kind of war are they fighting to go to such drastic measures as needing that?" Aido wondered aloud, not even he would tease or pick a fight with Kiryuu if he was wielding that kind of power. It would be suicide.

"A group of vampires from a different area than here, though no one knows the full details." Kaname supplied with a mental sigh.

"Vampires from here or not they shouldn't need that much power for a war such as this." Takuma pointed out with a frown. "A pureblood would be more than enough power to end a war with most vampires no matter where they're from unless..." He trailed off and his eyes grew wide and worried.

"Unless what Takuma?" Kaname prompted with a growing unease at the noble's expression.

"What if they don't need that power at all but the Chairman is making it sound like they do in order to get behind the power of Silverblood?" He asked and left the question in the air.

"The Chairman would be able to control everything and anything or anyone he wanted to." Shiki replied solemnly.

"You know, now that I think about it, I once heard Kiryuu asking why he was the only one left alive to suffer from Hio's attack on the clan. Would it not make sense that she too was after the idea that controlling him would allow her to control Silverblood? His parents were too powerful and would never align with a mad pureblood, Ichiru, as we know, was most likely too weak to possess any of the strength she wanted, but she could use him to get to Zero. With Zero being as young as he was she could have easily bonded and put him under her entire control as purebloods often do with human or vampire pets." Kain chimed in after thinking back on all the information he now knew.

"Takuma, what is the fourth form the Kiryuus have?" Rima asked suddenly. The blonde put up the final picture above all the others. Once again it was a man standing there but his hair was light and he had bright angelic wings spread out behind his back. A bow and arrow were in his hands and a sword was attached to his left hip.

"This, the final form, is said to be more powerful than all the others combined. It's called the 'True Form' or so the texts say. The power held is that akin to an all-powerful angel. This power will range and grow depending on which member of the family is descended from which position in the archangel royal family." Takuma replied in awe.

"So that, is the power Shizuka, Rido, and the Chairman of the association are after. If that man gets a hold of Zero's power it could be detrimental to us." Kaname stood but paused when Seiren stepped out from the shadows of the wall.

"If that is the case, then we need to stop Kiryuu-kun from going to The Compound for that reason and more." She stated, once again shifting everyone's attention.

"What are the other reasons?" Kaname asked though he did not take his seat again.

"The Compound as we know is an isolated place where the Chairman will 'watch over' the progress of Silverblood. However, that involves nightly beatings, starvation, unusual cruelty and what they call 'breaking spirit'. Meaning that by the time Kiryu-kun steps onto that battlefield he will be only a weapon to be used and in abeyance of anything and everything the Chairman wants. Thus the reason for it being an isolated area no one knows of and the reason the Chairman is the only one who can come and go as he pleases." She supplied, surprising the others with how much she could actually talk in one go. What she said also raised quite a lot of concern about what would happen to the hunter at the compound.

"Do you think Kiryuu knows of the Chairman's intentions?" Takuma asked just to get the question out in the open.

"It's hard to say, Kiryuu is not one to be controlled and we all know that but he may be acting as though he knows nothing in order to play his own game with the Chairman." Kaname replied. "For now we wait and watch, there's nothing we can do as thing are, until we have more information it's best if we act as though we don't know anything." The pureblood decided, to which all the nobles complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well, now you know why I apologized in the beginning right? Lol. I forgot for a bit that I had the whole Zero and Aido meeting session in there, that'll continue in a later (there I go again) chapter. Other than that, I hope this chapter wasn't the worst thing you've ever read? I know it's pretty terrible. The next chapter will feature more of Kaito and Zero's relationship and touch on some of Zero's darker thoughts of himself so just beware of that. I suppose I should just kinda give a trigger warning now and I will at the beginning of chapter 9 (wow 9 chapters...where is my life going?) just to let you all know now because it does come up pretty quick. Better be safe than sorry. Honestly, this chapter makes me cringe more every time I read it which is why I'm apologizing so much and yes it is foreshadowing genderbending which will happen but it's not for a sexual or romantic reason. It's just a necessary step I had to take. Again, I'm really sorry this chapter is actual shit. Thanks for putting up with me.


	9. Of Kitchens and Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanket trigger warning suicide does come up in this chapter so if you're not going to be safe reading about it I would skip the first four paragraphs. Aside from that Kaito finally shows up! I had a lot of fun with their relationship, even though it's not really meaningful interactions in this until the end of the chapter I still thought it was important to include a little background of how they work together since they are a partnership and if I was more into the ship right now I'd totally write a KaiRo fic about them (might happen in the near future, we'll see) but for this particular shitpie I keep it all brotherly. It's cute in a different way, maybe even a bit more endearing to me. I'm rambling but I wanted to give you all a heads up.

Of Kitchens and Spies

Zero rested his head against the brick wall and closed his eyes for a few moments of rest, even though he had said he would cut down on missions he felt such a need to stay away from the vampires. Now more than ever as a matter of fact. 'Besides, I have to deal with those rogue hunters and the rest of those level Es.' The hunter told himself as he turned away from the pathway back to the academy and instead headed down the path to the association. He didn't expect the night class to pester him directly about anything, at least not yet, but Zero had no doubt that Aido had told Kuran what had happened between them even if neither of them had any true clue. 'No doubt he'll want me to feed from him if he thinks it was from hunger or bloodlust of any sort. Have to keep Yuki and the day class safe after all.' His brain supplied a snorted response to that and the teen mentally sighed. Really, if only he had been killed along with his parents all those years ago, it would save everyone so much trouble. 'And then you wouldn't have to worry about becoming an Ultimate Weapon either. So why  _do_ you keep living?' He asked himself, a question he was all too familiar with to be perfectly honest. Why in Satan's name  _was_ he alive still? He let his life stretch out in front of him and all it was filled with was death, destruction, murder, and betrayal. 'People don't need you anymore.' He reminded himself, and it was true. Many of his friends or previous family didn't need his existence in order to function perfectly fine in everyday life.

"Zero?! What the hell are you doing?" Kaito's voice sounded, effectively snapping the hunter from his more suicidal thoughts. Looking up confused he saw Kaito pull a knife out of his hand and thumb over the small line of blood that was left there from the blade. "What are you doing." Kaito demanded again though the voice was softer this time.

"I was just thinking, lost in thought...I didn't think...I don't know." Zero eventually sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him to close his eyes for a second before forcing them open when his body started moving forward. Looking up he saw Kaito pulling him towards the academy. "Kaito, I need to go back to the association." He lightly protested but the other wasn't very forgiving.

"No, you need to get back to the academy and rest for the rest of the day. I don't know what is going through your head right now but if you're becoming as suicidal as you were when Master Touga found you years ago then we need to do something about it." Kaito told the younger hunter as he pushed him into the car and soon followed before telling his driver to head back to the academy.

"I can get back to the academy without an escort you know." The silverette informed slightly put out.

"I don't trust you to be alone right now with just your thoughts and if you're going to ask why you can look at that scar on your wrist you just gave yourself." Came the biting reply. Zero couldn't help but feel slightly hurt but he knew his friend only cared and was a total mother hen about things especially concerning his health.

"You don't have to take me all the way into the moon dorms..." Zero mumbled when they got out of the car and Kaito immediately grabbed Zero's sleeve and started to drag him down the path of the moon dorms. Kaito stopped suddenly and turned to face Zero with serious nearly glaring eyes.

"If I was just doing this because I felt I had to then I would have left your ass against the wall back there, but I'm not. I'm doing this because I care, and I will go to the ends of this damn Earth if I have to in order to prove it. You can't live isolated from others all the time, you need to rely on us too. Especially when you start thinking about killing yourself." The older firmly stated before turning around and continued dragging the teen towards the moon dorms. "I don't know if I was clear enough when I said this before, but when you start having problems they become  _my_ problems. And I take care of problems. Now is that clear to you?" He asked though he didn't bother to look back.

"Crystal." Zero replied just above a whisper but he knew Kaito would hear him, Zero would be the first to admit that even though it looked as though the two were cold towards each other and could only understand their missions they had become almost as in tune to each other as he and Ichiru were when they were younger and ignorant of the outside world aside from the fairy tales their mother or father would tell them before bed. Of course when Kaito opened the doors and dragged Zero upstairs it caught the attention of the surrounding vampires, Takuma especially shot him a questioning look, but the younger hunter tried to ignore them and shrug it off. The two headed straight to Zero's room where Kaito shrugged off his own jacket and worked on getting his shoes off while Zero did the same. Once done the older directed the silverette to lay down and sleep while he headed into the kitchen.

"Takamiya-kun, welcome to the moon dorms." Takuma greeted him when the hunter walked back downstairs. Kaito hummed in reply before walking to the kitchen to find a decent meal. Of course, he was being watched with every move he made which was annoying but he was here for Zero not himself so he would have to deal with it.

"Are you watching me for a specific reason? I know I'm not the first hunter you've seen up close and I doubt I'm stupid enough to try killing you off here in the moon dorms." Kaito eventually spoke out to the nobles who were still watching him.

"Because it's unusual for a hunter to walk into a dorm of vampires willingly without a reason." Rima pointed out though she herself wasn't paying hyper-attention to the hunter.

"I do have a reason. It's just simply no concern of yours." Kaito replied before Zero walked into the room and the two locked eyes. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" The older finally asked to which Zero rolled his eyes.

"When you disappear to the kitchen for so long one has to assume you're plotting murder. Besides it's still early." He replied making a small gesture to the clock on the wall. Kaito sighed and shook his head.

"That's hardly the point, but since you're down here you might as well make dinner for us." Zero gave him a halfhearted glare before tossing a thick cookbook at his friend telling him to choose something. "Can I force you into making a dessert I wonder..." Kaito mumbled and Zero did turn to glare at him that time.

"Not before something decent and preferably not something that takes hours on end to do." He answered to which Kaito gave a smug smile to. The vampires watched silence as they were ignored and the hunters carried on like normal. They found that Kaito did most of the talking with Zero speaking only when he felt it necessary or he was asked a direct question. Their conversation ranged from talking about missions to everyday life and there were some short periods of comfortable silence as well.

"How long do you plan on staying here Kaito?" Zero eventually asked though he was still turned away from the older.

"Until I'm confident you won't drop dead on me." The ash brown haired hunter stated which caused the nobles to look up and tune back into the conversation again.

"I don't simply 'drop dead' I thought we established that a long while back." The silverette stated as he continued cooking.

"We both know that's not what I meant. I'm hardly worried about some bigot walking up and putting a blade or gun against your head and killing you." Kaito sighed as he watched Zero's movements around the room as he cooked. "The only way you'll drop dead is by suicide." The hunter added in a low enough voice to escape the hearing of any humans, however the vampires still heard him clearly.

'Suicide? Did something happen on that mission Zero-kun went on? Did he try to commit suicide?!' Takuma asked himself in alarm. Looking over at Kaname he could just see some concern and unease flickering through his eyes that narrowed slightly.

'Kiryuu was always a slight concern in the suicidal respect but I didn't think that was still an issue now.' Kaname sighed internally though he tried to keep his eyes on the book he was holding.

"How long will it take to convince you that I was lost in thought and unaware of what I was doing?" Zero groaned knowing Kaname and the others heard and he was most likely going to be questioned on it when he least wanted.

"That's more worrying than I think you realize, the fact that unconsciously you were edging yourself towards death is more concerning than when you were doing it purposely." Kaito replied but Zero just shook his head and set a bowl in front of the hunter. As Kaito dove into his dinner Zero snorted and started on making dessert.

"What are you making?" Takuma asked as he walked through the doorway of the kitchen with Shiki following close behind.

"Hopefully something that satisfies Kaito's sweet tooth, how do brown sugar cookies with a mango cobbler sound to you?" Zero turned to the other hunter, who nodded, not taking notice that half the moon dorms were staring at him with curious and hungry eyes.

"Do you bake and cook often?" Takuma voiced as Shiki silently took a seat beside Kaito to watch the silverette bake with an unearthly grace to his every move.

"Not anymore no, living with Yuki and the Headmaster it was vital if you wanted to have edible meals. I do on overnight missions still. Other than that, I don't need to around here. You guys have a five-star gourmet restaurant for your cafeteria for Satan's sake." Zero answered as he pulled out a mixing bowl and the ingredients he would be needing.

"That's mainly because none of us can cook to save our lives." Shiki mumbled causing both Kaito and Zero to stop and stare at the vampires in shock.

"Wait, you mean you can't even cook simple things like pasta or burgers?" Kaito asked, completely bewildered.

"I don't think I've ever had burgers and is pasta normally cooked in the oven?" Takuma questioned with a slight frown in concentration as he tried to think back. The two hunters looked at each other for a second before they both broke out in a fit of honest laughter. Takuma and Shiki cast worried and shocked looks but watched the two unknowing what to do. The laughter did catch the attention of the rest of the moon dorms who were now peaking through the doorway to see what was going on. Both boys were leaning over the counter laughing to their heart's content, it was melodic and a beautiful scene to the others. Takuma wasn't entirely positive but he was pretty sure they were part of a very small group of people who had seen and heard the boys laughing this way. Especially Zero who often seemed as though he couldn't laugh at all.

"I'd take that as a no Takuma..." Shiki spoke up as the two attempted to calm themselves enough to breathe again.

"Well, I suppose as long as you don't burn water you're still better than Cross." Zero eventually voices out between laughs.

"You can  _burn water_?" Aido questioned with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"You're not  _supposed_ to be able to but somehow that idiot Headmaster has found a way to do so." Kaito snorted as Zero got back to making the cookies and cobbler.

"So then since Cross couldn't cook who did?" Rima asked tilting her head to the side.

"I did. Nothing complicated or overly extravagant but usually something different every night unless I went on long missions for which Yuki always wanted some sort of pasta and shrimp or chicken and Cross wanted soups. Note the plural, not singular." Zero answered with an annoyed click of his tongue.

"Is  _that_ the reason Cross always had a million and a half things of soup in the fridge?!" Kaito grouched to which Zero nodded. "Jeez that idiot." The older hunter huffed.

"You didn't have to eat it you know. You could have been self-sufficient and made your own dinner you damn freeloader." Zero shot a quick glare at his friend though it was gone in a second as he turned to mix a tablespoon of vanilla extract into his batter.

"I can't make anything as good and making food isn't as easy for everyone else as it is for you." Kaito countered with a look of helplessness. Zero rolled his eyes in reply.

"So, how do you cook pasta then?" Takuma questioned as he walked up to the counter. Zero shot him a look and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's no point in making any now, I can show you next mealtime if you want. Cooking is more of a hands-on thing if you want to learn." He offered moving out of Kaito's way so he could do the dishes. "Find a cookie sheet in this place will you?" Zero requested to the other as he put the dishes on the rack to dry.

"Any ideas on where to start looking?" Kaito mumbled as he looked around the room. Pausing briefly Zero glanced around and shrugged.

"Pick a cabinet and make your way around the room I guess." The younger hunter replied as he set the oven to preheat. Kaito sighed but started opening one cabinet after another to find the item Zero asked for.

"What other things do you bake?" Shiki voiced just above a whisper.

"Anything you can find in a deluxe bakery that's on the streets of Paris." Kaito answered, Zero immediately hit him on the head with a wooden spoon for that.

"Don't listen to anything that comes out of that moron's mouth." The silverette growled slightly though he quickly returned to his mixing and Kaito continued looking for a cookie sheet though there was a smirk permanently placed on his lips. "Kaito, will you get some mangos, the crust will be done soon enough and we'll have to lay them pretty quickly afterward." Zero continued, his focus returned entirely to his cooking. Kaito smiled and nodded as he went through the freezer and found the desired fruit, spotting some in the fruit basket on the counter he grabbed those as well and swiftly put them next to his friend before he joined the nobles by the counter and watched the other work.

"So is it true you plan on making the double layer cake for Kinana's wedding next week?" He asked eventually to which Zero snorted.

"Yeah, I plan to start that thing probably tomorrow or so I have planned thus far. Are you going to that?" Came the reply.

"No idea, depends if I have a mission or not. I hope I'm able to go, they're a good couple." Kaito nodded.

"Mhm, same here, it's been a while since a new hunter clan has actually come to be as well; we could use the new blood." Zero agreed with a soft tone.

"Yes, a century at least since the last hunter clan was introduced and with the old hunters dying off or being killed in the field we will be in big trouble the next two years." The ash brown haired hunter sighed.

"Hopefully the Chairman will be uprooted before they all die off. As soon as he is out of there we can start making much-needed changes." Zero nodded with a low undertone to his voice. Kaito looked around slightly looking a bit nervous for a second.

"Keep talking like that and the Chairman will end up getting word of it via one of his spies. He could end up kicking you out of the HA like he did Ash three years ago." Zero snorted and turned around to face his hunting partner with a dull stare.

"You and I both know the Chairman and I will be long dead before he figures out how to do that." The silverette stated blandly before he put the cobbler in the oven. As he waited for the dough of the cookies to rise Kaito joined him in the kitchen and wordlessly started cleaning up. The vampires shared looks with each other but said nothing for fear of saying something they shouldn't.

"The Chairman has spies on you?" Rima eventually voiced, she wondered then if the man knew he was having the teens spitting blood by the time their missions were over for the week.

"Yeah, though they're noticeable and don't bother hiding well from us. We've just gotten too used to it to care. Nearly everything we say will get abbreviated back to the Chairman via messenger." Zero replied with irritation clouding his voice.

"What's the purpose of these spies then? If they're noticeable and you clearly know of them that seems contradictory to the very idea of being a spy." Aido pointed out and ran a hand through his hair. He was confused about how these hunters functioned every day and didn't end up killing each other.

"They're mainly used to keep up tabs on hunters like Zero who don't live at the association or report in very often. Though every once in a great while they do some legitimate spy work and give us information on rogue hunters, mad vampires or other possible concerns and threats. The Chairman uses the spies enough in serious situations for there to be a reason in keeping them around...but most of the time they're more like little nosy annoying siblings we've learned well to ignore." Kaito explained with a shrug.

"It's because of a select few spies that we know about the declaration of war before we actually have to be on the battlefield." Zero added on as he stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. All that was left was to wait for the timer to go off.

'I wonder if I can get one of these spies to tell me what all happened between Zero, Touga, Kaito and the others...I assume they too were watching.' Kaname thought briefly as he stared at Zero's tattoo.

Kaito joined Zero out on the patio, cobbler in hand along with a drink and cookie. It was getting late for the vampires, they mostly kept to staying inside the dorms for the sun would rise soon. "Did you need something, Kaito?" Zero questioned once he realized he was no longer alone outside.

"Just checking in on you. I wanted to see how you've been holding up. With the changes and all." The older hunter replied with a shrug. Zero sighed, stretching out his arms and rubbing his neck a little.

"It's tiring I have to be honest, the power of Silverblood is overwhelming to say little though it makes missions easier. The actual fighting that is." He answered, his power was steadily growing by the hour, however his mind was taking a more concerning turn.

"How are you doing otherwise? Zero if you go to The Compound as you are now, do you stand a chance against the Chairman?" Kaito pressed as he turned to look at his fellow hunter and best friend. He could feel himself how much Zero's power had grown from just the days prior, however, his fighting wasn't what had the older hunter on edge. He knew the dark side of Silverblood, the Ultimate Weapon, had a mind no more stable than a minute old foal. Zero himself was already questionable when it came to mental stability. Anyone would be after what he had been through in his life. But Zero never went to anyone when he was troubled or on the edges of suicide. 'If he isn't stable enough then the dark side of Silverblood will kill him without question.' The ash brown haired hunter thought in worry as he watched his friend.

"If I had to go up against the Chairman at the compound right now I would be alright. It's that I'll be there for so long...even I don't know what Black Rose will do." Zero eventually confessed with his voice dropped to keep unwanted listeners out of the conversation.

"How many days until you leave?" Kaito wondered aloud, he could tell there was someone else listening in on their conversation so he figured it best to change the subject for the time being.

"As of today? Two weeks at the most is what I have left, theoretically I should be done training the assassins before I leave but it'll be a close call for a couple of them." Came the reply to which Kaito frowned.

"I thought you were supposed to go a month before we start getting on the actual field." The older voiced after a second of thought. Zero sighed and nodded.

"Usually yes, but as of my last meeting with the Chairman I have been instructed to go to the compound for two months this time opposed to one. I shouldn't need the full two months, but the old man is convinced the whole time is needed. This war, I highly doubt I will need the power of anything above Luna...unless there's something going on that I'm not aware of." Zero explained with a frown as he stood from the bench he had been occupying.

"Two months, I have to be honest Zero, are you sure you can handle two months in that place while battling the dark side of Silverblood? What if this ends up being some sort of trap the Chairman has set up as you suspected a couple weeks ago." Kaito sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This was all getting too confusing.

"If that does end up being the case then I don't know what will happen. Two months is a long time I'll admit that I don't know if I'll be able to hold against the Chairman for so long. If not I could end up killing us both." Zero replied as he stared off into the trees somewhere off campus. With a sigh he closed his eyes briefly and bid Kaito goodnight before vanishing to his room. Leaving the older hunter to stare at where he had been moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter if I'm honest and I hope you guys are too. This'll probably be the last chapter for tonight, I know it's a little longer than the others I hope that's alright. Kaito will be coming in a lot more into this story, he actually plays a really important role through the rest of this so just know that Zero is basically going to have a lot of caretaker figures by the end of this fic. That's all for now, It's nearly 2 in the morning for me so I'm going to head to bed and hope you all have a wonderful morning, evening, night, etc.


	10. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Takuma have an important conversation, one that will carry a thin friendship for the rest of the fic. Kaname begins to notice Zero as more than just a chess piece or another being he needs to constantly watch over. Something a little more intimate. Some information on the TAU is spilled here, and more is to come in chapter eleven as will other interactions between Zero and the night class as they continue their market trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I lied, but that's nothing new when it comes to my update speed now is it. This next chapter will start to kind of formulate Kaito and the night class working together, there will be far more planning in the future but this is the beginning of all the exciting stuff. The TAU will be brought in as well and that'll all be explained and gone into who they are and why Zero's worried about them. Thanks to everyone that's bookmarked, commented, left hits and is still reading this, it's really amazing to me. For reference we're about 58 pages out of the 122 I have typed up so we're not yet halfway but things will probably start to go quicker from here on out. Hope you enjoy ~Len

The Market

Takuma stared out the window a little longer, it looked as though the hunter was content to stay there even though Zero had gone to bed for the night. "Kaname-sama, would you like me to approach him now or should I wait until tomorrow?" The blonde asked as he turned to face the stoically reading pureblood in the corner of the room.

"If he is relaxed enough then the sooner the better Takuma. However, if you're not getting anything from him then we should wait a few nights more." The older vampire replied to which Takuma nodded and bowed slightly before stepping outside and moving towards Zero's hunting partner.

"Kaito-kun, do you have a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you about something concerning matters involving Zero-kun." He announced almost immediately as he stepped outside. He knew he was better off starting with his own concern for Zero instead of trying to make small talk. Besides, this way he knew he had the other's attention from the beginning.

"I suppose I have some time for that, if you tell me honestly everything I want to know as well. My information isn't free after all and I too am concerned about Zero's well being here in the moon dorms." Came the response, Takuma was half expecting the conversation to go something along these lines; hunters were bargainers more than they were givers. Especially when it came to valuable information.

"I can only promise you what I know, but I will try to give you all the information you would like." The noble assured, Kaito was satisfied enough with the answer and motioned for the vampire to take a seat and join him.

"How much of this conversation is going to be reported back to your pureblood prince in there?" Kaito asked though he didn't bother to look back for the pureblood since he knew he wouldn't see him.

"As much as is getting reported back to the Chairman of the association I assume." Takuma answered honestly. He did leave out that it was likely that Kaname himself was listening in on their conversation as well. Just in case it forced the hunter to close up further and keep out vital information. Kaito sighed and nodded, working alongside vampires wasn't his idea of smart...but this was for Zero's sake.

'Maybe they can keep Zero out of The Compound, the association can't lay a finger on them right now.' The hunter thought to himself, though he didn't know if all of them would be willing to do it for Zero's sake. 'But maybe for their own sake.' He added in thought. "What do you need to know?" Kaito eventually asked looking at the noble. Takuma thought for a second on how he should word his requests but then figured the hunter would most likely rather he be blunt about it and not beat around the bush.

"I'd like to know whatever I can about two things above all else. First and foremost is this Compound that Zero-kun is supposed to go to...and secondly this thing known as the dark side of Silverblood." He stated which caused Kaito to freeze momentarily.

"Zero told you about Silverblood?" He asked, unable to entirely hide the shock from his voice.

"No, we found out on our own. Orders from Kaname-sama. Though I don't know the details, I have been informed that the third form of Silverblood is quite dangerous. Both to others and Zero himself." Came the explanation, safe to say Takuma figure he looked fairly suspicious about now since Zero hadn't told him much and he had so many intimately detailed questions.

"I see, as you probably figured not a lot of people know what all happens at The Compound aside from Zero and the Chairman himself. It's not a good place though, from what I've been told and overheard Zero will essentially be forced into his forms. The only way for that to happen is through torture, constant fighting and essentially being on the brink of death until all survival instincts kick in." Kaito started darkly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be telling the noble all this but he needed vital information himself. Takuma stayed frozen in place while he listened, he couldn't imagine that type of treatment from anyone much less the one person he needed to take orders from on a daily basis.

'Not to mention he goes on so many missions during the week he's practically killing himself with work for the association already.' The noble added to himself bitterly. "So then this Compound place...how long will Zero-kun be there with the Chairman?" He decided on asking even though he heard earlier.

"Two months this time, which is two months too long if you would be asking me or anyone else at the HA. It's unclear so far why he has to go so early but the Chairman won't budge on his decision I guess." Kaito sighed in irritation. No one in their right mind would put anyone else through that, hunter, vampire, or otherwise. Of course, the Chairman didn't care about that so much as the power flowing through Zero.

"If, say, we were to put a stop to this madness that the Chairman of the association has planned out, would you stand with us or alongside the hunters?" Takuma questioned seriously, he thought he knew the answer but he had to make sure his conclusions were correct. He got a sharp snort in reply at first.

"That's a stupid question coming from you, maybe one I'd expect from Souen or Aido. But not you. Of course I'll stand behind Zero. Whether you vampires are there or not." The hunter, as affectionless as he seemed, stared at Takuma with eyes of promise. "I can guarantee you that most of the hunters would rather stand behind Zero than the crack-head Chairman we have right now. Should you be caught or in a bind caused by that asshat, you'd have plenty of backup and support." He added on with an unwavering gaze. Despite the history Takuma had known so long between hunters and vampires, he felt as though he could fully believe the other on what he said.

"Zero-kun will likely have to go to The Compound for a day or two regardless of what is decided, letting the Chairman catch onto whatever we plan is not an option of course." Kaito rolled his eyes but nodded.

"It'd be best to keep Zero out of the loop as well, lest he does something rash if he hears about it." Kaito informed looking up towards the sky. It was fully dawn now. "Let's continue this conversation later shall we? I need to report in soon." He casually informed, Takuma gave him a gentle smile and a nod as the boy got up and walked out towards the gates leading back to the main building of Cross. Takuma went back inside to escape the sun and, hopefully, get to bed soon. As he walked inside he turned to Kaname and nodded.

"By Takamiya-kun's words we have the support of most of the hunters it sounds like, that would be a first in a while." He noted to which Kaname nodded.

"I have no doubt we will meet some opposition along the way from both hunter and vampire kind, this will be a delicate battle." The pureblood stated as he stood from his chair and headed to the stairs. Once again he mused at how much trouble Zero seemed to draw to him simply by existing. 'Unfortunate.' He decided fit the hunter turned ex-human quite well.

"Goodnight Kaname, I will tell you of anything further that I learn outside of your ears." Takuma bowed slightly before disappearing into his room. Kaname looked ahead of him, towards his own room, but decided he would pay a visit to Zero instead. Aido had told him he spotted the teen nearly collapsing at one point and struggling to breathe. It didn't sound like hunger, but it was best to be sure.

'You always were good at excuses.' He told himself as the door before him unlocked and he walked into the room smelling of the hunter. Zero was asleep, as expected, so Kaname approached the side of his bed to check over his breathing or any signs of pain; there were none. The pureblood couldn't help but to sigh in relief at that. Looking over however he focused on the stack of letters he assumed were from the association. There were so many of them for the hunter to do and Kaname couldn't fathom how the boy was to do it all. 'Unless he has help.' He decided when a particular letter caught his eye. It had been pulled away from the rest of the collection, a smooth white envelope with the words 'TAU Mission' scrolled across the center in black writing. Clearly, this letter was special but Kaname could not figure out why.

"Kuran? What are you doing in my room?" Zero's voice suddenly sounded from behind him on the bed. Groaning to himself, and preparing to face the familiar barrel of Bloody Rose, Kaname turned around. He had to blink, there was no Bloody Rose, no glare, just Zero sitting up looking tired as he rubbed confused eyes and looked at the older vampire.

'Cute.' Kaname thought absentmindedly staring at the half-awake hunter. "I came to check on you first and foremost, Aido came to me with some observations regarding your health earlier. I simply needed to make sure you were not dying or anything of the sort." Kaname chose to answer professionally in case his stay was not welcome for much longer. Zero frowned slightly before seeming to remember and flopped back into his pillow.

"I see, well I'm not dead, simply just tired. Is there anything else?" He questioned in return though without hostility or any hint of his normal irritation. Kaname motioned slightly to the separated letter on the desk, Zero followed his gesture and raised an eyebrow.

"What is the 'TAU' exactly?" The pureblood asked, figuring if he was going to get anywhere with Zero now would be the time to do it. Zero sighed and raked a hand through his hair before sitting up and looking out the window into the slight stream of light coming from the sun, he would need to close his blinds soon. The two sat in silence for a few long minutes before Zero turned back to the pureblood.

"They're a group of specially trained hunters, at the top of their class in every category out there. However they're dangerous, the TAU is nothing short of a group of weapons for the association to send on missions too dangerous for anyone else to do." The silverette decided to leave out the details including that they were assassins and often killed other hunters as well as dangerous vampires on the elite list. Kaname nodded slightly, though he figured there was more to the group than Zero was letting on. He'd have Seiren look into it later, or maybe he could just get Takuma to ask either Kaito or Zero himself.

"I see, well then I'm sure anything more can be discussed at a later date. Goodnight Kiryuu-kun." Kaname nodded politely, to which Zero returned with a small nod of the head before he closed his blinds and slipped back under his covers. Kaname exited the teen's room and headed back to his own. Upon getting in the door the pureblood realized just how comfortable he had been in the other's room and during their entire conversation. It had been easier than talking to anyone else, not formal, just talking like normal beings. He would have enjoyed conversing with Kiryuu a lot more had their conversations always been that easy. Maybe he would talk to the teen more in the future if things stayed like they were currently.

Zero rubbed his eyes and sat up in his room, the curtains had been drawn and there was a presence moving around. A vampire's presence. Looking over he spotted Takuma dusting off his dresser with a cloth. "Good morning Zero-kun! Kaname-sama told me to come get you, in about an hour we will be headed out to town for a group outing. Since you are part of the night class we would love for you to join us." The older noble smiled and turned around when he felt eyes on him. Zero numbly nodded and yawned as he turned to look out the window to the moon young and bright.

"That would be fine, as long as I don't have to dress up." The silverette replied though he moved to stand and make his way to the bathroom. Takuma chuckled and shook his head.

"No, nothing fancy I assure, though I suppose that's a bit hard to believe coming from us. We won't be doing much, just out at the markets and things around town." Takuma replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be down in ten then." Zero informed before Takuma gave him another smile, how the hell could he be so happy all the time, and slipped out the door to give the other privacy. Zero sighed as he looked down at the collection of marks and scars on his arms and torso. It wasn't as though he was ashamed of them, they were hard earned with long nights of raids and countless fights. With that said he didn't feel exactly comfortable stripping in front of just anyone. Why was that? A flash of Yuki's face with her worried and pitying eyes appeared in his mind. Pity, he hated pity. He was so used to being pitied by others, hell it started as soon as he and his brother walked in the doors of the association. He didn't want to be pitied by others. He loathed it. He could stand being hated, which he got a lot of anyway, but he didn't stand to be pitied. In turn he didn't pity others to save them from those looks he always got when he walked alongside hunters and vampires alike. It was such a pain to feel as though he needed to prove that yes he was capable and still in control to everyone he came across. Little did anyone know just how able he really was, but they'd learn soon enough. Too soon and not in any way he'd wish but they would learn. He was to go to the compound soon and everything would change, Silverblood would likely be in effect in less than a week. The extra time was just going to ensure he'd be in the mindset to kill on sight. Would he be able to control himself enough to keep from killing everyone else? That was unclear and it worried him more than he'd like to admit to anyone. Staring at his changed tattoo in the mirror Zero pressed a hand against his neck, covering it from view. He was such an abnormality. A dangerous abnormality. 'Murderer.' The title fit him, that he knew better than even the nobles suspected or assumed. With a bitter smile to himself, Zero got changed and walked downstairs to be greeted by Takuma with Shiki in tow as usual.

Despite how well Zero hid his inner voice, Takuma was no amateur when it came to reading others. Admittedly Zero was a perfect actor but even he had some ticks the blond picked up on when his mind was off in some dark unfavorable hole it created likely without Zero even noticing. When he came downstairs Takuma watched as he stared at the ground, he was thinking about something, when amethyst-lilac eyes lifted to his own Takuma knew there was something wrong. As a noble, he may not be able to read Zero's mind but the thoughts he was having were troubling him. Depressing him even, meaning he'd isolate himself if allowed or ignored long enough. Of course to Takuma that wasn't a solution, and he'd never let another noble do it so why should he let Zero? He'd help the teen even if Zero planted a bullet through him every time he opened his mouth. "Wonderful for you to join us, we're just waiting on Aido, Ruka and Kaname I believe. Come come! Would you prefer coffee or tea?" He started immediately trying to engage the other into doing something. The less time Zero was given to think and dwell the better it would be for all of them.

"Neither thank you I'm fine without." The silverette replied politely. Takuma mentally sighed, like Kaname Zero had a habit of becoming distantly polite when he wanted to isolate himself mentally and couldn't physically.

"You should eat something at least before we leave, Satan knows how long it'll take us to get there between Aido's flirting and Ruka's bickering." He attempted but before Zero could reply Ruka came down to defend herself.

"I do not bicker, Takuma, I merely state the fact that going anywhere with Aido is completely absurd as we never get anywhere when we need and he makes us look like fools with his constant inappropriate charming!" The vampiress stated defiantly. Takuma raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Aido was storming down the stairs less than a second later to retort.

"I don't need to hear that from such a snobby self-centered woman like you! Hell, you wonder why no one likes the Souen family? It's because you only care about yourself and your family status!" The hyper blond screeched at the other noble who glared back with fire in her eyes burning brighter than Zero had ever seen them. Takuma sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he was so sick of the two's constant fighting. The moon dorms never seemed to get away from the fighting. Zero looked over between the two and muttered something under his breath that Takuma didn't catch. All the sudden both nobles shut up and calmed before moving in separate directions. Shiki blinked and looked over at Zero, who gave him a slight shrug with a weak smile before he too walked off towards the kitchen to get an apple from the fruit bowl. Shiki followed him into the kitchen with Takuma following behind looking confused.

"What did you do to them?" He asked once they were away from the others.

"Nothing permanent or detrimental I assure you. Just a bit of magic that calms temperaments, anxieties and other emotional problems of the sort on the small scale. Commonly used on victims of vampire attacks, in interrogations, rookie hunters or when others are suffering from panic attacks or behavioral fits. It'll wear off in a couple of hours." Zero replied quietly as a peeled an orange with practiced skilled fingers.

"That's amazing! I thought magic was only used for charms during fights either offense or defense." Takuma smiled and clapped his hands together. Honestly, there was so much about the hunter community Takuma really did want to know of aside from the rumors and what he had been taught to be wary of since he was a child.

"There's magic for pretty much everything out there, of course you have to learn it which takes time but it's possible. That being said many hunters no longer care for the non-violent properties of magic." Zero replied before he popped part of the orange in his mouth. Takuma was about to question some more but the trio felt Kaname's presence at the top of the staircase. Walking back into the living room of sorts the three greeted the pureblood with nods just before Kain, Aido and Ruka walked back into the room still calm as the night class had ever seen them.

"Greetings Kaname-sama." Both Aido and Ruka chorused with Kain nodding from behind them.

"I see we're all ready, let us get going shall we?" Kaname replied after his eyes passed over the crowd of vampires before him. Everyone was present just as he had asked of them and should everything go according to plan it would be a peaceful evening. 'Well as peaceful as it can get.' The pureblood noted with a fast glance to Aido and Ruka. They weren't fighting yet which was new but not unpleasant by any means. With that Kaname lead them out of the moon dorms through the garden and woods in an effort not to draw any unwanted attention from wandering day class students. It wasn't as rigid as walking to crossover usually was but Zero was still alert and very aware of his surroundings through which the group moved. Despite his efforts, Zero found himself walking close to Takuma, Shiki, Rima, and Kain. They all seemed to show up one by one but talked mostly amongst themselves. Knowing that no one was paying him any attention Zero let his mind wander off to other topics. Such as the group of rogue hunters. He had finally gotten the mission to get rid of them along with the rest of the TAU, it would be their final mission before he was sent to The Compound. If any of them couldn't complete the tasks they were given he could not allow them on the battlefield just yet. They'd either get themselves or others killed. They'd have to go through more training before being given the final mission of the TAU. Now there was something he hadn't thought about.

'Will they be able to do it?' He wondered looking up to the moon for unknown answers that would not be found so easily. If he was ordered to kill Touga could he perform such a task? Physically he was stronger than his former teacher and both were aware of that. However Touga was like a second father to him, Zero doubted he could stand taking the life of another being so close to him. He already had so many deaths on his hands. He was the reason, the underlying dirty-secret reason, for the deaths and misfortunes of everyone he loved or got close to. No matter how many times they said it wasn't his fault he knew the truth.

"Zero-kun? Are you alright?" Takuma's voice cut through his thoughts like one of Kaito's charmed knives. With the world coming back into focus around him, and making his head spin a bit, he came to realize the three vampires staring at him with concerned looks. Well, as concerned as Shiki and Kain could get without breaking their masks of stoicism. Nodding slightly Zero returned his focus to where they were going however he couldn't help feeling three pairs of eyes on him as they continued. Thankfully once they got to the market the group dispersed a bit and Zero was left only with Takuma and Shiki. The former talking of something Zero had tuned out and the latter half listening while the trio walked. The market was far more inhabited than Zero expected, vampires were everywhere looking at stalls of things Zero had little interest in for the most part. No one was dressed overly fancy which he was thankful for but his senses kept sparking every time a vampire he didn't recognize walked in their vicinity. With a mental sigh Zero looked around for a place to escape from the mass amount of vampires, in passing he got quite a few dirty looks and sneers that he could ignore for the most part but it still wasn't pleasant by any means. Finally spotting a place he could escape the commotion off to the side of a building Zero pulled out his phone to check messages. There was a group message going off and he could no longer ignore the slight buzzing in his pocket. It was a group message between the assassins. That never meant anything good. Typing out a quick message to one of his best students Zero waited for her to call. 'Let's hope this isn't as bad as I think it will be.' He sighed to himself.


	11. TAU Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of my OC's (at least the ones that do important things and add to the story) are going to be introduced next chapter but this is where it starts. The market trip finishes up with some comments by Aido that doesn't sit well with Zero or Takuma for that matter which will also come up in chapter twelve. The TAU if officially introduced to the character count and Seiren is sent on another mission by Kaname to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce the TAU a little more in this chapter so if you get confused I'm sorry but I'm just trying to give a little more background on why they're important and what they mean to Zero as well as what Zero means to them because they also play a large role in his life. They really will come in next chapter but this is the important filler.

TAU Mission

"Where did Zero go?" Shiki questioned suddenly cutting off Takuma's rambling over something insignificant according to the model. Takuma looked around them, unable to find the silverette, taking Shiki's sleeve he started leading the other around in search.

"I thought he was standing next to us! I don't know where he would have gone either!" The blond noble huffed as he continued through the crowds of vampires in order to get somewhere Zero would most likely be if he wanted to get away.

"Takuma." Shiki spoke up, again cutting through the other's rambling. Takuma turned and tilted his head slightly prompting the other to continue. Shiki motioned off to the side where they could just see a slight silvery glow reflecting Zero's hair.

"Oh!" Takuma smiled before leading Shiki towards the teen, as they appeared however they heard him talking; a one-sided conversation but a conversation nonetheless. 'Who is he talking to?' He questioned with a slight frown as they got close enough to hear what was being said.

"No, I was planning on signing it later on this week since I have limited time before moving to the compound. Before you say anything I'll be fine and yes you all I'm sure will get along just as well without me. This isn't forever." Zero spoke, his voice calm as though he was trying quite hard to assure the other person of something. "Yes, I'm sure we'll have time after the raid to go over any last things you or the others may need." He added on running a hand through his hair. "I'll sign the TAU mission when we get back to the dorms, the moon dorms is currently at the market downtown." At that Takuma shared a worried look with Shiki. Zero was obviously talking about a mission he was going to do.

'What is the TAU? And why does this mission have to be done before he leaves?' Takuma wondered to himself. They listened to the conversation for a while longer but it was mostly just business discussion and Zero hung up after saying he had probably been gone too long from the others. When he finally came out from the back of the alleyway Takuma approached him with his ever polite warm smile. "We didn't notice you left until just a bit ago so we came to find you." He started to make it seem like they hadn't been listening in too closely on what had been going on.

"Ah, sorry about that, I got a call from someone at the association and unfortunately those can never wait." Zero replied sincerely apologetic for not telling the two before he just vanished.

"Are you going on another mission?" Shiki questioned despite that both he and Takuma knew the answer.

"Unfortunately yes, it will most likely take a day or two but I don't have to go very far so I may get done a bit sooner than expected. That's the hope anyway." Zero answered with a shrug while the group walked back into the market street.

"Is the level E population on the rise again?" Takuma questioned with a slightly worried look to the hunter however when the younger shook his head the noble wondered if he should be more or less worried than before.

"The level E's are currently not so much of a worry right now despite that we're in season. The mission I'm headed on is to check up on a group of hunters that went rogue a while back." Zero chose to answer figuring if he said enough the vampires would leave it alone and hopefully not look into it too much. Of course Kaname was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong but Zero would most likely be done with his mission by the time the pureblood found out what was going on.

"I see, so you do spy work as well as hunts?" The blond marveled. Zero hesitated slightly before nodding, technically it wasn't wrong. It was spy work, only he'd end up killing them all once he found out all he needed to know. Takuma, who did take notice of the slight pause before Zero answered, figured he would have to report to Kaname later on. "I suppose we should start heading to meet up with the others now. It always takes us a while to get going and I think Kaname wanted to stop along the way back though I don't know where or what for exactly." Zero mentally sighed in relief that there would be no more questions and nodded. Looking over he spotted Kain, Ruka, Aido, and Rima walking together and motioned to the group slightly. Takuma smiled and bounded over to them, greeting Kain with a nod as they all ignored Aido and Ruka's resumed verbal battle.

"How was the market for you?" Rima asked as she walked alongside Zero and Shiki.

"Alright, far too many people for my usual liking but some of the stalls were nice and interesting." The silverette responded with a slight shrug. Aido looked back at him from where he was walking and sneered with pointed prominent fangs. Choosing to ignore it for the moment the teen looked off to the side. Directly into a pair of red shifting eyes. Being an elite hunter his body went rigid and there was an immediate spark of defense. He knew vampires weren't fond of lower levels but he hoped none would be dumb enough to openly attack him. Turning back towards Rima he decided to ask her about the glowing eyes to the side of them. "Do vampires always openly display their hatred?" He questioned as he ignored the growing commotion around them. Rima looked over to the shadowed woods spotting what the other was talking about quickly and shook her head.

"Usually you only see that type of outward aggression before there's an attack of some sort." She answered with a frown. "If there is an attack here it would become a problem, especially if humans get involved." The vampire added on. Zero nodded and decided to keep his eyes down but his senses were trained on the vampire in the woods as they continued walking.

"If something does happen the hunter can just blow us up with one of his bullets from Bloody Rose, or an arrow. Isn't that right Kiryuu?" Aido smirked from beside Kain. Zero's eyes narrowed, he had forgotten the ice noble had watched him with his soul weapon a while back. If word got out about it there would be a problem.

"I may be a hunter, but unless there is an attack or I am assigned to a hunt I don't go unnecessarily killing vampires; on the note of my arrows, I'd never endanger so many humans or vampires." He replied, honestly it was irritating how much of the vampire population seemed to think hunters were mindless killers.

"Homicidal maniac." Aido muttered, that hit Zero harder than he'd ever let the nobles know. Mainly because it wasn't completely untrue. He  _was_ homicidal, not intentionally but it was something he had to live with. He would have retorted, saying that nobles killed level E's and level D vampires as hunters did, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Aido, please refrain from making comments such as that in the future. Hunters, despite our differences, make our lives easier by controlling the low-level population. Unless you'd rather take on missions to deal with the level E's yourself." Takuma stepped in when Zero didn't. Aido glared back at him but said nothing more to Zero's relief. He nodded his thanks to Takuma discretely to which the other, of course, smiled back in understanding. There was still a lot Takuma wanted to know about the teen, and he'd be damned if a simpleton such as Aido got in the way at this crucial point. Zero remained quiet and reserved for the rest of the outing which concerned the other vampire greatly, not that he would allow the others to know just yet. As it would only draw more unwanted attention to the hunter turned vampire. 'I'll have to talk with him later tonight.' He decided when he noticed the silverette slip up to his room as discreetly as possible. Takuma figured he would sign that mission while he was up there meaning he'd likely leave the next morning if not sooner. He had limited time to ask Zero and be assured the other wouldn't do something rash.

Zero shut his door with a little more force than necessary, his mind swimming from Aido's comments still, though he had managed to keep himself together for the most part until now. For that he was thankful. Even so, he felt like the room was spinning even though everything was standing still. He was dirty, disgusting and he hated it. What was so good about a merciless mindless weapon like himself. Just there to be used then destroyed when his power became too much for him or anyone else to be able to control. He would end up killing them and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. Silverblood kept clawing at him to be released into the world. He hadn't been able to exercise any of his true power and it was building so quickly. 'Too quickly.' He had realized this. But what could he do about it exactly? It wasn't as though he could re-seal himself, that was too complicated and would cause even more trouble for everyone else. He had to do something, he had to leave and use some of that power. Glancing over to his desk his eyes easily found the unopened letter. He had been planning on leaving for it the following night, but at the moment conducting that mission was something he needed. It was the only way. Pulling out his phone and dialing a number he opened the letter and signed it as the device rang.

"Zero-sensei? What's going on?" Isei, one of Zero's top students within the TAU, answered on the other side of the line. She was usually the caller of the group whenever Zero had a mission for them. Aside from a magic calling of the group Isei was the fastest way to get the TAU prepared for a mission on short notice.

"The mission that I was telling you about earlier, I've decided that we are taking it tonight. I need you to get the others ready and I'll send out the details of where we shall meet. Can you do that in the next...say fifteen minutes?" He questioned looking over at the clock for a brief second as the letter vanished from his desk. Soon after he the left the association would be notified and Yari would be on his way to the moon dorms.

"Hai, I can have everyone ready in ten and we'll meet you in the other five. If I may ask, Sensei, what made you decide to take the mission tonight?" She questioned, there was a hint of concern in her voice that Zero both detected and expected from the other, he smiled slightly to himself. She reminded him of Yuki quite a lot.

"I'll be leaving at the end of the week for The Compound and this has to be done before I go. Even more so if I don't have some form of power release I fear there will be consequences." He answered carefully to not worry his student even more so. Isei took the answer and bid her sensei goodbye to get ready, mainly to get the others ready, she wanted this mission to go well for them and please Zero. Once Zero was off the phone he stripped his clothes and changed into assassin gear, pulling open a secret drawer Zero gazed almost adoringly at his collection of assassin weapons. They were different from his hunting weapons, seeing as this wasn't a hunt, instead he pocketed a silent pistol and throwing knives polished to perfection. Sliding a dagger and black katana in sheaths that attached to his belt the hunter placed charms on himself to stay undetected from both hunters and vampire kind. Humans wouldn't even see him. He opened the window and slipped out off into the night after locking everything up again. He would need to do this mission quickly to not raise too much suspicion in the moon dorms as he left Bloody Rose locked away but visible in his room.

When Yari showed up in Kaname's study later in the evening Aido frowned, he hadn't noticed the hunter leave the dorms. As their pureblood leader opened the mission details Aido slipped out of the study and walked down to the silverette's room. Since the teen wasn't there the noble let himself in without thought. As expected the teen was gone but he saw Bloody Rose there meaning whatever hunt he was on either didn't deal with vampires or the boy was using more powerful methods of fighting. 'I wonder if it has anything to do with that Silverblood thing...' The noble questioned to himself then he noted Zero's normal hunting attire was still tucked away in the drawer, clean and perfectly stored to look normal to anyone who didn't know anything of their world. 'He's not hunting vampires then...but who is he hunting?' Aido looked around but there were no hints that could give him the answer he was searching for. He figured if he couldn't find out by snooping he'd need to find out via the hunter himself. That wouldn't be easy but maybe he'd corner Zero after he got back and get answers the hard way. Satisfied with his plan Aido slipped back down the hall and into Kaname's study where the pureblood and nobles were discussing the letter still.

"I thought the other missions were vague but those are nothing compared to this one." Ruka noted with slightly widened eyes.

"This mission is not meant to be decodable to anyone outside the group of hunters it was given to. They all must know the group though since it doesn't even list the field names as it does on regular missions." Takuma added on from where he stood off to the side of the pureblood's desk.

"Do you think he's even on a hunt? He did say he does spy work too." Shiki reminded quietly while munching on pocky given to him by Rima earlier.

"That would make sense with how coveted it is compared to hunting missions. We also have to take in the group however. The TAU that is." Kain added crossing his arms in half thought.

"Kiryuu-kun told me the TAU group is assembled of the best of the elite hunters. They are quite literally the truest forms of hunters in existence." Kaname supplied though he frowned slightly at his own words. 'If they are the best hunters why are they not on a hunting mission?' He questioned himself. "Seiren, Aido, and Rima I have a job for you three." He announced looking over the letter once again as the three nobles stepped forward.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" They chorused together to receive their orders from their leader.

"Seiren I want you to find me everything you can on this 'TAU' group, I believe Kiryuu-kun is holding out as far as details go. Rima you and Aido will go find out what this mission is. Stay hidden, but find Zero. Understood?" The future vampire king questioned, when the three nodded he dismissed them with a slight flick of his hand. After the trio left Kaname folded the letter back up, as he couldn't get anything useful from it anyway, and sat back in his chair. He was confident in Seiren's ability to retrieve information but he was slightly worried about Rima and Aido being able to stay out of sight of the elite hunters. The latter more so than the former.

"Kaname, while I do not stand against your decisions, why did you choose to send Rima and Aido on such a quest?" Kain voiced after a few minutes of silence, he could tell the others were thinking along the same lines but didn't say anything.

"Rima because I know she will stay out of trouble and hopefully keep Aido out of it as well. Aido because he would have gone after Zero one way or another eventually. He might as well report back to me what he finds." The pureblood answered, satisfying the noble's curiosity as he always tried his best to do. That wasn't an easy task when it came to a being like Zero however. 'Someone so easy to talk to yet so impossible to learn and understand. Emotionally closed off from everyone to an extent.' The pureblood sighed to himself and dismissed the other nobles. All, except Takuma who stayed behind with a contemplative and concerned expression replacing his usual smile, complied with Kaname's order and left.

"Kaname, I'd like to start formulating a plan to get Zero-kun out of the compound. It will only be a few days once he returns and then he will leave to that place." His best friend expressed once the others were out the door and far out of earshot. Not that they wouldn't support and help but for now the less beings to know the better. There was less risk this way.

"Very well Takuma we can start formulating something tonight but we will wait to inform anyone else until the day before Kiryuu-kun leaves for the compound." Kaname decided to which Takuma nodded in understanding. While the two sat down to hash out blueprints Shiki had slipped out of the moon dorms unnoticed and made his way to where he knew Kaito was staying. He had questions and needed answers before they drove him insane.

Zero motioned for Isei, Tama and Mai to head around the perimeter of the home and set out barriers to keep any unsuspecting humans, hunters or vampires from snooping while they were doing their mission. "Kao and Tari I want you two to go and find the rest of the level E's that are being called here and finish them off. When you're done I don't want there to be a level E to feel safe in the area for at least the next century." He ordered to the pair who nodded and vanished from sight before he turned to the last two hunters. "You two come with me." Kai and Taiyo looked at each other slightly worried but nodded regardless.

"What do you need us to do Sensei?" Kai, one of the best close combat fighters Zero had ever seen, questioned in a hushed tone as the two followed their master closer to the house.

"We need to start scouting their routine, that way we can make an effective plan before we carry out the actual attack on these bastards. Should we miss something or not plan out something with these guys we could very well put the people nearby not only in danger but it could result in humans being attacked by the hunters because of how many vampires are also gathered here." Zero explained to the duo. He knew the others would be careful when they went about their tasks to make sure they were neither seen nor heard by any possible spies or a member of the clan themselves. They were seasoned hunters after all, they knew what a mission like this entailed and were fully aware of the situation.

"So you mean we're just going to be watching these guys go about their day?" Taiyo, a prized student but he often reminded Zero too much of himself as he caught the undertone of disappointment in his words. Mentally sighing Zero shook his head slightly at the younger hunter.

"No, we will watch them for tonight and tomorrow, the morning of the third day we will begin the assassinations and the others will follow our lead." He told the two as he scouted for any possible spies, since they weren't with the association their spies had been disbanded but it was always a bit difficult to know. Once again Kai and Taiyo shared a look only this time it was of excitement and a hint of underlying nervousness.

"Should we take stake out positions then Sensei?" Kai asked with a newfound confidence in his words and step as they walked within the boundaries of the house.

"Soon but not just yet, I want to note all the possible escape routes beforehand so we can officially block them all and avoid error." Came the answer before Zero stopped in his tracks and looked off to the side halting both hunters beside him effectively. Pulling out a throwing knife Zero aimed and threw directly into an unsuspecting spy's throat, as the body fell from the trees Zero motioned for Kai to grab it. They couldn't afford the slightest noise when it came to an assassination. Kai nodded and took off to catch the fallen hunter and brought their bleeding body back to the other two before Zero ordered for them to dispose of it somewhere off the premises. The two nodded and hurried away from the area to dispose of the body. Zero would wait for their return before he continued scouting.

"I guess this means they have spies." Taiyo mumbled as the two ran right past the two nobles searching for Zero.


	12. Goodbyes ( And Another Aido Incident)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 12 and thanks to everyone reading, this chapter is going to go a little more into Zero's relationship with the TAU as well as Takuma and Shiki who will come in later in the chapter. There will be some Kaito input as well which are in italics because it was a past interaction between Shiki and Kaito that the former is thinking back on. I hope that doesn't throw anyone off too much I know I use italics a lot and I apologize if differentiating them between talking, memory/reflection/ past interaction, and telepathy get mixed up. I do my best not to throw all three at you in the same paragraph tho! Enjoy! ~Len

Goodbyes (And Another Aido Incident)

"Did you see that? Those two killed someone." Aido mumbled to the other after they had halted their running for the moment.

"Yes, I wonder what is going on, but we have to continue looking for Kiryuu-kun." Rima replied in her normal semi-monotone voice. Aido nodded and motioned ahead where they would be headed before the duo took off again.

'I wonder if they have anything to do with this TAU mission that Zero is on.' The blond couldn't help but question himself. Though he didn't look behind him the two could hear a few footsteps behind them before they vanished. There was no aura, scent or noise apart from the vampires themselves. Instead Aido got the sudden feeling he was being closely watched. 'What the hell is going on here? Is this how it feels to be stalked by someone or something?' He wondered checking his surroundings once again. Looking over he saw that Rima looked like she was on edge as well. There was most definitely something going on, but neither noble knew what it was or how to deal with it.

Zero sighed as the two hunters told him the news of the nobles. 'Kaname you idiot, you should learn to keep out of others' business. Especially mine.' He growled in his head quickly trying to think of a way to keep Aido and Rima from getting any closer without hurting them. "Kai, I want you to trap them in a barrier, not one to hurt them but just one to hold them so they don't come rushing in here and end up getting into trouble." Zero eventually ordered, Kai nodded and ran off while Taiyo followed Zero to continue looking for escape routes or spies that would alert the rogues.

"Do you know the vampires Sensei?" He asked quietly as Zero marked one of the trees close by with a symbol only select hunters would understand.

"They're two of Kuran's nobles, Hanabusa Aido and Toya Rima by what the description was. Neither of them are anything close to a threat but we could run into some trouble should Aido do something stupid which is inevitable." Zero explained with an irritated sigh. Taiyo nodded and thought on his Sensei's words before asking.

"Do you think Kuran will send more after them if they don't make it back by morning?" Zero paused, for only a moment, before shaking his head and resuming his task.

"No, that idiot always sends his lackeys on full-length missions, if he put them out here to follow me then he won't expect them back until just before I arrive." He assured, Taiyo nodded again and kept quiet through the rest of the time that they located and marked the escape routes. When Kai returned telling them that he had trapped them in an invisible wind barrier Zero nodded in approval and left the two to check on Isei momentarily. When the older hunter returned the two students proudly stated they had located and marked all the escape routes they could find and were ready to start forming a plan for the following evening.

The following two nights went smoothly, only two more spies after the initial one had to be disposed of and the assassins carried out the killings skillfully without alerting anything or anyone nearby. "Should I take down that barrier now Sensei?" Kai questioned with a glance to the silverette who was cleaning off his hands and blades. Clicking his tongue in slight annoyance Zero nodded to the redhead assassin. Surely he would be having a talk with Kaname later about not only being spied on but no doubt the pureblood would want details.

"Is that pureblood going to spy on us via his nobles every time we have a mission?" Isei questioned while the group walked out of the spotless area, looking as though nothing happened. It was part of their job to make sure no one could follow or trace their jobs back to them or even know they had taken place to begin with.

"I don't know, it's highly possible that he will send others on certain missions and not others. I will try to keep him off my back as best I can without telling him about the TAU but I give no promises. Kuran is something of a persistent bastard." He assured the others as Kai returned to the group explaining he had taken down the barrier and the nobles took off without noticing his presence.

"How annoying. Are you coming back to the association with us Sensei?" Mai asked running a hand through her short raven-blue hair to brush away a few stray strands.

"I don't think so no I'll get the mission report in once I get back." Zero decided, the others nodded though they looked a bit disappointed by it. He could guess why, he wouldn't be seeing them until the battle and even then they were all well aware things wouldn't be the same. Silverblood would be in control and likely all traces of Zero himself would be locked away.

"Then this is goodbye until the start of the war isn't it?" Tari asked with a note of sadness, Zero mentally winced at what that implied and nodded turning back to face his students.

"It is, but it's not forever. After this war is over things will eventually get back to what will be a form of normal." He assured, the looks he got ranged from hopeful to obviously pessimistic about his words. Regardless none of them spoke out and they all moved towards their separate directions. As they always did when splitting up after a job. Mainly to ensure they couldn't be traced.

"Sayonara Sensei." The group of seven chorused, Zero nodded to them and watched as they all vanished from sight before he returned to Cross Academy and the moon dorms. Upon arrival, he decided to enter his room via the window instead of walking through the main door where he was likely to be dragged off immediately by Kaname. This way he would be able to get a shower in and start if not finish his mission report and send it via messenger. At least his last mission had actually done something, rogue hunters always became a problem in the future so it was better they dealt with the clan now instead of waiting. Perhaps they even prevented others from getting killed by the rogues this way.

'Justifying brutal murder.' Zero sneered to himself, it was disgusting what he had done, inhumane even if he thought about it. And he wondered why everyone hated him? He hated him more than any of the night class or annoying day class fans would begin to fathom. All the deaths on his hands couldn't amount to the problems he was the root cause of. He was indeed the most vampiric of anyone he knew and he was about to become something so much worse. It was laughable how hypocritical he was as a being. After his shower Zero sat down and wrote out only the minimal amount of heavily coded details he was obligated to write for his report on their completed job. He got so focused on it that he almost didn't hear the knocking on his door. Looking at the time he frowned, the vampires would usually be asleep by now so who the hell was at his door? Deciding to open it and find out, Zero was slightly surprised to see both Takuma and Shiki standing on the other side with pillows and blankets. "Can I help you?" He eventually voiced having no doubt the other two had caught his tone of confusion at their late visit and the objects in their arms.

"It would be great if you could! Our room is currently being occupied by Ruka and Rima and since you're the only one besides Kaname-sama with a single room he suggested we ask you to put us up for the night. Of course if we're intruding you don't have to say yes." Takuma smiled, an apologetic one that Zero had a very hard time refusing he found as he nodded to the two and opened the door wider to allow them inside. Deciding not to pry on just what happened to Ruka and Rima's room Zero sat back down to finish writing his mission report and maybe go to bed soon after.

"Did we do anything significant in class I should know before tonight?" The silverette ventured to ask as the two were laying out their sleeping arrangements. Takuma sat up on his knees and thought back to the previous two classes he had been in.

"Nothing that would be too difficult to catch up on, it was mostly just short lectures on history, I took notes if you want to look at them, and there were one or two class assignments that were done each day but I doubt you'll have trouble with them at all. Other than that we didn't do much. Ah! I forgot to ask, how did your mission go anyway?" Takuma smiled, inwardly Zero flinched briefly remembering his thoughts from earlier but nodded regardless.

"It went well, efficient and such. The group I was with was highly effective." He chose to say, hoping to satisfy any further possible questions.

"Or really, that's good then. Do you choose who goes on missions with you or does the Chairman of the HA do it always?" The blond questioned though he continued to lay out his things with Shiki.

"Unless under very specific circumstances the Chairman will always choose the participants of a mission. He also assigns the leader of the mission and who does the mission report. The only thing he doesn't control is how the mission tasks are planned and performed. That's up to either the leader or the consensus from the group." Zero explained fully finishing up his report and sending it off with the use of some magic ability.

"I really find it fascinating how the Hunter's Association works, really your organization and efficiency with everything is remarkable." Takuma praised, Zero shrugged not knowing fully how to take the compliment.

"What is remarkable is that a guy like Cross who nearly carried the association on his back on more than one occasion when he was active is so incredibly disorganized. And can't cook to save his or anyone else's life. It's a flat-out miracle he's still alive." The silverette mused in order to change topics discreetly enough that the other two wouldn't notice and it shifted to focus on something entirely different.

"I do agree that is something of an abnormality one would think; especially if you have to cook for yourselves on missions." Takuma agreed with a hum.

'He's trying to avoid being asked about the mission, he likely knows that Aido and Rima came back with information for Kaname, telling him they had been prevented from moving forward due to a placed barrier. He wants to keep all information on this as swept under the rug as possible.' Shiki thought to himself. That was expected though, the two knew Zero would keep quiet as long as possible long before it was arranged for them to spend the night in the silverette's dorm with him.

"Zero, I didn't get to say this to you earlier in the week when it happened but I am sorry for Aido's actions and remarks. Many vampires grow up seeing hunters one way and are never able to change that viewpoint." Takuma started off quietly after a small stretch of comfortable silence. Zero snorted slightly and shook his head.

"It's nothing to apologize for, I'm used to it by now and I don't dwell on Aido's remarks for longer than five minutes after the occasion." The teen replied without turning to face the nobles. Takuma stood and walked over to where he was sitting and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder causing Zero to look up at him with surprised unguarded eyes. Takuma could have gasped, he most likely would have had he not been a practiced noble of Kaname's. The currently unhidden emotions swimming through his eyes spoke volumes of the pain and self-loathing the silverette was feeling despite the nonchalant words and dismissal of the mentioned situation.

"Didn't I tell you beforehand that lying won't work?" He smiled and squeezed gently, Shiki had listened into the two's conversation but made no move to show it.

" _You really think what all Zero says is how he feels? You'd have to be a complete idiot to belive that, Zero's full of emotions. He's the most emotionally unstable guy I know. If you think all those comments Aido and Ruka throw don't fuck him up you're sadly mistaken. His suicidal tendencies grow with each passing day, it's a miracle he's not dead yet." Kaito explained with a tired sigh...Maybe he had said too much to the noble about his best friend, but with the news of Aido's comment and everything that was happening in the future, it was hard to hold back from spilling everything the vampires didn't know about Zero._

'I wonder if he's feeling suicidal right now...' The ashen-haired noble questioned himself as he watched Takuma and Zero share a now silent conversation. Unfortunately, the silence didn't last as Aido threw open the door and intruded into their space. Shiki mentally groaned, Zero rubbed his temples, and Takuma actually glared at the smaller blond.

"The least you could do is knock, Aido." Takuma sniped and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"For a vampire that hates me, you sure come into my room a lot...what do you want this time?" Zero asked finally looking up from the papers on his desk. Aido crossed his arms and shut the door behind him, staring straight at the teen his eyes narrowed.

"I want answers and I won't be leaving this room until I get them." He answered making himself comfortable on another chair in the room. This time Zero's eyes narrowed marginally and he sat back in his chair.


	13. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname and the inner circle get to learn what 'TAU' stands for, what it means for Zero and Takuma, Shiki and Aido get a little demonstration of the magic that Zero has been holding back when Aido's intruding gets a little too personal. Zero later gets a visitor, little Taiyo, and they share some heartfelt moments as student and mentor seeing as Zero would be leaving in the upcoming days. Takuma is pushing for the vampires to start planning, with Kaito's help Zero's students will become involved as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make this chapter interesting and for a while, I felt like I couldn't write the more emotional scenes well enough. So, long story short, I re-wrote this chapter about six or seven times before I really felt like it was okay enough to post...with that being said I know it's still not my best, I hope you enjoy anyway. For those of you still reading thank you so much and to those just joining hello and welcome to this very strange fic of mine, please enjoy. ~Len

Questions & Answers

"Answers to  _what_  exactly?" The silverette questioned, there could be a wide variety of topics Aido could want answers to, the idiot was stubborn enough to confront him about something so likely it had been on his mind for a while.

"The arrows, I want to know about them, and this last mission you went on. I want to know what it was all about." Came the answer before a long pause between the four vampires.

"The mission is none of your business, nor Kuran's, not even the Chairman of the Association knows all the details of those missions. As for the arrows, they're part of a hunting technique and had you been foolish enough you could have gotten yourself killed that day." Zero pointed out, while he did not mind informing certain vampires of information that would eventually have to be shared, telling Aido whatever he wanted to know was not in the plans. Zero had no intentions of telling him much more.

"And why isn't it our business hm? Don't you  _work_  for the Chairman? Doesn't he  _assign_ those missions to you in the first place?" Aido pressed which caused Zero's eyes to flash momentarily. The sudden spark of magic that snapped like lightning in the room caught the blond off guard but Zero did nothing further. Aido and the others watched for the teen's eyes to flash silver-cobalt blue once again.

'What in heaven's name was that?!' Takuma questioned, there had been nothing more after that one flash but it was enough for the nobles to know it was no trick of the light or strange reflection of some sort. 'Likely that had something to do with Silverblood...but even that is a bit concerning.' He thought with a slight pang of sympathy for the younger vampire.

"If you hate the association so much why didn't you destroy it as you claim you can." Aido questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not the whole of the association that's a problem, it's their Chairman. He's been a problem long before he was standing in his current position." Zero replied, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"And yet you're going to this compound place willingly..." Zero inwardly flinched but made no sign of discomfort outwardly and simply nodded.

"Why?" It was Shiki this time that asked, sitting up slightly focusing in on the eyes of the younger vampire. Kaito had told him that you could occasionally see his walls shatter inside them. Sure enough there was a shift, the color dulled for a few moments as though a storm cloud had passed through them.

"It's tradition, before we go to war Kiryuu Clan members must go to the compound for a month." Came the answer but the vampires knew there was more to it than that. It had something to do with Silverblood and the Chairman's need for Zero to be under his control.

"Zero, I am well aware this may be forward of me, something tells me you don't want to go to the compound if you can help it. Am I right?" Takuma voiced softly from the younger's side. Zero looked down for a few seconds before raising his eyes up to the older blond.

"It's not something within my control. Even if I fought it or used...unfavorable tactics there'd be nothing I can do to keep myself from that place." He explained quietly. 'Nor can I keep myself from coming into my power and being of Silverblood.' He added in thought. Truth be told the idea of going to the compound for any extended amount of time was terrifying but two months sounded like something he didn't know if he could endure.

"Zero?" Takuma asked, vines had started climbing the walls and were beginning to cover the ceiling. The silverette looked up at the blond and noticed the vines, with a snap of his fingers they turned to ash and vanished from the room. "That was something having to do with Silverblood wasn't it?" He questioned carefully. Zero looked at him with slightly widened eyes before nodding.

"Can't you control it?" Aido asked warily keeping his eyes sweeping the room for more vines possibly crawling over the floor. Zero smirked slightly though his eyes dulled considerably.

"Would you like me to say yes to that? Truth is I only have minimal control as is. One of the main reasons it's essential for me to go to the compound is to perfect control over Silverblood." He announced glancing out the window.

"But the compound isn't just for control ability...is it..." Shiki spoke up again catching Zero and everyone else's attention. With a sigh Zero shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. I take it someone told you that the compound is less than ideal as far as actual living goes." He half mumbled.

"Why is that?" The room went silent after Takuma spoke.

Zero looked back and forth between the three nobles. The room became suddenly very small but he attempted not to allow any sign of his internal reeling back from the question. "Technically it's not supposed to be discussed outside of the ones involved with the compound." He settled on saying after a bit.

"Does anything that happens there put you in any danger?" Takuma pressed growing serious once again.

"Depends on what you define as danger." The teen responded though he didn't lift his eyes from where they had become focused on the floor.

"Anything that could potentially hurt you, I would say the Chairman as well but frankly I'm not so concerned with him since I have a feeling he is  _behind_  a lot of what goes on in the compound." Zero mentally sighed but nodded in both confirmation and understanding.

"So that's a yes then..." Shiki decided, once again Zero nodded. Takuma bit his lip gently, if he was worried before by now he was an internal mess of panic and anxiety over the younger vampire. Aido looked between the three occupants in the room warily. Shiki and Takuma were eyeing Zero and said silverette was keeping his unmoving gaze on the floor.

"Let's say that if you put a 'normal' hunter or vampire in there, it's likely they'd be dead long before two months ended." Zero moved to rest his head on a hand as he explained while his eyes focused out the window. He didn't have to look to know the nobles were likely sharing looks with each other, staring at him as though he had grown another head and debating on whether to get Kaname sooner or later. Before anyone could say anything more there was another knock at Zero's door. He was starting to wonder if he would end up with the entire moon dorms in his room by the end of the day. "Come in." He announced keeping his voice soft but assertive at the same time. The door opened to reveal Kaname, Kain, and Taiyo standing on the other side. Raising a delicate eyebrow he called out to the young hunter. "Taiyo? What are you doing here?" He asked looking up briefly to Kaname in hopes of some explanation.

"He was asking for you, apparently he had been waiting out in the garden and Kain saw him while looking for Aido." Kaname informed while moving out of the way so the hunter could pass into the room. Lifting turquoise eyes up to Zero Taiyo bit his lip gently. He looked nervous and the older hunter was once again reminded that his student was just shy of turning fourteen. Though his skill was along the same level as the other TAU members he was significantly younger.

"Thank you both, for bringing him here." Zero nodded to the two vampires in the doorway though his eyes hardly left the kid in front of him. Kaname's eyes widened slightly as he watched the older hunter but nodded regardless and motioned for Kain, who in turn grabbed Aido, before the trio left. Seeing that their previous conversation was over, Takuma and Shiki took to making themselves busy with their own things once again.

"Taiyo?" Zero questioned again standing from his desk and walking over and kneeling in front of the younger; as he placed a hand on the boy's cheek he felt that is was slightly swollen and his eyes were a bit red around the rims. 'Have you been crying?' The question was silent but conveyed to the other clearly. Instead of giving an answer those usually clear captivating eyes filled once again with tears, the warm liquid soon started to fall onto Zero's hand and the floor. The vampires were alert to the new transformation as well as the smell of salt lingering in the air around them. Zero had a feeling he knew why the young assassin was here initially, but the way Taiyo held onto his hand pressed against his cheek confirmed it.

"S-Sensei..." He managed to whisper out before breaking into sobs and throwing himself into Zero's arms which closed around him instantly. The silverette had no doubt the entire moon dorm was listening intently to what was going on, but they weren't going to involve themselves at the moment and Zero was thankful for that, he could put all his energy and attention on Taiyo. Running a hand through the boy's dirty blond hair Zero gently shushed and comforted him as he used to do Ichiru after a nightmare or a fit. It took a few minutes but eventually the sobs quieted into muffled deep breaths and Zero took that opportunity to lead the younger into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Did you tell Isei or anyone that you were coming before you left?" Zero asked giving the other a warm washcloth to hold against his face. Taiyo shook his head and allowed Zero to remove his jacket before leaning back against the older's firm chest. "I'll send them a message then."

"Do you have to go?" It was more whimpered than asked but Zero knew how stressful and hard it could be to go from having someone to follow and rely on to being on your own.

"Unfortunately yes I do have to go for everyone's sake, not just my own and the Chairman's. Trust me when I say if there was an alternative way to do this I'd take it in a heartbeat." He answered sincerely as the two stood in the bathroom for a while longer. Truth be told Taiyo was the hardest to leave, not only because of his age but the two always had a connection from day one. Over their years Zero became much more than a teacher to the younger, he was more like an older brother. When Taiyo's own father died Zero stepped in to fill that role and helped care for the boy's mother until her passing as well. Zero was the only one Taiyo would go to and while Zero wasn't one to play favorites with anyone the younger hunter often found he could get a bit closer to Zero than the others. That made him quite proud.

"Why can't I go with you? The Chairman said he would allow us to continue training with you." The young hunter protested, it wasn't the first time he had brought up the subject either, yet Zero still have no intentions of allowing any of the TAU near The Compound much less in it.

"Because it's too dangerous for you and the others. I'm not putting any of you in that place. If something were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself. Besides, none of you need more training. You're very capable, efficient and knowledgeable about what you're doing." He explained continuing to run his hand through the other's hair. He was well aware that Taiyo wouldn't ever fully understand the worry surrounding The Compound but that was alright as long as he could keep him and the others away from it.

"You'll come back right? From that place? You won't die there right?" They were questions asked more for assurance than anything else and Zero knew that well but answered regardless.

"Yes, I'll come back to all of you no matter what. I won't die at the compound and everything will be fine once this all blows over." Zero told the younger as Taiyo turned to face him once again with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Do you promise?" Zero pressed a shirt sleeve against the younger's eye to catch the falling tears as he once again knelt in front of him.

"I promise." He told him sincerely, lavender-amethyst met turquoise and Taiyo nodded once again in understanding. "Would you like to stay here for tonight?" Zero asked standing up and ruffling the other's hair as he did so. At that the younger hunter brightened up a little and nodded. "Let's get you something to drink as well, maybe some food too hm?" The silverette added on after a few moments. Again Taiyo nodded and allowed a soft smile to grace his lips as they walked out of the bathroom. Upon noticing the gazes of the two nobles on him the younger hunter flushed momentarily; he had made a fool out of himself in front of all of them  _and_ Zero.

'What kind of hunter am I if I can't even keep my emotions in check?' He questioned himself, as though Zero could read his thoughts a hand was laid on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Telling him that he was fine, there was nothing to worry about.

"We'll be back in a bit." Zero announced to the two, who gave him friendly nods in return before he lead the other to the kitchen.

"Do they always room with you?" Taiyo asked eventually, he couldn't help but notice the nobles looked a bit out of place on the cots as they were.

"No, I don't know what happened but they ended up in my room for the night. Probably something Aido caused initially." Zero shrugged as he heated some water and told the other to pick which kind of tea he wanted to drink.

"Aido...he was one of the ones you mentioned earlier that we saw yes?" Came the question with a slight tilt of the head.

"Yes, what do you want to eat? I'm not sure what all they have in here but I assume there are enough things to make something decent." The silver-haired hunter opened the fridge to find a wide selection of things he could use to make feasts with. 'You could feed a small country or island with all this food if you made the right things.' He thought while picking out some items he'd use for sure.

"Will you be going to class tomorrow...er...tonight too Sensei?" If he could Taiyo would much rather enjoy the day and a half he had left with Zero doing things before the older left for the compound in the upcoming night.

"I'm not sure, frankly I don't know if there's a point to going since I'll be leaving so soon anyway." Zero smiled slightly though the realization of how little time he had left was starting to sink in painfully fast. Noticing this, as Taiyo was one of the few that could read his Sensei incredibly well, walked over and wrapped his arms around the older's waist.

"Sensei...are you scared to go to the compound?" He asked in a soft whisper as he didn't want anyone else to overhear their conversation. Zero wasn't one to generally confide in his students, if anyone it would be Kaito or Touga if the latter forced it out of him. But on rare occasions, Taiyo could see a vulnerable side of Zero and connect with him on a whole different level. Zero put his things down and turned around to hug the young assassin closer to him.

"I am, but I know I'll get through and come back to you all." He whispered back. Taiyo nodded but didn't let the other go. Unnoticed by the two Takuma, Shiki and Aido stood watching the two hunters, the former two sharing looks of sympathy and understanding.

'Don't worry Zero, I won't let you spend very long in that place. For your sake, and for the sake of your students as well.' The older blond silently promised to the silverette.

To Zero's surprise and slight relief Touga canceled classes for the next two days, Kaien suspected it had something to with wanting Zero to spend the next day and a half with Taiyo but he never mentioned it.

"I really want him to spend as little time in that compound place as possible, we don't know how long it will take for the Chairman to unleash Silverblood." Takuma started as he, Kaname, and the rest of the pureblood's inner circle along with Kaito found themselves in Kaname's study as Zero went to the shooting range nearby with Taiyo and Touga.

"Silverblood had been unlocked for a few weeks already, it's the Ultimate Weapon that the Chairman is trying to get at now. It won't take long, probably four days max." Kaito stepped in though he didn't move from his place on the wall next to the window.

"Then why would he need to spend so much time there if Silverblood is already active?" Ruka piped up with a frown. Kaito sighed and glanced out the window.

"To break his will, Zero doesn't break easy, anyone with sense knows that, the Chairman would need a long time to break him of all his will. He'll make him a perfect killing machine for him and him only. If Black Rose gets to that point he'll turn on everyone else, if you think you have a chance you're sadly mistaken. Friends, co-workers, students, innocents it won't matter. He'll kill them all." The hunter explained, this was classified information and he could very well be killed for sharing it, especially with vampires of all beings. But they could help.

"Never thought I'd be grateful for Kiryuu-kun's constant will and ability to keep fighting." Aido mumbled from the other side of the room.

"So let's assume Black Rose is in full effect by the time we get there, will he be a threat to us?" Kain questioned looking over to Kaito.

"Theoretically no, Black Rose is more equipped for assassin attacks, not so much straight up fighting as Luna and Zero are. Likely we would get there and work to keep the guards and such out of the way, as well as the Chairman. Zero can break out on his own. He knows that place like the back of his hand." Kaito answered, Black Rose was unpredictable but if he left of his own accord it was likely he wouldn't cause trouble.

"And after he gets out? We can't just have some crazed assassin walking around." Aido pointed out, redeeming himself from his complement of Zero earlier. Kaito's eyes narrowed at the comment but he didn't move from his place.

"He's not crazed, just powerful and not entirely in control. But to answer your question, once he gets out he'll likely leave and I doubt we would see him for at least two or three weeks. He knows he is dangerous and would never put people in danger by risking staying around." Came the reply.

"Good to know he has some sense, where will he go then?" Ruka snubbed dismissively looking at her nails. Kaito could have shoved a knife through her right then and there without a care but he made no move to do so.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but since you'll likely find out one way or another I will, that being said don't ever mention it to Zero, once he leaves The Compound Zero will likely change forms from whatever he is into his pureblood form also known as Luna. She will be a mediator for the power that Zero as he is cannot handle without training and lots of control practice. After changing, Luna will probably flee to the unknown location of the true Kiryuu estate." The hunter laid out for the group though he was clearly not fond of giving them so much information he knew Zero didn't want them to find out.

"The true Kiryuu estate? I didn't know they had an estate at all." Takuma mumbled from off to the side, he would gladly admit that he went through and thoroughly looked at every record he could get his hands on concerning the Kiryuu Clan. They were just so incredibly inhuman he couldn't keep away from them at all.

"That's because the estate doubles as a headquarters for an elite army, once hidden from even the association. The Kiryuu Clan were no normal hunters obviously but Zero-kun's family in particular had some oddities. The house they were attacked in was just a cover; only a Kiryuu knows where the true estate is and only a Kiryuu or someone lead by a Kiryuu with permission may get there. The estate itself will kill anyone else." Seiren stepped in from the shadows to provide her gathered information.

"Why though, they were secretive but that's a little over the top even for a paranoid person." Kain asked, growing curious himself about the whole of the Kiryuu family itself.

"More importantly, will Luna have control of the army they've concocted?" Kaname questioned, he was beginning to realize this could end up destroying many lives and Zero would be at the heart of it one way or another.

"Zero as we speak has them already perfected to listen to his every order. Not that they wouldn't have been compelled to do so regardless but that's hardly the point. Now he has all of them trained and ready." Kaito spoke up with a sigh.

"Who are they." Kaname lightly demanded, he wanted to know what they were up against should there be a war of some sort started.

"They're called the Trained Assassins Unit, or TAU for short. We're not dealing with normal hunters here Kaname-sama, we're dealing with highly effective assassins." Seiren answered after a pause. The room stood still for at least two minutes, letting what Seiren had said fully sink in.

"That means Zero's mission a few nights ago...that wasn't a spy mission...they were called to wipe out those rogue hunters...and leave no trace behind. Just as...assassins." Senri spoke slowly and quietly but it could have been a scream against the deafening silence of the room. Turning to the model Seiren gave him a slight short nod.

"That boy, the one Zero took to the shooting range, Taiyo I believe his name is, is he part of the TAU as well?" Takuma questioned remembering how much Zero seemed to care for the kid. Kaito nodded in response.

"There are seven students total, Zero himself makes eight TAU members. No one knows exactly how skilled they are but they're strong enough to take out an entire army of nobles and two or three purebloods at a time. Zero is the main strategist in this, he'll lay out a plan for them to use and he'll perfect it as each battle goes on. Really in all there's no way to win against them. They have both immense power and the brains to back it up." Kaito informed casually.

"Takamiya-kun is unfortunately quite correct, even without many records the members of the TAU have quite thoroughly proven their ability." Seiren agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, chapter thirteen I still can't believe it. We're not getting super close to the end but we're winding down and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I should add another chapter for fan-service purposes? Let me know what you think! Thanks, everyone for reading, those of you keeping tabs on this fiction I really do appreciate it.


	14. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is planning between the night class and Kaito, Takuma and Zero sharing information, and the beginning of the night class' work relationship with the TAU which Kaito enlisted to help them out. The idea of Yuki also pops up again in this chapter but her main scenes don't come in until later.

First Impressions

"We will have to worry about that a little later; on the subject of getting Kiryuu-kun out of The Compound, I assume we will need something of a plan." Kaname voiced redirecting the conversation again.

"In that respect, our first problem comes in finding the place. If memory serves correct it's not exactly common knowledge to where it is." Kain pointed out.

"We could follow them, you'd have to be careful not to let Zero catch onto the fact you are trailing them but you could do it then report back to everyone what the location is." Kaito suggested with a shrug.

"Is that too risky though? We'd have to follow them on foot to go mostly unnoticed, who knows what might be on the way there." Rima stepped in as monotone as usual.

"With such a short time frame it's our best option however, if we had more than four days I would prefer to locate it using other methods." Kaname decided before anyone else could say anything.

"Kaito-kun you said we basically just have to lure the Chairman and his lackeys away from The Compound once we get there but how will Kiryuu-kun get out?" Rima asked with a puzzled look upon her face. Kaito sighed slightly as he looked down at his feet.

"Yes well, I'm not entirely sure seeing as I've never been inside but Zero...Zero knows the place like the back of his hand as I said previously. It's not our first rodeo you could say, as a kid Zero would sometimes be taken there as punishment. He'd always end up escaping and we'd give him whatever medical attention without asking questions. The Chairman would never abuse a kid in the HQ so as long as we were in public it was safe, Zero didn't have an easy time as a kid nor could he escape the Chairman's wrath like we could. I could probably bet he still has some scars left from those days." The hunter mumbled out without ever lifting his eyes from the ground.

"The Chairman used to beat you as children?" Ruka frowned, normally she wouldn't care, as vampires sometimes you'd receive a slap on the wrists for something depending on your household but she always thought humans were much more loving towards their kids. She was so immersed in her thoughts she almost missed Kaito's bitter laugh.

"I don't know what you mean by 'used to' considering that implies that he stopped once we reached a certain age, but yes he'll beat anyone into submission if it's needed. As long as you're alive and in the HA you can be subjected to beatings of any kind at any time." He replied eventually lifting his eyes back to the nobles in the room who all had their eyes trained on him with varying emotions flowing through each pair.

"Even the elders?" Aido questioned with furrowed brows that turned into a look of appalled disgust when Kaito nodded.

"Before this permanently colors your idea of all our leaders, not all of them were like this, in fact, none of them have been this cruel rather up until this Chairman life was pretty damn great in and out of the HA." The older hunter explained with a fond memory of when the Kiryuu Clan was still in control of the Hunters Association.

"Who was in control beforehand then?" Kaname stated more than asked but Kaito was fairly used to that by now.

"The Kiryuu Clan, they had the longest and best track record of all our past clans that have gotten a glimpse of complete control. And before you ask I don't know the details of how power was switched to our current leader but I don't doubt it's one of the reasons he hates and loves Zero so much. But if you wanted all those intimate details you'd probably have to go through Zero's childhood memories by hand. Especially since he won't tell anyone shit about it." He answered with a slight sigh. Though he understood it sometimes Zero's secrecy even made Kaito himself quite exasperated. He'd never tell Zero that however for fear of what the reaction and repercussions would be.

"Kiryuu mentioned before the current Chairman was a problem long before he was assigned to be the Chairman." Aido remembered from his day of interrogation in the teen's room.

"Yeah well he's not wrong, he's been a problem since childhood according to the elders which is why nearly everyone hates him and will do anything to go against him or get him thrown out which is the ideal." Kaito shrugged. He himself wouldn't mind of the bastard died. Rather it would be favorable.

"But if the man gets control of Zero's dark side somehow what would he likely do?" Ruka questioned, though she had nearly no interest in fighting against the hunter/thing that could supposedly wipe them all out with little effort, if he were to become an issue for their leader they had no choice but to take some sort of action in the near future. Even if it meant ending the boy's life.

"It's not entirely known, the motivations and reasoning behind any of the Chairman's decisions and actions are likely nonsensical to anyone outside of the man himself." Kaito replied with a frown. He didn't like the idea of the man getting control of Zero, especially while he was in his Ultimate Weapon stage. "Furthermore, on the note of following Zero to the compound, I plan to follow Luna to the Kiryuu Estate once she leaves the compound. The decision is up to the rest of you if you choose to follow as well." He added on as an afterthought.

"You plan to follow her to the estate? Why?" Rima questioned as the hunter had regained her attention.

"It's likely she will be very weak and unable to heal from the wounds that the Chairman will have inflicted. Last time we ended up putting Zero in the hospital for a few weeks because the Hunters Association's healers couldn't help him. As a pureblood Luna is able and more powerful so the damage will be worse. Having her in that state is far riskier especially if she is alone." The hunter reasoned with a shrug. To him, parenting Zero at times like this was something he had to do. Despite that Luna was a pureblood form, she was still Zero.

"If we were to follow, in order to protect and help, how would we even get into the estate if not invited as you said previously." Kain wondered aloud.

"I plan to enlist members of the TAU in order to help out with that. They've been to the estate and I'm sure they'd be willing to help out, this  _is_ Zero we're talking about after all." Kaito started with a shrug. He would probably go to Taiyo and Isei first since they were largely attached to their sensei.

"You're not worried about them getting hurt?" Takuma tilted his head ever so slightly in question.

"No, Luna will be too tired and weak to fight once she gets there and Black Rose will be controlled enough to keep his power there but not aggressive towards them." He answered simply to what he hoped was both accurate and true to what would happen once they were there.

"I believe it's a good idea to include Kiryuu-kun's students for both precaution and help. I'm sure they will be a large asset to us. I trust you will be able to enlist them without issue?" Kaname voiced upon listening to the development of the conversation and planning. Kaito assured him with a nod, that the pureblood returned, before the hunter glanced out the window.

"Zero and Taiyo are back, we will need to continue this at a later time, Zero has two days left essentially." He announced as a black car pulled into the gates of Cross and Kaien bounded toward the door with Touga following slightly slower. Yuki was also walking over to meet the duo as the Headmaster was promptly rejected by the two hunters. "Are you planning to include the Cross girl in on all of this?" The hunter furthered upon realization she knew absolutely nothing about what was going on.

"It hasn't been decided yet, Yuki is rash and that could cause some issues but leaving her out of all this seems a bit cruel as well." Takuma answered for Kaname as he knew it was something they largely still needed to go over. Kaito nodded, frankly he didn't care that the girl wasn't involved in the underground workings of all this. Zero would get annoyed of her quickly if she got wind of how he was being treated by the HA Chairman. Deciding to take his exit then, the hunter went out through the garden and through the sun dorms via the back entry before he met up with Zero and the others in Cross' "office".

"Where have you been?" Zero questioned upon seeing his partner enter the room.

"Hiding from the day class of course, I want nothing to do with those high-pitched screams." The older shrugged, Zero raised an eyebrow clearly not fully believing his friend but decided not to press the subject just yet.

'Which, I'm sure, is why you smell like the night class nobles?' The silverette questioned himself but decided not to voice his thoughts. He had two days left, caring about what Kaito was doing in the moon dorms was not on the top of his list of things to worry about at the moment.

"Zero! Will you please make us something to eat before heading back over to the moon dorms?" Cross wailed in his natural boyish manner, he had a feeling the night class was up to something and it was likely that Kaito was involved in some way. If Zero thought too much on it he could figure it out.

"Depends, what exactly is it that you want?" He questioned with a light sigh, he didn't feel like making anything too overly fancy at the moment.

"I'd like some pasta...maybe with a roast or something to go with it. Of course your gravy as well would be highly appreciated!" Yuki chimed in, always having a mind for food; especially when it came to something as good as Zero's cooking. Zero smiled ever so slightly, saying no to Yuki was difficult on a day he wasn't going to be leaving for more than two months and possibly killed. He nodded slightly and moved towards the kitchen to start early.

"Wasn't it Takuma that didn't know how to make pasta? Should we call him over to show him how?" It was halfly in a joking manner but Cross jumped onto the idea that Zero had been making connections with the night class students.

"Oh yes we should! In fact why don't we invite Kaname and his nobles over? I'm sure it will be fun for all of us to eat together ne?" He exclaimed cheerfully. Before anyone could protest Yuki was already out the door and headed over to the moon dorms with the informal invitation. Zero sighed slightly from where he was standing with Kaito and Taiyo, shooting the older hunter a quick glare the silverette turned to get out the things he would be needing.

"Taiyo, if you would help Kaito with setting the table for our group that would be appreciated." It was an indirect order but the younger hunter knew an order when he heard one no matter how kind it was said. Kaito frowned slightly but realized this was the consequence for getting the night class invited over for dinner at Cross' place. Deciding against what would normally be a complaint the ashen-haired hunter nodded before moving to help Taiyo set up.

Long before the knock sounded on his door Kaname had felt Yuki's presence in the moon dorms. "Come in Yuki." He announced as the door opened to let the perfect in.

"Kaname-sama I hope I'm not intruding at all." She began sweetly with a bow of respect. Kaname gave her a slight smile, of politeness, in return and gestured or her to take a seat across from his desk.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this evening Yuk?" The pureblood questioned turning his full attention to the brunette.

"Well we were wondering if you would like to come over and have dinner with us, we also invite the rest of your nobles. Ah...Zero is cooking and Kaito-san mentioned something about Takuma-senpai not knowing how to make pasta so we thought maybe he could learn?" Yuki answered, slightly embarrassed about discussing dinner plans with the pureblood prince. Kaname couldn't help the inner laugh that reminded him most of the nobles would be lost without their chef. Even Kaname himself would struggle a bit every now and then with such things as dinner preparations.

"You may inform Cross-san that we will be over in a few minutes, I assure the others will be delighted themselves. Thank you, Yuki." He informed with a light smile, Yuki blushed furiously and nodded before she took her exit out of the study room.

"Shall I tell the others of our dinner plans Kaname-sama?" Seiren questioned from where she always stood at attention in the shadows of Kaname's room.

"Yes, and Seiren, do tell Takuma to head over there immediately so they will have some time before the rest of us get there. He is welcome to take Shiki with him as well." Came the causal order, Seiren bowed and vanished from the room to perform her task, leaving the pureblood to himself. 'I wonder, Kiryuu-kun, if you can bear the idea of Yuki knowing about everything that's going on with you.' He wondered to no one. He highly doubted the girl had been informed of how Zero was treated by the association Chairman, it was possible not even Cross or Touga knew all the details of Zero's trails with the man. The boy was stubborn and prideful to a fault. But there was part of Kaname that wondered if Zero kept quiet for the sake of others rather than himself. Only time would tell he figured, as unfortunate as that was.

The evening passed smoothly; rather as smoothly as it could with hunters and Aido in the same room for long periods of time. The following evening, though spent in the moon dorms, went just as easily for the silverette. Taiyo was dragged back to the association by Kaito, much to the younger's irritation, mid-afternoon leaving Zero to himself in his room for a while. Of course it didn't go entirely uninterrupted as a knock sounded on his door an hour or so after lunch. "Come in." The silverette announced, deciding not to bother putting down his book. When Takuma walked in however he did give the blond his attention and a nod of greeting. "Takuma-san, good afternoon." He greeted as the blond closed the door behind him and smiled.

"I assume you have some idea of why I've dropped by." The noble stated to which the teen slightly nodded.

"I'm sure I can figure a guess that is has something to do with my leaving in a matter of hours." Zero answered, the older nodded and took a seat across from the teen.

"I'd like an honest answer from you Zero-kun, how are you going into this?" He asked, knowing this was likely not the other's favorite topic to think about.

"I don't really know, at the moment I am functional but that could change within a day's time for all I'm aware. In all seriousness Takuma-san I don't believe a war such as this is going to be that big of a deal. Rather I've been covertly informed that there is no war upcoming but instead a number of captive vampires are being let free to be then murdered and cause a large rift between the association and the Council. I'm telling you this right now not just because I trust you but further to warn you that things are going to get very messy between our two communities. Should the Chairman keep going as he is, we will likely end up in another vampire/hunter war as decimated our numbers hundreds of years ago." Zero explained keeping his eyes trained on the older vampire. Takuma blinked in shock, not only was that information important and incredibly crucial but further Zero had actually trusted him enough to give him such information.

"That, that could present a very large issue then should the hunters go into battle as is being planned. The vampires being held, are they higher ranks?" He questioned; trying to keep all the information in his head to tell Kaname as soon as he could.

"Yes and no, there are a few of lower ranking such as Ds and Es but from what I've been told they have control over a number of nobles as well." The silverette explained as he took a quick glance out the window, he took care of the spies that had been listening to him for most of the week but there was no telling when there would be more sent after him.

"I don't know if you're going to like what I'm about to tell you but it is essential for me to tell Kaname what you've told me just now." Zero nodded and looked down at his clasped hands.

"I'm aware of this, rather I need you to tell Kaname-san this however you must do so after I've left campus. Otherwise the Chairman is bound to hear it and, of course, that would cause some problems." The teen pointed out to which Takuma nodded. He would have loved to go to the pureblood immediately but remembered what the hunters had told them about the Chairman's spies that were always hanging around them.

"Of course I can do that, in the long run what do you think we should do about this?" Takuma wondered since he himself had no real idea of what to do with something like this.

"I don't know yet, it's going to end with blood on someone's hands though I can likely promise you that." Zero answered quietly, by 'someone' he really meant himself. There was no possible way he was getting out of this without harming someone. What he wouldn't tell Takuma, couldn't tell anyone, was that he planned to get control of Black Rose within one day of being at The Compound. By the time they were on the battlefield he could turn himself on the Chairman. One of them would be dead by the end of the night. Takuma nodded, he had a feeling there was something more he wasn't being told but he wouldn't press the matter for now.

"Other than that, how are you doing? I mean mentally in specific." The noble asked deciding to switch topics for now, though it was not an easier subject he was still a bit concerned about what Kaito had said about Zero's suicidal tendencies making an appearance again.

"With all due respect Takuma-san, there's really no good place to be right now. I'm well aware I will be isolated from the whole of society except the Chairman which provides no safe places for my mentality." Zero replied in a low voice with downcast eyes, the noble couldn't help the sudden wave of sympathy that washed over his body. He wanted so badly to tell the teen that they would help him, they were going to get him out of that place and make sure he was okay. Especially before they went anywhere near the controlled vampires. Of course he couldn't tell the silverette anything which was incredibly frustrating but it had to be kept out of his knowledge for now.

"If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to tell me." Takuma settled on saying as he rose and headed for the door.

"Actually, there is one thing..." Zero voiced before the other could leave. Takuma turned and smiled, waiting for him to finish. "If you would make sure Yuki doesn't find out anything about The Compound and what all is going on...I don't want her to have to live with that nightmare." He requested, lifting passionate and pleading eyes up to Takuma's own. The blond could see how much Zero really did want to protect Yuki from the threats of a world she wouldn't be able to understand.

"Of course I can do that for you." He said brightly before quietly making his exit leaving the other to himself once again.

'Thank you Takuma-san, for everything you've done for me.' Zero thought with a soft smile as he stood and readied himself for the inevitable time that he'd be taken to The Compound. 'I shouldn't be this nervous about this. I've been to The Compound before, I know how to escape. I'm going to be ok.' He repeated over and over as he lightly paced back and forth in his room for a few minutes until he was calm enough again to remember he wanted to shower and mentally prepare for the next couple of weeks. He would escape The Compound eventually but he'd need to wait for either a short distraction or for the Chairman and spies to feel lax enough to leave him to his privacy for a few minutes. That could take anywhere from days to a week depending on how much the man decides he should be watched. With a mental sigh Zero took another look out the window and climbed in bed. By the time the moon rose he would be locked in a steel prison facing a year's worth of pain in a matter of hours.

Much to Takuma's disliking, the last few weeks were not a figment of his imagination he lamented as he and a few others watched the silverette be rushed inside the back seat of a black car with the association Chairman. He would need to pull Kaname aside later and tell him all that Zero had explained the previous evening to him but at the moment Takuma felt at a bit of a loss. "You know, in all the years we've been at Cross I've never felt bad for him. But knowing what he's going into, what he's been dealing with in the association..." Ruka broke off before she could actually state that she felt sympathetic towards the silverette.

"We had no idea what his life was like outside of the attack on the Kiryuu family and how he acted here at the academy. For once I believe he was quite right in telling us off as much as he did. We truly did only assume and further treated him worse than his rank simply because of his background." Kain stated from where he sat off to the side of the window.

"Even now we don't really know just what Zero will endure the next few nights at The Compound. Which is why we are going to get there as soon as possible. Seiren is trailing them at the moment. She will report back of her location as soon as she can." Kaname assured the group, as of now there wasn't much they could do except wait. It wasn't easy but needed to be done.

"Kaname-sama, yesterday afternoon I went to check on Zero-kun and he shared some valuable information that I was told to relay to you. I believe now would be a good time to do that." Takuma announced suddenly though he was still staring out the window in something of a daze.

"And what would that be Takuma?" The pureblood questioned as everyone's attention was turned to the blond.

"I was informed that Zero-kun has found out this 'war' that is supposed to happen is a fake. It's a ploy to cause a future war between the Council and the association. It's unlikely that we will be able to avoid any bloodshed altogether since range from nobles to Es and are being controlled by I assume the Chairman. He explained that the only way it would end would be with blood on someone's hands. And...as I'm sure you can assume, he was likely talking about himself." The noble explained to the group before he turned away from the window to look at his leader.

"Does that mean he plans to fight the Chairman?" Aido asked upon sudden realization of what those words likely meant coming from the hunter.

"One would assume so yes, by the sound of it the two will likely fight to the death. Probably using any means necessary." Kaito's voice sounded from the doorway as he made his entrance into the pureblood's study.

"You were aware of this then?" Ruka demanded with narrowed eyes. Kaito pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"Only via this morning, Zero gave me this before he left, apparently the TAU has been doing quite a lot of coveted spy work these last couple months. This is the report of their findings and what not." The hunter explained as he placed the paper on the pureblood's desk. Kaname nodded his thanks and opened the report.

"So do we know who all is controlling the captive vampires?" Rima asked looking over at Kaito.

"There are a couple of hunters that the Chairman has recruited to do some of his dirty work. Around five of them I'd say in total inside the association and there was a clan of rogues but I believe the TAU already took care of them." Kaito replied scratching the back of his head slightly. He didn't particularly enjoy thinking about Zero's assassin missions even if his friend didn't really have a choice but to train and command such a force of hunters. 'Another price of being a Kiryuu.' He reminded himself solemnly.

"Would it be easy to release these vampires from their controllers?" Kain wondered, he knew each hunter clan had specialized charms that weren't easy to disarm compared to the common charms. But he had no idea if control over vampires was charm based to begin with.

"On the nobles it will be since the hunters involved in this aren't all that strong I wouldn't be surprised if they could break the charms themselves. Disarming them first will be in our best interest and the easiest approach. Where we run into some trouble is with the lower ranked vampires. They have less will so their control is stronger. The other solution to them is simply killing them off since they are level Ds and Es but that decision is left up to you Kuran-san." The hunter explained keeping his eyes trained on the pureblood prince with his arms crossed.

"How likely is it that Zero-kun kills the low leveled vampires regardless of what we decide?" Ruka pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Unlikely, unless he has gotten word that they should be killed he won't touch them. Judging by his current mindset he is entirely focused on the Chairman of the association rather than the other hunters and vampires. As he said he is a hunter not a mindless murderer." Kaname stepped in the teen's defense. Having any of his nobles skeptical of the silverette at the given time and situation would be a problem. They needed to trust  _all_ of the hunters they would be working with for this to go in their favor.

"Takamiya-kun you mentioned before that you'd like to have the current TAU involved with this? How have you decided to go about that?" Takuma changed topics for the moment since it wasn't such a touchy subject as Zero's mindset.

"I've explained to them what has been discussed thus far, they have agreed to help and with them I doubt we will have many issues with any of the other hunters." Kaito answered with a nod.

"I'm glad that worked out, will they be joining us when we depart for The Compound then?" Kaname asked to which Kaito nodded again.

"They actually would like to meet with you as a group this evening to further discuss what the plan is when we get to The Compound. They have agreed to come to the moon dorms in order to avoid suspicion with the Headmaster, Touga and Yuki of course." Kaito furthered, Kaname nodded after a moment though he could tell there was an unvoiced unease running through a few of the nobles. Of course it didn't go unvoiced for very long.

"So...we're just going to let a bunch of hunter assassins into the moon dorms? Is that really such a good idea?" Aido started with Ruka nodding slightly behind him.

"They are trained assassins yes but they work off Zero's orders. They won't kill anyone without serious reason or order, furthermore, they want to get Zero out of The Compound more than anyone else." Kaito reminded flatly though there was an edge to his tone. Before anyone could say anything else however a new voice joined the conversation.

"Kaito-san is quite correct about that, even though we are trained assassins we are under our sensei's orders even without him being here. Unless very specific cases and situations arise, such as this, we don't take action in matters we are not told to." The vampires turned to see seven unreadable expressions belonging to the TAU students.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all formally. As you are aware this is the night class and I take it Taiyo informed the rest of you of what all has been decided up to this point." Kaito greeted the seven hunters, who gave him nods of greeting as well as confirmation.

"Though we are not partial to working with others we are pleased that the night class has decided to take action on an issue such as this." One of the boys, an older sounding one with red hair, spoke for the group behind him.

"Zero-sensei will likely be reaching The Compound in a matter of minutes, once he is able to escape we will take you all to the Kiryuu Estate." Another spoke, this one a girl with long glossy black hair and charcoal eyes.

"You know where the Kiryuu Estate is?" Shiki questioned from his place on the couch.

"We live there, Zero-sensei trains us there and he said it was much safer for us to be there than living at the association like other hunters of the elite status." The girl spoke again, her cool eyes swept over the faces of the nobles to commit them to memory.

"And you are sure you're allowed to bring us there? The Kiryuu Estate is quite tight on the security scale we have been told." Rima pointed out but the seven students nodded to her only.

"Zero-sensei has likely arrived at the compound now. If we want to be able to distract the Chairman and is guards safely we will need to leave here tomorrow morning. That way we can plan and make sure there will be no mistakes on the day we execute our mission." Another girl informed the group, she was slightly younger than the other that had spoken but there was something eerie about her knowledge and her voice as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and there you have it, chapter fourteen! I know things got a bit dramatic and I did change around some history (The Kiryuu clan being in control of the association and what not) but that was really the only way I could justify some of the things that will come up later on. Also if you're confused about Luna, aka Zero's pureblood female form, don't worry things become clearer later on and she doesn't stay that way forever. This is not a full genderbend story for her it's a phase, not a lifestyle. Anyway with that being said I hope everyone enjoyed reading and can adapt to my dramatic changes. Thank you all once again for reading and until next time


	15. A Plan in Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time we start to really wrap this story up right? My only notes on these last few chapters are that this story is going to get very ahh fantastical, AU to a limit I'm not sure was the best choice but I don't write my stories, my stories write themselves and this is what happened. I apologize if things get a little OP here and there and that I twisted so many original universe vines that it's kind of a completely different from what the OG knowledge of the VK universe and characters are. Again I apologize for it going so fanatical but it needed to happen for this story to wrap up. Other than that I'm glad to be back and posting, I hope you guys all enjoy.

A Plan in Action

'Best to keep clear of her I think.' Aido noted to himself as he looked between the seven hunters standing by the door of the pureblood's study. Four females and three males in total, Zero himself made an even split at eight. 'I wonder if that's significant in any way to the structure of how the TAU is formed or works...' The blond duly wondered to himself.

"Do you have a general plan laid out already?" Kaito questioned though he could guess the answer was yes. Zero was always one to have a plan made before they even went on a mission, his students were doubtfully much different. They were taught by Zero to excel after all.

"Yes we do, likely it will take four days to complete the distraction to the effect that Zero-sensei will be able to leave the compound without any issues. The first two days we will hold a stakeout in order to learn the routine of the Chairman and guards. On the third day we begin a methodical ridding of the guards so by the fourth day the Chairman will need to leave the compound grounds and Sensei will feel safe enough to leave."Another one of the boys explained as he pushed up a pair of metal framed glasses. Kaito raised an eyebrow but didn't question their plan.

"By a 'methodical ridding of the guards' you mean you're going to begin killing them off quietly..." Shiki stated more than asked but the seven hunters nodded to him nonetheless.

"Is that the best way about it do you think?" Ruka questioned, she didn't really want to be involved in hunters killing each other.

"Yes, seeing as that is part of what we do it makes the most sense. It will be the fastest way to get the Chairman to leave the grounds, even if he knows we're there he won't bother trying to go against us. Of course with that confrontation possibility, it would be best for you as vampires to keep clear of the area after the third day." The first girl spoke up again gaining a nod from Kaito as well.

"Where should we go in that case?" Kain asked, turning to look at Zero's students, they held an air of pride and power around them but nothing he could call cocky or boastful. They were simply powerful and mysterious.

"We will have you lead to the estate in order to prepare for when Luna-san arrives. Kaito-san will accompany you there as well. One of us will lead you there and invite you into the estate so you're not killed." Another one of the girls spoke up with a sweet smile. Ruka suppressed a slight shiver at the thought but said nothing. They were working with assassins, some bloodshed was to be expected at some point.

"Very well, I'm sure that won't be an issue, we will do our best to prepare for Luna-san's arrival at the estate." Kaname assured the group with a slight nod.

' _Kaname-sama, we have arrived at the location of the compound. Kiryuu-kun has been taken inside as of a few minutes ago.'_ Seiren's voice sounded in Kaname's head.

' _Thank you Seiren, please inform me of any possible changes until I arrive.'_ The pureblood responded, he didn't expect to get an affirmative; Seiren would do his bidding without him needing to know that. "It seems they have gotten to the compound, Kiryuu-kun is being settled inside no doubt." Kaname announced to the group before him.

"Yes, which means we should go prepare for when we leave tomorrow." One of the girls, with silvery eyes, stated more to the other hunters who nodded.

"I agree, we shall take our leave for the evening, we will meet you all by the gates of the academy at the dawning of the moon." The first girl spoke again, not giving the vampires time to reply before she and the other six students vanished into thin air as quietly as they had entered the room.

"What an interesting group of kids..." Shiki noted, breaking the silence that hung in the air after they had left. Takuma and a couple others couldn't help but agree.

"Interesting nothing! They're little inhumane creeps!" Ruka blurted, she had caught the eye of multiple students and none of them gave her a good feeling. They were so hard to read and the one girl talked like she had been possessed by something.

"I think that's a bit of an overreaction even for you. They're hunters and on top of that they're higher classed than any elite, they know what they're doing and we should be trusting them with everything. They're not normal but you've seen how much they care for Zero, they'd literally flip the world on its head for him." Kaito rolled his eyes, noble vampires tended to be so overdramatic, it would be comical if he didn't have to deal with them on a daily basis.

"Let us all get some rest, after all, we were told to meet the TAU at moonrise so we can leave and get to the compound in a timely manner." Kaname stepped in before there could be an argument started between Ruka and Kaito. Frankly he could see both sides of that argument, and it would do nothing for them to be in a fight as they were supposed to be working together. Without another word Kaito took his leave of the moon dorms as the vampires bowed to their leader and moved to their respective rooms. Kaname stood, glancing out the window one last time to the setting moon and sighed before he too retired for the day.

Seiren watched as the Chairman made his way outside of the compound to talk to another hunter, likely hoping to be out of earshot of Zero. Deciding to take advantage and slip around to a small window that looked into the silverette's room Seiren noted the lack of anything decent in the place. The bed, if you could call it that, where the teen was currently laying, was a thick metal slab suspended a foot or so off the floor. The floor itself was a similar cold steel as were the walls and though she assumed there was a door it wasn't openable from the inside. 'He's literally living in a prison cell.' She thought, noting that there had been no food provided either. 'And he's being starved of both blood and regular food.' Really the noble was surprised he could survive longer than a couple weeks without anything. Her eyes narrowed as the teen sat upright and closed his eyes, nearly in a meditative position, and things started to change. The room got darker, Zero himself started to change, silver hair turned black and once lilac-amethyst eyes opened again to be black. A swell of power surrounded the area, sinister power that felt as though it would lash out at anyone that gets close without mercy. "Black Rose..." She whispered, hoping not to catch the attention of the skilled assassin; the being just sat there, however there was a tense air around him. As though fighting an internal battle with someone or something. Deciding it was best to stop peaking, Seiren returned to her perch in the trees to wait for the arrival of Kaname and the others.

"So this is the place huh? Damn, we really are out in the middle of nowhere." Kaito's voice sounded just a ways from the building.

"So it seems that way. We must go find stakeout positions now." One of the hunters announced before the seven of them split up to scout the area.

"Fast workers aren't they?" Aido mused with a flat look.

"They have to be for their job as a unit. Besides, it's best we do this as quickly as possible." Kaito reminded the noble as he set to work on charming his knives.

"What are we supposed to be doing here anyway?" Ruka questioned as she looked around, it seemed to her that the hunters had everything under control as it was.

"Find the spies, and silence them. There will be quite a few since the Chairman is here so frequently. Wipe their memories and get them out of the area before anyone here is noticed." One of the girls, Ruka assumed to be the oldest of the group replied from somewhere off to the side. The rose eyes noble sighed mentally but didn't complain and set off with Rima to search for spies. Kain and Aido paired off as well and headed in the opposite direction as Takuma and Shiki left in another direction. Kaname motioned to Seiren for her to join the search as he took off into the sky.

"Is it really ok just to leave a hunter out like this? I mean they could be attacked and killed out here." Takuma questioned looking down at the unconscious spy below them.

"They're hunters, we're not helpless even when unconscious or incapacitated. In a couple of minutes you'll feel her power create a shield to protect her from any outside threat until she wakes and can return to the association." One of the hunters explained as she popped out of nowhere next to the spy. Takuma had to keep himself from jumping in shock when she started speaking.

"I see, well I suppose it's better than killing them all." The blond mumbled, turning back to ask the girl her name but she had already vanished without a trace. 'These hunters really are something else.' He thought shaking his head slightly.

"I wonder...where Kiryuu-kun stays in this place." Shiki voiced quietly looking at the box in front of them.

"I don't know, it hardly looks like a place that would have any decent living spaces." Takuma agreed as he looked around the grounds. The duo, having not seen any other spies, decided to go back and join the rest of the group who had started gathering together ahead of them.

Zero could feel Black Rose wanting to lash out at the guards that stood by his door. They didn't know they were in serious danger of course and it wasn't like Zero could tell them he had majority control of Silverblood, but parts of him wished he could keep even them out of the way. There was something wrong however, he had spent two days in the compound thus far and for two days he was weakening much faster than he should just from beatings, starvation and constant fighting. 'What the fuck is happening?' He questioned himself as he coughed and laid back down. It wasn't as though he was getting sick, he couldn't after all, but whatever was happening was hindering his ability to keep control over his magic and his senses. 'I need to get out of here soon...very soon before something goes really wrong.' The guards that usually outside his nearly non-existent door he noticed had been pulled away.

"We need to get back to the association for a couple of hours, the spies will tell me if anything changes here." The Chairman's voice sounded, catching Zero's attention.

'If they're leaving I could slip the spies as Luna and head back to the Kiryuu estate.' The silverette decided, closing his eyes and honing in on changing to his pureblood form. Upon reaching that state Luna looked around for the spies and found there were none. For whatever reason they were gone. With a slight smile she looked for the one weak spot in the walls and hit it hard enough to break. Leaving a hole that lead to the underground labyrinth the Kiryuu Clan had created as a way to escape the Compound if it was ever needed.

"Sensei is gone, likely headed towards the estate. Kuran-san, it's time you and the others were taken there." The eldest, as the night class learned, hunter of the group of students explained suddenly as she turned towards the night class students.

"And who will be taking us there?" Kaname questioned, after a brief pause Taiyo stepped forward in front of the group.

"I will Kuran-san." He stated after gaining nods from the others around him. "We shall get going immediately, Luna-san will likely be resting when we arrive. Please do your best to keep up." The young hunter added on as he prepared himself slightly. A few eyebrows raised in question at the request of keeping pace but shortly realized that size was quite deceiving as Taiyo took off before them and quickly vanished ahead. The vampires didn't have time to waste and sprinted after the young boy.

'I figured he'd be fast but this is a bit more than just speedy.' Aido grumbled in his head as he kept up alongside Kain and Ruka. Only slightly ahead of them were Takuma, Shiki and Rima with Kaname in front and Taiyo still a ways ahead of the pureblood leading the way.

'Never thought I'd envy the speed of a hunter before, a child no less. I wonder how fast Zero truly is if this is his student.' Takuma wondered as he kept a sharp eye on his leader and the hunter when he could. To his immense surprise Kaito was also keeping pace with them. And he was supposed to be normal in the way of elites. 'Hunters are quite remarkable.' The blonde thought as they kept running in silence.

By the time the group reached the estate the vampires, and Kaito, were breathing hard. With the exception of Kaname, Seiren, and Taiyo who were used to such distances at high speeds the group was collapsed against the gates trying to catch their breath. "I'm surprised you have such low stamina for noble vampires." Taiyo spoke eventually which earned him a few glares cast in his direction. With a shrug he turned and pricked his finger on a small knife, allowing the drop of blood to fall onto a sensory plate which lit up the fence with an electric blue field. "I formally invite the night class of Cross Academy and Takamiya Kaito into the Kiryuu Estate." He announced before the gates opened and allowed the group to enter its grounds.

"Wow..." Rima couldn't help but let the exclamation escape her as she looked around at the elegance of the place. The estate itself was a pure white but when the light of the moon hit it just right it looked as though diamonds covered the entire wall. The steps leading up to golden trimmed with silver were marble and glinted with a soft amethyst tint. The grounds around them were well kept with stone fountains and gardens that stretched for miles. Every inch of grass was cut perfectly, there wasn't a dead petal among the variety of flora and fauna that enhanced the outside.

"This place is quite beautiful." Takuma praised as he looked around again before stepping inside to a hall of pristine beauty. The floors were coated in silver, the walls decorated with roses of lilac amethyst and pillars of opalescent white. Everything was so fitting to the Kiryuu family color scheme it felt unreal. 'Then again, the Kiryuu Clan itself is quite the enigma.' The level B noble mused as he spotted an old family portrait hanging on the wall. The beauty of a Kiryuu was something envied even by vampires who were supposed to be akin to godlike.

"The Kiryuu Clan has put a lot of work into every part of this estate to fit them to an unreal perfection." Taiyo explained as he lead the group through the halls to a staircase that seemed to reach up to heaven itself and was made out of glass.

"I assume Luna-san is at the top of those stairs?" Kaname questioned with a glance to the young hunter. The boy nodded and began to ascend upwards to their final destination.

"While we are here, since we don't know how long that will be yet, you all will live on the third floor from the top. I will show you to your separate rooms before we visit Luna-san." He explained after he stopped and stepped onto a balcony branching off to the left. The others followed and were given the keys to their respective rooms before Taiyo lead them to the top in order to see the pureblood-hunter. Taiyo didn't bother knocking and instead simply opened large silver doors to reveal the expanse of the silverette's room. Off to the very far left, beside a balcony, was a bed which held the pureblood. Her breathing was labored and something about the air around her asked for help, told them she wasn't well and couldn't properly help herself. Kaito immediately went into what Zero called 'mother mode' and checked the vampire's vitals before he moved to the large prominent issued such as the blood-soaked clothing on her arms and torso. The lacerations on her legs and the bleeding indents where she had been shackled at the wrists and ankles.

"Because she wasn't there long the wounds aren't infected or in danger of being lethal, but there are some charms stopping her from being able to heal and there's something else but...I don't know what it is yet." Kaito listed out after a couple of seconds though no one was sure if he was speaking to them or himself.

"What can we do to help?" Takuma questioned immediately once the hunter had finished his analysis.

"We're going to need bandages, someone run a warm bath, she'll need a new set of clothes, some water and food as well. Until she is able to heal herself we can't afford to let her out of the estate." Came the ordered response; the vampires started moving in a frenzy, compelled by instinct to help a fallen pureblood, in order to get all Kaito had requested.

"I'm going to set some charms around the house to keep the smell of blood nonexistent in more than just this room." Taiyo announced before he left the room and his beloved Sensei.

'What the hell did that bastard do to you to make you so weak?' Kaito questioned sadly as the cloth he was using to clean the pureblood was soaked once again in her rare crimson lifeline. The vampires had insisted on watching Kaito tend to his friend, he let them help wrap all of her cuts and gashes if just to make the process go faster. Taiyo walked back in as Kaito was laying Luna back down on clean sheets in her bed. The young hunter went to the bathroom and got a comb he knew his Sensei liked before sitting at her bedside and beginning to comb through silver tresses. As a pureblood, Luna's hair reached her ankles and though still toned with muscle her frame was thinned quite a bit. She looked angelic and untouchable in a way most couldn't fully fathom.

"Do you think she will wake up soon Kaito-san?" The question sounded juvenile coming from such an able hunter but Kaito knew Taiyo was quite young and truly looked up to Zero as family. His innocently worried question only confirmed how much the situation was truly scaring him.

"I certainly hope so, but Luna-san also needs quite a lot of rest to be able to heal well. I'm sure she'll wake in a day or two though. She's never been one to stay down long. Even when she should." The older hunter half mused as he continued to watch his friend's face for any unconscious expressions of pain. "Do you know when the others will be back?" Kaito questioned after a brief moment.

"If everything goes according to plan then either tomorrow or the evening after. They'll be making a hologram replica of Sensei and set it up to move and act according to the Chairman. That way Sensei will have a little more time to recover." Taiyo responded without a break in concentration on combing out Luna's hair.

"I see, you guys really did think of everything when it came to helping her out of the compound." Kaito praised as the other nodded and the vampires continued watching in silence. 'I hope you're able to come back to these kids Zero, they really are something special.' He thought with an inner smile. Even with such a simple task like combing hair, so much concentration and care went into every fraction of a moment.

"I believe I will retire for the evening, we shall be up early tomorrow in order to replace those bandages and re-tend to any wounds." Kaname announced to the room before he and Seiren headed for the door with the other vampires following behind after giving nods to the two hunters that seemed content in staying just as they were by Luna's side.

"The hunters are quite attached to each other." Aido observed once the group made it to their floor and were in their shared rooms.

"I assume you have to be with a situation such as theirs. I mean the association Chairman sounds like a real pain to deal with for everyone and naturally you'd need a support system." Kain replied to his cousin as they readied themselves for bed. Aido hummed distractedly in agreement. "What are you thinking about?" Kain questioned, usually when his cousin was lost in thought he was devising a plan for Zero's demise.

"There was something off about the smell in Luna-sama's room. I've smelled something similar before but I just can't figure out what it is." The blond responded clearly still half in thought.

"You're right, there was something strange about the air now that I think about it...I'm surprised you actually called her formally. Even I don't really know how to address a hunter turned level D turned pureblood." Kain mused. The events in the Kiryuu teen's life had honestly confused the living fangs off him.

"She is currently a pureblood and even though he was or...is Kiryuu she still deserves high respect. I believe Kaname-sama addresses her familiarly now too. We should do the same as his nobles Akatsuki." Aido responded so much so Kain wondered if his cousin had been cloned and replaced with a far less judgemental blond.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Hanabusa she should treat Luna-sama as we do any other pureblood. Even if she isn't a full-time pureblood." The older cousin agreed with a nod. It had been a long day of travel, and the next day there was more to do in order to tend to Luna. Even so, there was so much that they were thinking about it was hard for the nobles to actually get a decent night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well there you have it, chapter fifteen! Like I said things get a little wonky and odd and again I'm sorry for it but I hope you guys enjoy this fic honestly and if you have any (helpful) criticisms please to let me know. I do read and reply to every comment I can and I do take everyone's feedback into consideration for the future. Speaking of the future do you think I should keep working on VK fics? I do have quite a few more or I can switch gears and go a different route. Other animes, mangas, different pairings, a heterosexual couple every now and then or some actual smut etc. Please let me know, you help my inspiration a ton and I want to write what you want to read. Until then, thank you again and I hope everyone is enjoying their summer!~Len


	16. Ill Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful to see that people are still reading this story and that new people are favoriting it as well. With older fandoms like VK I never expect to get many readers so thank you to everyone that has come to this story and liked it enough to keep on reading. As I may have mentioned before we're really getting down to the last of this fic which is bittersweet for a lot of reasons. Of course, I'll save all my sappy memories for the last chapter posting but it is getting close to that time. With that being said, however, I am happy to present to you all chapter 16 and I hope you enjoy!

Ill Intentions

By the time the moon rose the vampires had already pulled themselves out of bed and headed up to Luna's room. 'Have they been here the whole night?' Takuma questioned as they opened the door to find the two hunters in the same positions as the previous night. Walking over to the older, Takuma was about to lay a hand on his shoulder when his wrist was grabbed in a fluid motion. Kaito's eyes snapped open and he turned to face the vampire before visibly relaxing and letting him go again.

"Gomen Takuma-san, it's been a long night." He apologized with a yawn. Takuma gave him a nod of understanding that turned into concern when he watched the hunter replace a damp washcloth on the pureblood's forehead.

"Did something happen during the night?" Kaname questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, she developed a fever of sorts and occasionally she gets tremors and doesn't breathe correctly." Kaito answered with a tired sigh as he ran fingers through his hair. The nobles shared looks of concern just before the silver-haired pureblood started to shake uncontrollably. Elegant brows furrowed in pain and she seemed to wish to curl up in a fetal-like position. Kaito and the others could only watch helplessly until it passed and Luna resumed her peaceful sleep.

"That's quite strange, is there some sort of side effect of changing into her pureblood form that caused this?" Aido questioned, the only thing he could currently think of was if the vampire and hunter blood were reacting with each other negatively. 'But that shouldn't happen if she fully turned from hunter to pureblood. If anything it would enhance the blood.' The blond thought to himself as he moved closer to the pureblood on the bed. Having switched to his medical persona the other vampires made way from him to do whatever it was he was thinking of. Even Kaito and Taiyo allowed the noble to begin a physical assessment of the silverette without concern or wariness.

'Shows how much they care for her, how they are willing to let Aido approach now when just a couple months ago they'd have likely ripped us all apart.' Takuma admired the two hunters greatly for how well they had been working with the night class despite the clear differences.

"It seems hunters are not as static in their ways as you once thought hm?" A voice from behind Takuma sounded causing the group to spin around and face the rest of the TAU students.

"Welcome home." Taiyo greeted them quietly though he was still quite clearly focused on the bedridden silverette. Isei gave him a sympathetic glance as she and the others walked over and took up positions around the pureblood though they made sure not to get in Aido's way. Kaito stood and gave the group a nod before he sluggishly walked out of room likely to go sleep for a couple hours. He knew Luna was in good hands with the night class and her students.

"Aido-san, I believe there are some of the Kiryuu family medical files available downstairs if that would be helpful at all I can go get those for you." The girl with silvery eyes spoke up when it seemed the noble had come to a wall in what he was looking for.

"That would surely be helpful um..." The blond fished for her name before realizing none of the night class knew any of the TAU students' names aside from Taiyo.

"Mai, we don't normally give our names out to anyone but since you will be staying here for a while it will be beneficial." Mai replied looking towards Isei and the others for approval.

"That would be wonderful if you feel comfortable about it." Takuma chimed in with a kind smile. The group nodded and turned to the girl that seemed to lead the group when Zero wasn't available.

"For classification reasons, we can't give you our last names but I'm Isei, eighteen years old and I take on a command position when Sensei isn't with us." Isei, the girl with jet black hair and charcoal eyes introduced before nodding to the boy beside her.

"Kai, also eighteen years old and I take a second in command position." He greeted with a nod and a hand running through unusually red colored hair.

"Mai, seventeen years old and I take on an informative position for the group." The girl with silver-grey eyes spoke quietly almost like a whispering wind that still sent chills up Aido's spine. Mai looked to her left at a blond haired boy that resembled what could be a mix of Takuma and Aido.

"Tama, also seventeen, I have a main battle position." He stated smoothly nodding to the girl on his left.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kao and I'm sixteen years old, like Tama I have a battle position though it's far more coveted." She smiled, almost too sweetly, as she braided autumn red hair that was streaked with black.

"I'm Tari, fifteen years old and I have a shadowed battle position as well." Sunset colored eyes glinted with a not so innocent hint as she spoke.

"You kinda already know me, but formally I'm Taiyo and I'm thirteen, I have a range battle position like Sensei." Taiyo spoke up though his attention was still held by Luna.

"Wonderful, glad we were able to learn a little about the infamous TAU group." Takuma smiled and gained a couple of nods in return.

"I'll go get those files for you now Aido-san." Mai piped up before she exited the room without further prompting.

"So then, do you seven always all fight together as a unit or are you occasionally broken up?" Kaname questioned looking towards Isei.

"Because of what we do it's very important that we always work as a unit. The only times we've been separated on missions is when it's an assessment and Sensei is checking our progress and development." She responded reminding the vampire that they were, once again, in the presence of a highly trained assassin unit.

"It must be very nice to have a reliable team, Luna-san must be very proud of you all." Rima stepped in sensing the worry start cloud the air a bit in the room.

"I am, immensely proud of these seven for everything they've been through and accomplished thus far." Luna's voice rang out from her position on the bed causing everyone's attention to turn to the silverette's slightly clouded amethyst lilac eyes.

"Sensei!" A couple of voices rang out from the students though they swiftly moved out of the way of Aido as he immediately went to check the pureblood's temperature and vital functions.

"You have a pretty high temperature still, how do you feel and do you have any idea on what's going on?" The blond questioned once he pulled back a little ways. He and the other vampires were equally surprised at how calm Luna was and allowing for Aido to go about his business without protest of hostility.

"I have a vague idea, I'm lucky I was able to leave the compound when I did otherwise I could be very close to not living. The Chairman didn't want to make it easy for me to hold up, the air that was ventilated into my chamber was carrying a form of poison. Normally it would have been such a small amount it wouldn't really hinder me however because of the open wounds it got into my bloodstream which makes things far more difficult to deal with. In the meantime I'm unable to heal myself, fighting wears me out much faster and simply talking and breathing for too long while conscious makes me dizzy." The pureblood explained bringing a bandaged hand up to cover her eyes for a few moments.

"The Chairman was trying to kill you?" Ruka questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite, the poison affects vampires much stronger than it does hunters; the higher the rank the vampire the more damage it can do. So had I stayed in the form of Black Rose this wouldn't be an issue, however that would have given the Chairman control over me within a day of being at the Compound. I couldn't let that happen." Luna replied tiredly though she didn't remove her hand from shielding her eyes.

"The more that man does the more I think we should just kill his ass already. Let someone be in power that won't abuse it or cause shit like this all the damn time." Kaito growled from where he stood at the doorway. Despite themselves, the night class couldn't really help but to agree with him.

"We can't yet as it stands...you know that." Luna sighed before breaking into a light coughing. Kaito gave his friend a sympathetic look as he joined the others by her bedside.

"Is there anything you know of that would help you right now?" The ashen-haired hunter asked tracing a finger on his friend's delicate hand.

"I don't actually know...at the moment." Luna replied tiredly. Kaito shot a look at Aido that the blond nodded at slightly before he stepped in.

"Luna-sama, I think you should rest now, we will do everything we can to help you as quickly as possible." He told her gently. The silverette nodded and turned her head to the side before falling into an uneasy sleep. When the group was sure she was fully asleep, discussion broke out.

"I think saying 'this isn't good' would be a grave understatement. But..." Kain started off with some of the others nodding.

"We have to find out what she was poisoned with or I doubt she'll make it through the next week at this rate." Aido voiced after checking her temperature and a few other things.

"There are only two ways to successfully do that, either we go back to the compound and get samples or we break into the Chairman's private lab just off the association property." Tama informed the vampires.

"Neither of those are going to be easy...however they're both doable and it wouldn't be the first time we've broken into the lab for one reason or another." Isei added on crossing her arms over her chest and looking off to the side.

"With that being said, it would be best for the night class to stay here to avoid being sensed at either location. Kaito-san that goes for you as well." Mai joined in after handing Aido a stack of medical records from the archives in the basement.

"If we were to leave for the association we'd have to do so quickly, the less time spent between leaving and returning the better." Isei stated more to the others of the TAU than the vampires.

"We'll be back as soon as possible Aido-san, I assume Taiyo will be staying behind with you all, so if there is anything you need he can direct you." Kai assured before the group left the estate grounds to complete their task. The night class was left blinking in their wake.

"They are...very efficient." Shiki commented after a few moments of silence. Kaito snorted.

"They certainly don't leave much room for discussion or argument, but I suppose that's not needed when you're all on the same page." Ruka agreed, despite herself, had grown rather fond of the relationship and workability of the hunters.

"In this case, it's needed, the faster we can get Luna well again the better." Kaito mumbled.

"I just hope they're able to make it back quickly." Takuma sighed as he joined Kaito and Taiyo at Luna's bedside. "She's been through far too much for sure. No one I know has been through as much and I wouldn't wish what happened to her even on my worst enemies." The noble continued mentally recounting the events he knew of that she had been through.

"I feel as though we owe her a lot, we gave Zero so much trouble and we didn't even know the half of what was going on all this time..." Rima whispered to the ground, vampires were very proud beings; they let their status and power get in the way of real connections and being able to see reason or someone struggling. Zero's case was special and he had been a level D however that hardly excused their behavior towards him for so long. Looking around the room Kaito could tell many of the others felt a pang of similar guilt to what Rima had described.

"But you're helping now. That's what matters. Sensei always told us that we're bound to make mistakes, we're bound to hurt others but what's most important in the end is being able to turn around and help those people you've hurt or those that hurt you and forgive not only them but yourself. By helping us and Sensei you're doing that and Sensei will forgive what has happened in the past as long as the future is looking brighter." Taiyo explained to the group, though he didn't look up from where his eyes were fixed on his Sensei he felt a hand ruffle his hair slightly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now we should all probably get some rest, the TAU is going to need us to be hard at work soon and we're not going to be able to do jack for Luna if we're all dead tired." Kaito advised as he stood and made his way towards the bathroom.

"I believe Kaito-kun is correct, we should all get some rest until the TAU returns and we can get to work." Kaname agreed, he was planning on making a call to Cross and Touga as well in order to update them on the situation.

"Of course Kaname-sama." The group chorused before making their ways out of the silverette's room.

Upon getting back to his room Kaname used the phone to call Cross' office back at the school, they hadn't been in contact with him since everything done by the association towards Zero now went through him instead of Cross. Kaname highly doubted the former hunter was all that informed about the current plots of the association Chairman but he was still a force and name to be reckoned with. 'Especially when his adopted child is involved.' The brunette mused to himself as the other end rang only once before the chipper man answered.

"Cross Kaien speaking!" Kaname could almost hear the smile in his voice as he answered.

"Kaien, it's Kaname, I've called to update you on our situation." He started right off the bat.

"Kaname-kun! It's so good to hear from you, how is everything going?" He questioned, though the ex-hunter had his ideas of what all was happening behind the back of the association he didn't press Kaito to tell him beforehand. Now however with the night class, Kaito and Zero gone there was little doubt in his mind the events were connected.

"Yes, well, I have both good and bad news for you. As you know Kiryuu-kun was taken to the Compound, however, intelligence forces informed us that the Chairman of the Association had a severely sinister intent behind his actions. In result of this we now have Kiryuu-kun with us and are planning our next moves. Of course we ask you to keep this all under wraps until we are able to make it back to the school." The pureblood explained hoping Cross wouldn't ask too many questions he couldn't fully answer. Especially not without telling Cross about Silverblood.

"I see, Kaname I trust you all to make it back safely then I'm sure you will inform me of all the intimate details and reasoning behind your trip." Kaien spoke professionally but there was a hard undertone that told Kaname he would be expecting straight answers and he wasn't taking no for any reason at all.

"Of course headmaster, we shall speak again soon." He assured the man before the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Kaname glanced out his window and sighed, this was not going to be an easy journey and he hoped Zero would be open to a discussion session with the headmaster and himself once they got back. If not there could be some very large issues in the future. 'And there's still Yuuki to keep in mind.' The younger Kuran was being entirely kept out of the loop in fear of what her rashness would lead to but Kaname couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping secrets. 'Why is it so hard this time? I've kept thousands of secrets from her and everyone else for hundreds of years. What makes this one so different? Because it involves Zero?' The pureblood wondered thinking back to the being that seemed to carry the world on their shoulders. There was always something with Zero, nothing was ever straightforward and easy. This, of course, was no exception and yet Kaname wanted to involve him more in the silverette's life. There was so much to someone seemingly so simple, he wanted to know everything and be at every major turn in the younger's life. That was new, he didn't feel this way for anyone else but Zero. Not even Yuuki. But what the hell did that mean? And would the other accept it? Kaname sighed as he lay down with his head buzzing; in all his years he never felt as troubled as he did right now. 'Damn you Kiryuu, your beautiful disrespectful complex ass.' He thought before finally closing his eyes and drifting to a dream lined in silver.

Aido woke up the next evening to someone knocking on his door quite insistently, groaning slightly the blond opened it to reveal two pairs of slightly unimpressed eyes looking at him. Still in a haze Aido didn't recognize them at first but when it eventually clicked his eyes went wide and he started sputtering. "We collected samples from a substance that the Chairman was working with that we assumed was the likeliest contender of what poisoned Luna-sensei." Kai announced seeing as the noble wasn't making much verbal sense.

"That's wonderful, um, let me put on some clothes then I will make an antidote for Luna-sama." Aido eventually spoke vanishing into the bathroom for a few minutes before joining the other two again.

"We have a lab downstairs to aid in your research as well as anyone here will give you anything you need in order to help Sensei recover." Isei explained leading the noble to the main room before she opened a door partially hidden in the wall.

"Wow, you all have everything set up here amazingly well." Aido whispered as he looked around the elaborate lab structure.

"Sensei set it up long ago and taught us all how to use it in order to help us in our jobs in whichever ways we need." Kai explained thought it was clear they weren't going to go into much more detail about how it was used for them and their jobs.

"Long ago?" Aido decided on asking as he prepared a workspace and started separating samples. He missed the two giving each other a sharp look before answering.

"Since you're likely going to find out about it eventually...I suppose we can tell you." Isei began though slightly hesitant. "Because the Kiryuu Clan origins, Sensei has been alive much longer than any current vampires in this area of Japan. Though this place has been modified since the stone ages it's been around long before even Kuran Kaname was brought into the world." She continued as the hunters witnessed the noble nearly drop the samples he was working with. Turning unbelieving eyes onto the students the vampire was hardly able to retort.

"But...Kaname-sama knew Kiryuu as a child!" He eventually sputtered out.

"Luna-sama was sealed into the form of a child for a long time before she was brought to Cross Academy." Kai offhandedly shrugged. Truth be told they themselves didn't know all about the silverette's past of how exactly the Kiryuu Clan came to exist, unlike their own lines that once came from powerful vampire clans.

"So then is it possible that Luna-sama knew the past of Kaname-sama? How he came to be and all?" Though Aido spoke only slightly above a whisper, the question rang through the air like a pin dropped in a silent room.

"It is likely that is the case yes. Though Luna-sama would never use her knowledge to harm anyone unless necessary so I doubt you or anyone in Kuran-san's circle has anything to worry about." Isei assured the shocked blond.

"Kaname-sama never mentioned having met a Kiryuu member directly before Luna-sama was brought back to the academy..." He mumbled, it wasn't as though Kaname was one to share his secrets with anyone and everyone but surely if he had known Zero was a sealed pureblood there would have been some mention of it to the night class. A pureblood, sealed or not, was still a pureblood.

"It's likely that Kuran-san did not know Luna-sensei before she was sealed. Though we don't know the details of the Kiryuu Clan entirely ourselves it is common knowledge that they were a ghost power clan. Unknown intimately but valued and recognized by name and trait. None of the Kiryuu members had close ties with more than one or two people and they kept themselves purposely out of gatherings or meetings." Isei explained, she had always been curious as to how and why it was that the Kiryuu Clan was secretive beyond any other hunter or vampire clan, or individual for that matter, known.

"If they were still alive it is likely that Kaname-san's parents would have met Luna-sama once." Kai added on after a moment of thought. "Though even if they knew of Luna-sensei it is probable they would have no idea about the Kiryuu Clan or the connection between Luna and Zero." He pointed out.

"What exactly was Luna-sama's role in the vampire society before she was sealed? The Council and the Kiryuu have always been at odds...you would think they would act more respectful if they knew they were dealing with a sealed pureblood. She could have reigned hell on them or destroyed the elders without anyone to stop her." Aido shivered at the thought, Zero was a force to be reckoned with alone much less with the power of a pureblood.

"Luna-sama would doubtfully be that vengeful or reckless. She is calculating but not stupid. She wouldn't do something that put so many innocents in danger and the three communities in chaos all over again." Takuma's voice sounded from the entry to the lab. Aido huffed at him as the taller noble gave the hunters a nod and apologetic smile. "In other news, the others are wondering how close you are to an antidote for Luna-san, Aido." The older blond switched topics looking over at the number of vials and clear test subjects the young genius had scattered around him.

"Right now as a matter of fact, I've created a solution that will dissolve and nullify any and all effects of the powder used on Luna-sama. I'll administer it via injection, depending on her strength and how well she takes to it I predict Luna-sama will be up and functioning by tomorrow evening if not sooner." Came the eager response as Aido pulled away from the table holding a vile of light blue liquid.

"Wonderful, let's go give it to her shall we?" Takuma smiled before the four returned to the pureblood's room to the others waiting impatiently for their return. Though most of them didn't show it, the aura's spoke volumes of their relief after Aido administered his solution.

"Now the hard part, waiting until she wakes." Kao sighed, with the other TAU students nodding. Her anxiety was close to reaching its peak and she could tell the others on her team were in similar positions.

"She is strong, you must believe that Luna-san will wake soon." Kaname stepped in to hopefully ease the minds of the young hunters. They put their lives in Luna's hands, trusted her with everything, he couldn't imagine the thought of losing someone he felt that way towards. Even if Luna wasn't dead, the idea that she could be was very real and weighing on the children's shoulders.

"I do hope you're right Kaname-san." Tari mumbled as she looked over to Taiyo. The boy looked like he could collapse with worry yet he was pretending to stay strong and emotionless to not come off as weak to the others.

"I hate to admit it, but he usually is." The mumble came before blurry amethyst-lilac eyes opened and cleared enough to register everyone else in the room.

"Sensei!" Taiyo was the first to speak and run to get the vampire a preserved packet of blood diluted only slightly with water to make drinking it easier. The silverette nodded to him in thanks before drinking the liquid and turning to the group of vampires.

"I suppose I didn't say this last time, but I formally welcome you all to the Kiryuu estate. I trust the TAU has treated you well and aided in anything you may have needed?" She spoke leveling her gaze with Kaname's.

"They have been wonderful hosts, they even gave us a little history about this place." The brunette replied though there was a hidden tense tone in his words. He wanted answers, and he wanted Luna to know that.

"I'm sure they have. Thank you, Aido, for everything you have done as well, I hope our facilities were adequate for what you needed." Turning her gaze onto the blue eyes noble she gave him a nod in recognition for all he had done for her.

"I was just doing what any noble should, besides I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without the help of your students. And the facilities here are outstanding." He answered with a small bow. Though aristocrats were generally given credit, unlike common vampires, for their accomplishments and duty to purebloods, Aido felt that for some reason the gratitude of the once ex-human felt like that of when Kaname himself recognized him. 'And she's so casual about it.' He thought. There was always something about the other that had been incredibly informal, however now instead of taking it as disrespect Aido was thankful for it.

"I believe we can drop the formalities now, and there's likely some explanations I'm sure you all would like." Luna broke the settling silence looking over at Kaname.

"Eventually yes, but I believe we have bigger issues at hand for the moment. I doubt it'll take long for the Chairman of the association to realize your absence, once he does there might be a witch hunt out for your blood assuming he has allies within the hunters. Furthermore, we should address the idea of getting back to the academy and finally what we will be telling the others when we get there. I don't doubt Cross and Yagari-san will want answers, as well as Yuuki." Kaname concluded, he had an eternity to get answers from the ex-human turned pureblood, there were more immediate problems to deal with at the moment. The silver-haired pureblood nodded and though it wasn't obvious Kaname assumed she was relieved at his statements.


	17. Love Re-defined and a Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname/Zero moments are more obvious and defined in this chapter, some fluff and some big decisions are brought in for Kaname to decide on about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd be back quick didn't I? Welp, here I am with chapter seventeen! Again I give you the classic warning of things get really OOC and very AU. I apologize if things just seem to be too much again in this chapter. I didn't get any complaints about it last time but this one is a bit worse than the others in my personal opinion. But again this is fanfiction where anything is possible and anything (and everything) can happen and somehow make enough sense for people to keep reading. Thank you again to everyone reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Love Re-defined and a Dinner Date?

"So what should we start with?" Kai questioned looking between the two purebloods. It was clear Luna would have more authority being the older and far more powerful pureblood but she had no interest in running communities or kingdoms so she was technically under official rule of the Kuran prince.

"We start with the Chairman, he is the only real threat we have moving forward, and if he is able to convince the Council I am a danger to the vampire community as well as the hunters that will propose even more issues. We must stop it before it's able to go down that road and cause even more trouble or harm to innocents." Luna explained to her students and everyone else while also receiving a nod from Kaname.

"In that case, it's best if we make a battle plan. We all know the old man isn't going to go down easy. Even less likely is he to surrender." Kaito started, stepping into the ring of powers. Aside from the TAU, that was more feared in name than appearance, and Zero who currently didn't exist he had the most power and ability within the HA and didn't need to be acting on any orders now that he finished his apprenticeship. Thus making him one of if not the best asset to manipulate things within the hunters.

"I agree, Kaito since you're the best hunter asset we currently have I want you to head to the association and find out all you can on any possible plans they have. Take Isei with you." Luna started, she was beginning to form a plan on how to bring the man of her recent nightmares down without simply killing him. That would be far too easy after all. And the last thing that man deserved was an easy out.

"What are you going to do with him, if the man ends up dead all suspicions will turn immediately to you." Kaname pointed out with all the nobles nodding and the hunters shrugging it off.

"He won't end up dead, as much as I'd love for him to, but it's getting too dangerous to have him in or near the association so I'm going to have him firstly removed from any connections at the association while the TAU exiles the Chairman entirely from the country. We'll have to settle with that for now, and Kaito I want a list of the Chairman's strongest ties in the HA as well. We're going to be ridding the association of them." Luna replied with dead set eyes to the group. She was in charge now and anyone would think twice before suggesting otherwise.

"I shall head to the association immediately." Kaito bowed and quietly exited the room with Isei trailing him only seconds later.

"By 'ridding' of the Hunters Association's ties to the Chairman you mean you're going to have them all killed?" Ruka shivered, she knew Zero was ruthless as a hunter already but this was different. It was as though her blood and heart had turned to ice with the transition into being a pureblood.

"Yes, just as you do with problem vampires, regardless of status if they are a threat to the community they need to be dealt with quickly and quietly as possible." Kai responded for the pureblood to the rose-eyes noble.

"I see, and the hunters won't see you as a larger threat than their current leader?" Ruka pressed further without blatantly stating that the silverette was a vampire controlling a bunch of hunters.

"I have no intentions of taking control of the association in the light, I've always worked the strings from the shadows as my clan is destined to do. Besides, there's nothing they can do towards me as it stands, Black Rose won't hesitate to kill them all if they stand too far in the way." She replied with a slight side glance that dared anyone to press her further. "I wish to have a meeting with the TAU, in order to give all your individual assignments, then we will discuss things further." With a look cast in the direction of her students, Luna exited the room soon to be followed by the six hunters leaving the night class once again without room to protest or get a word in edgewise.

"She certainly has her head in the game doesn't she..." Kain mumbled to no one in particular.

"She does, but I can't blame her, we don't know how much or how long she has been tormented by the association nor do we know the full extent of what they do. Even though her measures may seem drastic it could be necessary for the association to recover." Takuma sympathized. To everyone else maybe Luna looked as though she was ruthless and irrational but to him, it was a different story. She was taking such measures in order to protect not just the TAU but the other hunters and herself. 'Luna-sama knows this is the best course of action in order to prevent future complications or possible casualties devised by the current Chairman.' The noble was completely set on following the silverette may she be pureblood, hunter, level D or otherwise. He would willingly pledge dual loyalty between Luna and Kaname if he was ever asked or prompted to.

Luna and the TAU worked fast, she gave out orders that were followed to the smallest details by her students. It only took a week to exile the Chairman and his lackeys were being taken care of. On the vampire side, Luna gave Kaname all the information she had received in suspect that the former Chairman was conspiring with influential members of the Council regarding Hio Shizuka's madness and other sketchy events among the vampires. When he had enough information the Kuran prince had several members killed for their disloyalty and Ichijou Asato exiled from the Council then isolated where his vampiric abilities would be useless. It was Takuma's idea to keep him alive in isolation, it was what he deserved according to the blond. By the time the third week of the group staying at Luna's estate approached Touga was given control of the association and they were looking to make the journey back to Cross Academy. Of course with that, both Kaien and Yuuki were waiting for explanations. "What do you plan on telling them?" Kaname asked as he and Luna walked through the vast gardens together. An activity they found enjoyable when things needed to be discussed without other pairs of ears listening in.

"The only thing they deserve, the truth." Luna responded with a slight sigh. She was dreading Yuuki's reaction more than anything. There was just so much she didn't know yet and Luna was about to drop the biggest bombshell on her since becoming a level D vampire.

"Do you think she'll take it well?" Kaname pressed, really trying to get a read on the silverette's emotions.

"Not as well as I would like I'm sure, this is a lot for anyone...it wasn't even supposed to be known by anyone in the first place. The forms of Silverblood are a powerful gift but they can cause many a problem and power-hungry assholes are always going after it." Luna explained with a sigh coming to rest at a stone bench that sat next to her favorite lilac roses.

"It certainly was a lot to take in when we first found out. Going from hunter to mass weapon to pureblood is quite a transition in our societies." The brunette mumbled.

"You forgot one..." Luna all but whispered not looking away from her roses. Kaname looked over and waited for the explanation he had been searching months for. The last form of Silverblood. "The final form of Silverblood brings us back to our original roots before the Kiryuu clan was ever created." She began hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" The younger vampire questioned gently.

"The Kiryuu clan didn't come from a strain of vampires like other hunters did...the reason we are so likened to vampires and have the abilities we do is because our final most powerful form is a direct reincarnation of the archangels, each member of our clan once descended from the heavens to create the first hunter-vampire beings in order to keep the peace of the world. Our final true form is the direct form from when we were serving and angels." Luna explained quietly, allowing the information to fully sink into the vampire's head. The only thing Kaname could do for a solid minute was stare and blink at the pureblood in front of him.

"And I thought  _I_ was ancient as it." He eventually half snorted out, easing the tension that had built during their gap of silence. Luna couldn't help but let out a half laugh allowing Kaname to see a real smile from the beautiful being in front of him. 'Gorgeous.' He thought once again finding himself staring.

"I truly don't know how Yuuki will take any of this. She tends to become irrational when she doesn't understand things and this...well it's not your everyday explanation one could say." The older pureblood stood and faced the younger one again.

"Over time might be best, all at once could send her into irrational thinking and even further irrational actions." Kaname voiced without much thought.

"That's quite cruel to say about the person you're planning to marry and the sister you've done everything for...twisted or not everything was with good intentions towards Yuuki." Luna half snorted as the two made eye contact.

"I'm being told to marry her...but lately, with everything going on, I don't believe that would be the wisest choice. Yuuki is a pureblood but a child at best and one with such an affinity to humans that she would never be taken seriously within the vampire community. It would cause her more harm than I initially expected." The male sighed in such a way it reminded Luna that, in comparison to her, the vampires she was working with were really all children growing up in a confusing torn world. They were confused between tradition and their true feelings. Things that, according to her, had no place competing against each other.

"I'm going to give you what is considered the unpopular opinion among the current elders because of how they were raised which I take partial responsibility for. If you were to ask me, Kaname, I see that you love Yuuki as your sibling. Once maybe she was viewed as more than that but as what happened with me, Yuuki I find is someone that doesn't fit among the reality of who we are and the positions we hold. Speaking quite frankly she's a child that is currently being protected because of her seal. She has missed many years of what it is that the vampires will expect from her and I can see you've realized how much it would pain her to suppress everything she has become. Yuuki isn't like us, she never will be. If you come to the decision not to do what is expected of you for the well being of someone you care for I honestly don't see many consequences that aren't worth following your real feelings for. You have a support system that will go to the ends of the galaxy and beyond for you." Kaname knew Luna spoke the truth, she not only had age and wisdom on him but Luna had been there for most of Yuuki's life. She knew the sealed Kuran better than anyone in the academy and while once that would have irked the prince he admired the other vampire for everything she did. She was remarkable in ways Kaname couldn't fathom such as being so old and yet having a mind so modern and in tune to those of the younger generations.

'I really missed an opportunity to have a truly insightful relationship when I toyed around with Zero...all for my own gain and selfishness because I was so blind.'

"You haven't missed out completely Kaname, I'm still here. I may look different, my position in society is different but I am still the same person you met all those years ago when I tried to stab you with a butter knife. If you can forgive that I believe we still have a good chance at a real friendship. I also doubt I'd be wrong in saying it might be the only way we're able to fix up our communities and truly achieve co-existence." The silverette's voice sounded reminding Kaname that purebloods could read minds if they knew their skills.

"I believe you're right but on one condition." Wine red eyes glinted with both seriousness and a hint of embarrassment that Luna didn't miss. Still, she waited to hear what this condition would be. "When we get back to the academy, no matter what form you're in, would you care to accompany me to dinner?" He asked, not ordered, actually asked and Luna could see there was a nervousness in the other's eyes that he wasn't used to. Deciding to ease the tension with a slight chuckle Luna nodded.

"You have yourself an agreement Kuran Kaname." She smiled before the two headed back to the estate in order to pack up. They would be returning to Cross Academy the following evening.

"Are you ready to be back?" Rima asked the group of nobles as they watched the two purebloods get into a car ahead of them to head back to Cross. They would be leaving soon after.

"After everything that's happened...I'd almost feel as though it's easier to ignore everything that will come with Cross Academy if we just stay here. We've been through hell these past few weeks but it'll be even worse to go back to being normal." Ruka spoke up first. She wouldn't be the only one to say the relationships between the night class, the hunters and Zero had changed in a way she never thought possible. She didn't want to pretend it didn't change.

"It won't be the same, Zero will still be in the night class and I assure he won't let anyone get away with the things we used to." Kain pointed out in an attempt to ease some worry.

"Akatsuki is correct, you've done something as a group not even some of the most incredible people could accomplish. You've gained not only the forgiveness but the respect and friendship of the most notorious Kiryuu to exist. If you think Zero will just ignore that then you've got a lot to learn and another thing coming." Kaito stepped in as he moved his belongings to the door to be grabbed by someone.

"What do you think will happen in the future?" Shiki asked turning to the hunter standing before them.

"With you lot, I couldn't ever tell. But by the way things are going at the association and the Council, I believe there's a lot of much-needed work ahead as well as long deserved rest between our societies. We all know Kuran and Zero will be spearheading movements and whatever happens will happen. As you know well, there are times you just have to trust in your leaders with everything." Kaito replied after a few moments of thought. The vampires nodded in agreement before heading out to their awaiting cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking it will probably be another two chapters so I don't make one extremely long chapter that will take fifteen minutes to read. If you didn't get that this was a KaZe or ZeKa fiction in the beginning then I hope that became really clear in this chapter. If not...well...it's a gay fic. Not much more to say on that. In the next chapter there will be some Yuuki bashing, not directly with her but more like talking about her actions when Kaname and Zero go meet with her and Kaien in Kaien's office back at the school. I want to write what people will read. But that's all for now I hope you liked it enough to keep reading until the end.


	18. Declaring Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declaring Loyalty to a pureblood, may it be forced from birth or chosen later on is the greatest contribution one can give as a noble vampire. With their developed friendship and the recent activity between the hunter and vampire communities still working to repair relationships and trust Takuma proposes the idea of dual loyalty between his prince and the person he sees as a strong leader in need of support to the other nobles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello hello I'm back again after a little bit of a break with the latest chapter of Actor. We really only have one last chapter after this (five pages then that's it!) So I'm half trying to think of something to say while we're winding down. This chapter is going to be very friend-ship centered specifically around Takuma, Zero, & Shiki. There's not a ton of conversation between the three of them but you'll feel it when you read it I hope. I suck at explaining things sorry. More Yuuki bashing in here because I just have a feeling she wouldn't be all that supportive of everything that happened without her knowledge if this was a little bit more realistic so yeah I made her pissed and childish because that's how I view her. You'll see how Kaname and Zero deal with that when you read and there's a bit of a fluff-teaser scene between our two pureblooded children. I think that's all I really have to say about this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you're excited for this to wrap up (but also a little sad too, the endings are always bittersweet) and thanks for coming with me on the twisted weird journey my keyboard decided to take me on this time. ~Len

Declaring Loyalty

"I know we pledged to follow Kaname-sama with every step he takes but...I think I would like to do the same with Zero as well. I think they will both need the support of a group of they know they can fall back on and Zero has proven himself to be more than just a good leader." Takuma voiced out amongst the fairly quiet car ride.

"Do you think Kaname-sama would be alright with that? I mean he and Zero have different views on things, what if you're forced to choose?" Rima questioned, worried that her friend would get himself more in trouble than needed.

"I believe they will come to an agreement amongst most issues and on the rare chance they don't I will have to choose which one I suppose based off my own beliefs." The blond responded with a smile, this was something he had been thinking about for quite some time. Really it started after he first went to the tea shop with Zero on a mission of befriending him. Looking back that day felt like years ago compared to where they all were now.

"I think that's something you should bring up with Kaname-sama before you do anything serious with it." Kain put in with a shrug. Truly Kaname couldn't really stop Takuma, his status and influence would mean lots of consequences for the pureblood but as the two were good friends it would be wise to talk about it.

"If it goes bad you realize you still have to live with both Kaname-sama and Luna-sama...it could get awkward." Shiki mumbled more as a warning to the group, they were living with two ancient purebloods, both with power beyond their knowledge and comprehension. Making large mistakes could mean deadly consequences.

"Speaking of purebloods and lineage, Kaname-sama is due to marry Yuuki-chan sooner rather than later. What are your thoughts on that?" Ruka piped up crossing her arms. She had never been pleased with the idea of their leader getting married to the girl who had absolutely no knowledge of the vampire community workings.

"Yuuki-chan is a kind person but I can't see her at the head of the vampire community...or really in the community at all if I'm being honest. Frankly, she's just so human I don't see her fitting with our lifestyle." Takuma voiced with a light sigh, he knew Kaname loved and cared for the girl but he just couldn't see it.

"I agree with Takuma." Shiki blandly stated shortly after his friend stopped talking. Rima and Kain nodded as well.

"At the end of the day if it's what Kaname-sama wants there's nothing we can do to stop it. I worry more about Luna-sama's reaction to living with both Kurans as they are married." Aido pointed out before the car went silent for a few moments.

"I don't believe Luna-sama will do anything rash towards them, however I don't know how Yuuki-chan will view Luna-sama once she is returned as a pureblood, especially if Luna-sama takes on Zero-san's form." Takuma nodded in thought. It was something the night class hadn't really come across before. Zero was known as the chess piece to Kaname, his pawn and protector of Yuuki. She was seen as higher status but now that clearly wasn't true. They were both sealed purebloods but as an origin Zero was far above in all circumstances.

"We'll have to see how it all plays out. Kaname-sama and Luna-sama are going for a meeting with Cross-san it looks like." Ruka sighed watching the two purebloods walk to the sun dorms with the headmaster alongside them.

"Then I say we get unpacked and move back into the moon dorms, get some dinner started and wait for them to get back to us with the news." Takuma gently ordered out to the rest of the nobles when the car came to a stop inside the gates of Cross Academy. They were home and already there was an air of uncertainty and tension.

By the time the two vampires walked the path to the moon dorms they were exhausted and hungry. "I forgot how much Cross can talk, I'm surprised my ears haven't fallen off." Luna groaned as she walked alongside the brunette.

"Yes, but he was curious, you kinda did leave all of us in the dark with all this. The real difficult part was talking to Yuuki..." Kaname sighed, she didn't take the news well, to say the least, he couldn't blame her really but it still stung to see her reject her one sole friend, her brother. It made him upset beyond what he thought was possible. To see that nearly non-existent flicker of pain that flashed in those amethyst-lilac eyes made the brunette want to set his sister right. Force her into acceptance if he had to. But that would be ridiculous of him and Luna wouldn't approve at all.

"Yuuki is entitled to her own reactions, even if you don't necessarily like them yourself. I didn't exactly enjoy it either but I believe within time she will come around. Right now I think she is shocked and lost. After all the idea that not only I but she herself is a pureblood can't be easy to handle all at once. Give her time to process it all and leave her to Cross. The man may be a lunatic but he's also a father." Luna replied calmly.

"Can you really accept that she's overlooking everything you've been through, everything you've done for her well being, and rejecting you like that?" The male pressed, he himself had been appalled.

"She thinks differently, she sees what I did as a form of deception even if the intentions were not to trick or fool her. I understand where she's coming from and as her blood brother, Kaname, you need to trust her. Yuuki's emotions have always been fragile and scrambled at best." The silverette explained looking back at the younger that had stopped a few feet behind her. Kaname just stood there and simply stared, a mix of admiration, confusion and something else Luna couldn't entirely make out stormed through crimson iris'. The two stood in a standstill for a few more moments before Kaname chuckled slightly and continued walking.

"I suppose you're correct on that." He smiled gently, "So when are we going to dinner?" Came the question causing Luna to laugh a bit.

"Give it a day or two, we still need to get settled and I need to change into my final form once again. Then we can go out to dinner." She smiled and entered the moon domes to be greeted by the night class putting dinner on the table.

"How did the meeting go?" Takuma smiled walking up to his two friends.

"As expected, Yuuki didn't take the news well and Cross just talked...so much." Luna grumbled crossing her arms. Takuma smiled sympathetically. He could tell it likely wasn't as easy to pass off as the older pureblood was making it sound and Kaname looked a bit upset at the mentioning of it.

"Which reminds me, I have an announcement for you all." The prince started, gathering everyone's attention in the room. "Despite what the Council has proposed and pressed I have decided I will neither be turning Yuuki back to her pureblood line nor taking her as my wife in the months to come as was planned. I realize the topic of my sister has been an under the rug conversation but I encourage you to speak up." He explained once he got everyone's eyes on him. As Luna predicted the nobles were hesitant to come out and just speak their real opinions at first, they didn't want to be punished for what they said about the perfect.

"I believe I speak for the majority, though we all have our own reasons, when I say I support your decision. While we've all come to accept Yuuki-chan in the vampire community I personally do not see her being able to fit in with our lifestyle. No offense Luna-sama but as another sealed pureblood you are far more aligned with our community." Takuma stepped forward eventually.

"You're quite right, despite how different the hunters and vampires claim to be we are aligned for a reason. My clan first came to exist alongside vampires because of how similar we are in roots. When vampires first came to exist I admired the efficiency and ability to think as we did, we both differ greatly enough from humans that it takes a very special one to be able to meld into either of our worlds. This might sound harsh but even if she had grown up within the pureblood lineage and the ways of the Kuran family, she would have been outcasted and resented by many vampires and hunters alike. Being human for so long simply amplified that." Luna pointed out, even though she said it carefully her point was still very clear. Cross Yuuki did not belong in their worlds. She was simply too human and it would corrupt her to be thrown into their lives as a pureblood. The rest of the nobles, and Kaname himself, nodded at her words. Even so, a few nobles sent the elder Kuran small looks of sympathy.

"How do you think the Council will take it?" Kain asked looking over at their leader.

"Not well if I had to venture a guess. But they'll likely be distracted as well with other things so their attention will be divided and less forceful on protocol." He answered passing a fast glance over towards the silverette.

"Both the association and the Council will likely be busy for a while longer." She agreed, "For now however I believe we should all eat and get some rest, it's been quite a long day." The nobles smiled, the small build of tension had left the room as though it never existed, before the group headed to the dining room. Unlike before there wasn't tension, awkward socializing, or unpleasantly waiting for it all to be over. There were pointless conversations, teasing, and friendly banter but it was the atmosphere that really changed it all. Everyone was enjoying themselves to the fullest before they all retired to their rooms. Just as Luna was getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself a knock came from the door.

"Luna, I just wanted to talk to you about somethi-" Kaname was cut off mid-sentence when the silverette opened the door. Her hair was still damp, a few droplets fell from her bangs to cream colored shoulders as she stood there holding up her towel much to Kaname's shock and slight embarrassment.

"Come in, Kaname." She spoke gently with a soft smile before turning and continuing to dress and get ready for bed. The far more traditional pureblood swallowed dryly as he took a seat on her desk chair.

"Right, I was just going to tell you that a couple of nobles here have come to me and have proposed the idea of dual loyalty. I know you may not be fully aware of the impact you've had on all of us but this is a way to show you that they want to continue following you, they view you as a leader. As do I." Kaname started, choosing to look anywhere else but towards the bathroom, who in their right mind left the door open when changing?! There was a pause in the shuffling before the older vampire stepped out of the bathroom looking slightly puzzled, though she was dressed in little clothing, she stood in front of the wine-eyed vampire directly.

"Declaring loyalty to a vampire that is bound to your leader is one thing but doing so to someone with a partial bond  _and_ isn't full vampire could present problems in the greater society despite how you and your inner circle view me. Even with that do you believe they should take on that responsibility?" She questioned crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly.

"I believe they have been weighing their options for a few weeks and have still come to the decision they wanted to go through with binding their loyalty to you formally. I personally believe in this era the more friends you have behind you the better, hence, I therefore grant them dual loyalty between us if you accept." The brunette explained while trying to keep his concentrations on holding the flush from becoming visible on his cheeks.

"I trust your judgment Kaname, despite past grievances, I always trusted you to know what you were doing. If you believe this is something they can handle I have no reason to hold them back." Luna replied turning once again an heading to her dresser for some real clothing much to Kaname's relief. "Send them my way tomorrow so we can talk and then I have something else to discuss with you privately. Maybe over that dinner we're going on at some point?" The other would have protested saying that if it was important she should tell him sooner rather than later but seeing as she was stripping out of the corner of his eye Kaname decided just to agree and leave the room as quickly as possible for his own sake.

"Of course, we will speak about anything you need tomorrow. Sleep well Luna." He bowed slightly before exiting the room. Luna smirked to herself after the other had left. If there was one thing she knew better than anyone it was that once you got through the masks, the business, his stubbornness and that he was a prince needing to know everything about his world, Kuran Kaname was still that of a young vampire and a male that was just as hormonal as any other teen or young adult running around in normal high schools.

'The real question is if he swings both ways or not.' She thought allowing her mind to slip into the more lewd side she had perfected suppressing for years. According to everyone at the academy Zero was as about into romance as a tree in the middle of the desert. Sure there were rumors about he and Yuuki but those could easily be dismissed, they were like siblings and perfects...obviously they would be close to one another. No, Zero's affections never wrapped round Yuuki, or anyone else seeing as he had always been so focused on vampires or his own lack of life and future. With that being said he wasn't blind. Kaname always stood out in the crowd, despite that his aura and very being demanded all eyes on him. The deep wine color of his eyes stared into your every fiber causing the whole body to shiver. Even if he wasn't angry or feeling any extreme emotions there was an intensity there that you couldn't ignore. Zero being Zero was both drawn and repulsed by it. Never had he truly come across a pureblood that sparked  _that_  type of fire within his own being. It was simply fascinating for him to rile Kaname up and see those reactions that were generally so rare, he was a pureblood, after all, his emotions needed to be under wraps. That was the best part of being a sealed pureblood, if the night class knew the dynamics would have been very different and she doubted she could have done anything to provoke the younger pureblood. As a level D ex-human it was outrageous for Zero not to comply with what Kaname said and did. 'Completely different dynamics...' She thought lying in her bed looking out the window that she always kept the curtains from completely covering. She wouldn't pretend there were certain things about being human she would always enjoy.

By dawn Takuma had been up an hour or so already, waiting for the others to finally get up. It wasn't as though he was antsy to see everyone every morning but today was special. It was the day Kaname told them Luna would be expecting them to discuss the idea of dual loyalty. Even though Kaname had given his agreement they still had to confront and ask Luna if she was alright with taking on her own nobles. Kaname had mentioned it was possible the silverette never officially had nobles even when she ruled over the community, it was simply not needed at the time and the classes hadn't been viewed as any different from one another. " _They would have seen it as inappropriate to take another vampire under loyalty at the time."_  The blond remembered the prince saying.

"You're up early..." Shiki's voice drifted over his ears causing the blond to start and turn around with an apologetic smile.

"I hope I didn't wake you, I've just been looking forward to talking with Luna-san today and I couldn't sleep as much as usual." He explained with a sheepish shrug and a hand scratching the back of his head. Shiki just nodded, he too was interested in talking to Luna for he wanted to give his loyalty as well. Of course his thoughts were far more reserved and he had some concerns unlike Takuma. After all, there was still the possibility that she could say no, that would surely cause some tension.

"Do you think it's possible she will say no?" Shiki eventually questioned causing the blond to pause and frown slightly.

"I don't think she would, even though she liked the past better she isn't oblivious to today's ways and likely knows that even with her influence and power it would be wise to have others able to help out and add even more influence to hers. So, in short, there's always a chance she could say no but it wouldn't be the wisest movement and she knows that." Takuma assured the other to the best of his abilities. "Let's go downstairs and put some tea on shall we?" He added knowing the other would feel better with something warm in his system. Shiki nodded and the two made their way to the main kitchen where, to their surprise, Ruka was sitting alone at a table with a contemplative look in her eyes.

"I should have known you'd be up early tonight Takuma." She sighed seeing that her time of peaceful self-reflection and thinking was clearly over upon the arrival of the two vampires.

"Why yes, of course, but why are you up so early?" The older noble questioned with a concerned look. Though it was no secret he occasionally thought her childish and an instigator Takuma still had a job to watch over the other nobles in Kaname's inner circle.

"I was thinking about what you're going to do. Even if you pledge loyalty while she's in pureblood form, you must stick by her as a hunter and a level D as well. For our society that is unheard of. What will the consequences of all that be?" The vampiress knew better than to keep her thoughts in her mind with Takuma, he would find out by any and all means necessary.

"Assuming Luna-san allows this all to begin with, which is still up in the air, then I'm sure she'll have some idea of how to take it all. I believe our Council will be far more lenient and workable in the future anyway. Both Kaname and Luna have been working on them for a while and change, when spearheaded by those two, comes quickly." The older suppressed a shiver at the thought of facing two pissed purebloods. 'Especially those two. Angry Zero was bad enough.' He thought before turning back to Ruka. "It's not like all of us are pledging anyway, only three of us will be in limbo between both Kaname and Luna." He added on for good measure. Only himself, Rima and Shiki decided to go through with the double pledge, leaving three nobles to still solely be Kaname's and Luna still had the TA to herself though they weren't exactly the same.

"I suppose so, I guess things are just progressing so quickly it's a little unsettling. We've gone our whole lives without change in the higher ups and now it's all changing within a matter of months." Takuma couldn't help but to both sympathize and agree with the proud aristocrat.

"They are quite the partnership...I wonder what will happen with them in the future if Kaname isn't marrying Yuuki-chan."

"What do you mean Takuma?" Shiki questioned as Ruka gave the golden blond a quizzical look and a raised eyebrow.

"If you think about it there really aren't any other suitable high standing partner possibilities for Kaname-sama, but he'll still need to be married eventually." It wasn't hard to see where Takuma was going with his thought process even if he didn't outright say it.

"You don't really think those two would get together, do you? I mean when we started out they hated each other. I doubt that's all been completely overlooked." Ruka pointed out though if you asked her she wasn't disgusted or shocked at the mental image that came to her of her beloved leader and the silverette together. They were powerful, secretive and both incredibly dominant but the two painted a gorgeous picture even Ruka would pay a high price for.

"I think it's possible, their dynamics work well. Not entirely opposites but not the same either." Shiki put in as the others were starting to wake and head down to the main rooms for breakfast. Takuma was quite surprised that the ash brown haired noble spoke up so readily about his cousin's possible love life. He generally assumed the younger didn't take interest in that kind of thing.

"I suppose we'll have to see what happens." Ruka mumbled eventually as she and the other two began to mingle with the others.

As the day passed and the vampires were comfortably going about their own business Takuma motioned to Shiki and Rima so they could talk to Luna who was sitting on one of the garden benches reading. "I wondered when you three were going to show up." She greeted before they had a chance to announce their presence. Gently closing her book the moonlit vampire turned her full attention to the three nobles.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Takuma smiled politely.

"Not at all, now, I know why you're here and what you plan to ask for. However, I want to know one thing: why?" The silverette questioned looking between each pair of eyes, she wanted to see their honesty and sincerity in the answers they gave her.

"I can't fully speak for the other two but as a friend, I would be honored to pledge loyalty to you and work with you on a closer level." Takuma began before looking over at Rima.

"I not only look forward to working with you but also learning about what our world could look like and how to change it into a more desirable place." She explained shocking the other three a bit since she never appeared to invest in societal affairs or expressed the want to change things.

"I see, that's very interesting actually. We'll have to talk more about that in the future." Luna gave the girl a soft smile before looking over at Shiki. The other two nobles bit their lips and watched what looked like a gentle stare down between the noble and pureblood. The unblinking gazes went on for what felt like hours before Luna nodded and faced the three of them together. "As the three of you know this is a big decision and twice the amount of responsibility you're used to as noble vampires. You know this as well as I do and the fact that you've still decided to ask for this, well, I'm both impressed and surprised by your actions. However with that being said, it does not change that I am grateful to you three, so I'm taking your pledge and accepting you three as my nobles as much as you are Kaname's. I won't say it's going to be easier, you will have to work with not just vampires but many hunters as well. I'll be honest, if it were any other group of nobles of the night class I'd be a bit more worried. Regardless, I do accept your pledge and welcome you as my nobles." She smiled softly. The relief on their faces was pretty clear, though Rima and Shiki were clearly more controlled.

"Thank you Luna-sama." They chorused and bowed, the silverette had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the overly traditional custom.

"You don't have to be so formal, now let's go join the others." Luna stood allowing the three nobles to create a sort of entourage around her. 'We're going to have to work on becoming more modern for sure.' She smiled to herself as the four walked into the main room. A quick glance to the other pureblood had the two alpha vampires heading into the study room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 18! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope what I said in the beginning makes a little bit more sense now. If not I'm sorry explanations are not my greatest asset lately. I will likely have chapter 19 out...probably in the next 15-20 minutes? I'm not entirely sure how long it takes me to edit and write my author's notes. Everything varies literally on the fly. I can't plan for shit. But regardless, please stay tuned for the last chapter, I'm super excited for it, I'm proud of myself that this is all finished, it's been a really long time since I actually finished a fanfiction on here. It was either 'He's Not for Sale' or 'Not Yet' probably the former I think 'Not Yet was the first good fanfiction that I completed on this account. As I always say, thank you guys so much for reading, if you've reviewed my stuff, favorited, followed either this story or me as an author I really really appreciate it. It means a lot to be liked by people I don't know and it keeps me wanting to write more for everyone on FF net. I'll say my final goodbyes and what not on the next chapter but again thank you for everything!


	19. The Final Curtain Closes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was going to finish this out tonight didn't I? I don't always break my promises. HOLY FUCK Y'ALL IT'S DONE! I want to congratulate everyone first for making it all the way through this story, I know it's only 19 chapters but it took me four years to write this entire thing by hand (my entire high school life was writing this) and I'm so happy/sad that we've finally come to the end. A very special thank you to everyone that reviewed, it was because of your ideas, encouragement and just general comments that kept me wanting to post and keeps my hope up for the next big fanfiction to come out of my library. Still not sure which one it'll be but they'll be another one eventually. Another really special thank you to everyone that favorited and followed either this story or me as an author, it means a lot as I said in my previous author's note last chapter but I wanted to say it again because really I can't thank you enough. Chapter 19 consists of a lot of passing time and relationship building though it actually goes pretty quickly and you'll see why. Other than that there's a scene between Luna and her nobles and then it's pretty much wrapped up. I hope you all enjoy chapter nineteen, the final chapter of Actor.

The Final Curtain Closes

"I see you accepted their pledge." Kaname started as they sat across from each other.

"Yes, the three of them will work well with not only vampires but the hunters they'll eventually come across as well. I believe as a group they're the easiest to work with and quite interesting too. But that's not why I'm here to talk to you." Luna replied causing Kaname's eyes to narrow just a fraction.

"I see, then what is it you wanted to talk about?" He questioned trying to read the other's expression. However useless he knew it would be, Zero had a good stone face as a human child just after the death of his parents let alone a mature pureblood.

"I'm going to return to my true form, as much fun as playing pureblood has been, the only way I will truly be able to start fusing together the two societies is by being the angel I am meant to be. The hunters follow my rule as though it is the rule of a God, using that advantage I believe we will be able to achieve true coexistence." The silverette explained with her eyes spearing through Kaname's own, as though looking into his very core being. Zero always had that capability to an extent, but now the young pureblood was feeling a hint of the real power behind those eyes.

"And the nobles, how will they take this transformation do you think?" Though he was trying to stay sophisticated and professional Kaname kept getting distracted by certain features of the other that started to really stand out to him, something he didn't appreciate before.

"They are prepared to follow me into whatever Hell I walk through and I trust them." Came the answer, Kaname nodded in agreement. Takuma, Shiki, and Rima were definitely the easiest to bring change upon of any kind. They would also have no reservations of backing Luna up in whatever form she was in.

"Then I believe you should return to your true form." The younger pureblood voiced. Noting a brief flash of worry behind stone eyes the brunette frowned. "There's something worrying about that?" He questioned causing Luna to sigh.

"Not so much the changing, it's the process I need to go through before I am able to change, unlike going from hunter to pureblood, when I go from pureblood to pure hunter and ultimately arc angel I need to have a completed blood bond in order to ground me until I am able to be at full power. Since you are the only other pureblood I have a bond with, that duty falls to you. If you accept of course." Luna explained, though her eyes didn't waver there was a hint of apology in them.

The two purebloods stared at each other for what felt like hours though only a minute or so had passed in real time before the brunette spoke again. "You know the implications and possible consequences of completing our bond?"

"Yes, the question is are  _you_ really ready for something like that seeing as it is such a large change. From a partial bond to a full bond is quite the difference." She answered looking for any doubt in the other's eyes.

"I believe that regardless of the changes between us it would be the best for our societies." Kaname replied in all seriousness. Luna nodded before the two fell into a sort of silence. Having a full blood bond would make it impossible for either to wed anyone else, their emotions and needs would be entirely tied together. They would basically be eternal partners no matter if they wanted to or not. Neither were unaware of the things they would likely go through however the idea that it would be them of all vampires getting together...the nobles likely wouldn't have any issues with it, their communities would eventually benefit from it but for a while they would be in shock.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to get started as soon as possible, the sooner I am back to normal the sooner we can progress in society." Luna started again after the silence had stretched out long enough for it to become comfortable. Kaname nodded, though it was something he felt slightly awkward about, and the two stood before heading to the brunette's room.

The nobles were gathered in the main room when the scent of blood hit them like a calling. Of course the likelihood that either pureblood upstairs was in danger was very slim so they stayed downstairs, however that didn't stop the concern and wonder of what was going on. "You don't think anything happened do you?" Ruka questioned looking over at Takuma for answers. The vice president always knew what generally was happening with the purebloods such as a right hand should.

"No, I don't think it's anything that drastic...I'm sure it'll all be explained when they come back down." Even though he was assuring towards the other nobles he did worry that something could have gone wrong. 'Even if everything was going well at the Kiryuu Estate, we're back at the academy now so things could have changed. Hopefully not for the worse...' The high leveled noble thought to himself.

"I'm sure we alerted the nobles." Kaname voiced once the two pulled apart and collapsed next to each other.

"I agree, we'll have to explain to them what all will happen, of course none of them are ignorant of what a blood bond is and does but the idea that it's us may put them into a bit of shock for a while." Luna nodded but made no move to get up from the bed.

"Everything is going to take some time, I'll go calm them down while you rest for a while." The younger pureblood voiced as he stood and headed to his bathroom. Luna looked up to the ceiling, wondering how the nobles and their communities would feel once she was back to normal. Two purebloods forming a bond was normal, needed rather, but a pureblood and a pure hunter? She couldn't recall an event like that ever happening.

'Our communities will go into shock, it might even push them further apart for a while before they trust us.' It wasn't as though the hunters or the Council could do anything against their respective leaders and yet not being in their favor wasn't particularly ideal either. "Here we go on another journey." She whispered moving back to her own room to change into more casual clothing. Soon after, a knock on her door sounded and the scent of her three nobles reached her. "Come in." She voiced though continued about her business. Regardless of her blood, she wasn't going to sit around like a damsel in distress when she had things to do in her community.

"Luna-san, Kaname just informed us you two have decided to make a bond or rather you decided to complete your existing bond?" Takuma questioned with a slight tilt of his head. The other two looked equally curious but decided not to comment.

"Yes, in order to get back to my true form as a pure blooded hunter I need to complete a bond with a similar power, the Kuran bloodline has always been noted for such things and since we already had a partial bond it was easiest to just complete it. As you may or may not know I also have a partial bond with Yuuki, however I don't plan on inflicting her with all the responsibilities and truths that go along with a bond of this caliber." She replied, a nice way of saying Yuuki at the end of the day was still a child that was unknowing and far too irrational.

"Do you think the vampire and hunter communities will work with this well enough? They won't try anything I'm sure but your reputations..." Takuma trailed off knowing Luna would easily follow his thought process.

"They will suffer I'm sure for a short time before our communities really come up with solid ideals and stop being so damn small minded." Luna acknowledged with a nod. She had thought about the consequences within their communities but her decision wouldn't change to complete the bond she shared with the elder Kuran.

"So you two have accepted all the things that come with having a blood bond as strong as yours?" Rima asked, she wanted to know all the details of the two's relationship, if they shared a lifelong bond with each other but hated one another it was going to be absolute hell.

"We've certainly settled our differences from the past and while we do have some different views and ways of life around certain topics we've learned to accept each other's strengths. I'm sure we will not be a stereotypical bonded couple but it'll be interesting for sure." The silverette explained putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I don't think this has ever happened in our Council's history. A pureblood such as the Kuran having a full bond with a once level D now turned pureblood and soon to be a pure hunter. That's a bit insane." Takuma mused.

"Certainly not like this no." Luna gave a half laugh and shook her head slightly. Takuma smiled, as much as he loved working with Kaname, Luna was a bit of a breath of fresh air. She didn't care about holding up a front all the time. What would anyone do to her? What  _could_ they do to her? She was basically a god to them with Kaname by her side. "I believe the only real issue going forward in the immediate future will be Yuuki." She half mumbled.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Takuma asked taking up a free seat on one of the couches in the pureblood's room.

"I'm leaving her to Kaname for the most part, he doesn't need me to deal with his little sister. Once the Council and association stop shitting bricks over the changes I'm sure things will go smoother, I was thinking it might be time for us to move into the Kiryuu Estate...even though it isn't as well known it is far safer and far more advanced than Kaname's. With that being said we invite all the nobles to come with us as well. Of course the TAU will remain stationed there but you shouldn't have any trouble with them. Thoughts?" Luna glanced back at her three nobles with a raised eyebrow and an expecting look.

"I believe we would all be truly honored to move to the estate with you. Have you taken this up with Kaname yet?" Takuma wondered how the Kuran prince would feel being told he would need to move. Luna gave a smirk in response.

"Nope~ I'm sure he'll deal with it just fine once he sees the reasoning behind such an action. And, of course, we'll have you all programmed so the place itself doesn't try to kill you either." She almost chirped with excitement. Takuma sweat-dropped and turned to the other two nobles in the room, they both shrugged unfazed by the idea of moving in with the silverette so suddenly. They got along with the TAU just fine and had no problems leaving their lives as they were. "Yuuki will eventually take the Kuran mansion vampire or not and I'm not moving in with someone that hates me much less wouldn't get along with the TAU." The older vampire pointed out pausing briefly.

"Do you think she will be able to continue hating you after everything calms down and blows over? Yuuki-sama is quite rash...like Aido, they tend to hate on site and then come around again." Takuma pointed out hoping to clear the sudden dulling of the silverette's eyes at the realization she had basically lost a second younger sibling.

"At least Aido has a brain to back up his rash actions...regardless it's hard to say for sure with Yuuki, the connection between the two of us has been strained for the past year or so. This might just snap it. Her adoration and love for Kaname...for a human being there are few things worse than a betrayed broken heart. I only hope she realizes this is for the best and finds a life of happiness for herself eventually. It will take quite a bit of time though, she is still a child to this world of love and hardship that is often our ignored reality." Luna explained, once she had thought of Yuuki as a potential partner and felt that same betrayal when she had learned of the girl's feelings and infatuation for Kaname. But that was long past and Luna was glad she made the decisions she did about keeping the young Kuran at an arm's length for so long. Takuma and the others could only agree in silence, hoping the best outcome for the girl in the end.

As the months passed with the Kiryuu-Kuran household learning how to work alongside and with each other, Zero had come into his true form, the heart and soul of Silverblood. At first it was strange and unforgiving, he hadn't remembered a thing about being an angel, but eventually things settled into rhythmic ease. The fighting had mostly ceased and the move into the now Kiryuu-Kuran estate had proven seamless for everyone. Kaito took over Touga's former position at the academy while the aging hunter ran the association. Kuran Yuuki had eventually taken to the old Kuran mansion with her partner Wakaba Sayori, she had yet to communicate with Zero again but they remained civil when in public situations together. As for Zero and Kaname, the nobles found that it was something of an adventure working with the both of them at the same time. Most topics would be agreed upon easily and action took place the same or following evening, yet when they disagreed the debating would go on for days before they would ask the nobles and TAU for input to make the right move. With Zero they became far less stuck on status and the 'imperialistic-feudal era mindset' as Zero named it. With Kaname things were strategic and less rash, he would often remind Zero and his students how much they were worth as individuals. They certainly had their fair share of contradicting feelings towards their personal worth, something vampires of Kaname's age rarely struggled with. "Did you ever think things would turn out this way?" Kaname asked as he and his lover relaxed in their room after a long day of Council and association meetings followed by a joint ball.

"If you would have told me all those years ago where I would be right now I would have told Cross to lock you up. It would have been a more than disturbing thought to me back then." Zero snorted slipping out of a suit in order to change into silk tailored pajamas. Long silver hair was taken out of the braid Rima had done and swept behind him. Turning to find himself face to face with his prince the silverette smiled and stroked the other's smooth skin. "With that being said, as we are now, I don't see how there could have been a better being on earth for me than you." He whispered, allowing his words to sink in for the moment before he touched his lips to Kaname's. The brunette responded in kind, wrapping his arms around the slim yet toned body only thinly covered in silk and hugging him close. Zero was without a doubt the most gorgeous being he'd ever laid eyes upon. He would love him every night as lilac amethyst eyes closed and took the male off to sleep just as he loved every dawn when those eyes would open and the silver of his hair would glow in the pale moonlight. "You're staring Kaname." Came the gentle chide yet Kaname's name rolled off Zero's tongue so well it took the younger a moment to realize he was being reprimanded.

"Let me, just this once, tonight. I love you Zero." He responded, loving the slight blush that came over snow white cheeks and eyes that only held one message. Clear and true, raw feelings; no more acting.

"I love you too, Kaname." Zero's final curtain had closed.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone there you have it, the end of a long hard road for Zero, Kaname, and yours truly. I know I said this in the beginning note but thank you again to everyone that stayed with me on this journey. I was really apprehensive about posting this story at all since I had grown so attached to it over four years I assumed I wouldn't be able to handle the criticism that was bound to come and when reading it over again I realized that there were things that I didn't know if I necessarily liked anymore. But I was given so much more support than I could have thought was going to come and that kept me going even when it got way too AU and simply outlandish. This story means a lot to me, I'm not sure if I'll be able to make another creation like this for a while so I'm praying to someone that this tides everyone over at least until I get more plot bunnies in my head that go more than just ten pages before I lose the path I'm on. I'm rambling (sorry), let me know if you want to read more ZeroKaname, KanameZero, Zeroxsomeone else? I don't know, the possibilities are endless which is the best part of being a writer for such an active community. Everyone is constantly coming up with new ideas. Once again thank you all for reading, I can't express my gratitude enough.   
> ~Len


	20. Epilogue: Stay Beside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter that includes a KanamexZero scene and some context on what their life has been since the ending of Actor, Kaname has some insecurities with their relationship that Zero doesn't always pay attention to. When invited to a party hosted by Touga, with Zero already having agreed to go, those insecurities might cause the pureblood to break if Zero can't reassure him in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think I'd be posting on this fic again did ya? Well, I mentioned somewhere that I was going to do an epilogue/bonus chapter like thing and I finally got around to it. I know it's been a minute, forgive me, I've been not only working on Silver Wings but I've been trying to keep the Vampire Knight In-Progress chapters updated as well. If you are new to me as an author, hello! I'm Len. A semi-inconsistent writer with an obsession in the form of writing fanfics. Specifically for Vampire Knight, OHHC, and a couple of others. If you'd like to check out my page and other stories such as Sayo and Silver Wings I would highly appreciate it, let me know what you think. If you're returning but not following me hi! Welcome back! This is that bonus smut scene that everyone wanted and I never delivered correctly in the actual story. Also if you're aware, once again I'm looking for what to write next, if you're interested in knowing what stories I have in my VK vault on my drive please check out my Vampire Knight In-Progress teaser series and leave a comment or review on what sparks your interest, what pairings do you want to see more of? How far from the actual Vampire Knight universe can I get? Lord knows. My next fanfic will be starting soon, Silver Wings probably has about two or three more chapters in it I'm guessing before we start a whole new journey. Now, despite my long author's note, I hope you all enjoy this epilogue, thanks to everyone that has read, commented, and continued to read this fic long after I was done with it. Y'all make my world.

Stay Beside Me

Kaname stared outside the window shamelessly watching Zero move around the garden trimming his favorite roses. He had told him they could hire a professional gardener but the silverette refused saying he enjoyed spending time outside and liked to tend to the plants personally. Long silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it from getting too dirty as it sashayed behind him when he walked. Even if Zero claimed it was a nuisance at times he continued to keep it long, allowing Kaname to braid or brush it when he was tired or the brunette asked. "Are you two going to the party this evening?" Takuma asked digging out his own invitation to the gathering hosted by the hunters for the two communities to mingle. These parties had become a common event that the association and council took turns hosting, though attendance wasn't considered mandatory Takuma found he actually enjoyed them more often than not. It was refreshing to meet the new generation of hunters and witness the progress their communities had made in person instead of just hearing about it when he and Zero talked. With Touga leading the association with Zero's input things moved smoothly, the silverette had even taken up training some of the younger hunters both on and off their field. The Council had fully been re-assembled, the ones that now stood at the forefront were respected and honest. Cross Kaien had even taken up a seat, allowing steady and constant communication between them and the hunters.

"Yes, Zero mentioned he wanted to go and though I don't expect anything to go wrong..." the brunette didn't need to ask the noble to keep an eye on his lover if he wasn't around or occupied by someone. Zero didn't particularly care for any added security, but he was unaware of the draw he could have on nobles and hunters alike. Kaname had caught many staring as soon as hey entered the room but the hunter only brushed him off telling him it was natural for people to stare and Kaname of all vampires should really be used to it by now. Takuma smiled, following Kaname's gaze out the window, he knew Kaname was worried that one day the man would just vanish. A topic he had brought up to Zero once before but he didn't know if the silverette had addressed the situation with his mate yet.

"If you're worried about him you should say something, you know he doesn't do it on purpose. He just...doesn't see himself the way others do. I don't know if he even  _could_ see himself the way others do if he wanted." the blond noted to his distracted friend. They had become more comfortable talking to one another on a personal level, Zero had mentioned they would probably find it easier to act like friends if they trusted each other on the same level emotionally as they did when it came to business and strategizing. It was terrifying to sit in a room with the silverette waiting patiently as Takuma expressed certain frustrations with Kaname's tactics, and even worse when the brunette was given a chance to respond. Zero only had to intervene once, telling his lover to really listen to what the noble was saying before he thought of a response, but the pureblood took it to heart. It was a draining evening and they both suffered something Zero called emotional exhaustion for the next day but it opened a doorway and an understanding between them that hadn't been there before. Takuma was then able to teach the other nobles to do the same, they had become a much closer group in the following months.

"Do you think he will listen? He says I'm overreacting." the brunette pouted to no one, Takuma gave him a sympathetic smile.

"He will if you ask him to." he assured before the two felt the subject of their conversation making his way down the hall. "Good evening, Zero." Takuma greeted before giving the two a wave and heading to wake up Shiki so they could get ready and maybe be on time for once.

"Something wrong, Kaname?" Zero asked, leaning against the brunette's desk after he heard the door click shut. Kaname faced him, stealing a quick kiss from those perfect lips, before training a hand through the silver hair he had come to love so much.

"No, but we should begin to get ready if we want to get to this party on time." he mumbled into his lover's neck, breathing in his addictive scent and allowing his head to become fuzzy from the feel of the blood that ran just below that perfect skin. Zero hummed in reply, leaning into Kaname's chest with his head tilted to the side, when a warm tongue slid along a particularly sensitive vein.

"Being late isn't an issue." he whispered, trailing his hand up to caress Kaname's own neck, only just allowing his nails to graze the surface. It was silent permission for the fangs he knew would come only moments later. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when they broke through and quickly relaxing in a haze. As the blood was taken from his body electricity brought his skin to life, every touch became magnified, he could feel every fiber of his clothes brush against him making him goran. He didn't notice when Kaname pulled away but he did notice when the pureblood's tongue returned to caress the twin holes in his neck until they closed, he felt his body heat up significantly in the places the brunette held him. When his shirt was pulled off the cool air only lasted a moment as he soon found himself skin to skin with his lover, pressed against the desk, he knew better than to try and talk so he allowed the pureblood to claim his mouth instead. His own hands slipped up the taller's back and pulled him closer, craving his touch. He only felt the trail of a breeze as he found himself pulled on top of the vampire now lying on their silk sheets, their clothes somehow already discarded on the floor.

"Gorgeous." Kaname hummed out, taking in the porcelain complexion belonging to the hunter before him, Zero only rolled his eyes as he stared back. He was lucky, to say little, after all this time he could still look the hunter in the eyes and as much love and honesty as he gave himself. They never got bored of each other and continued to rekindle the moments they loved. His internal adoration was cut off as a sudden wave of pleasure brought him forcefully back to the present situation, his silver-haired hunter straddling his hips playfully palming his exposed groin. Unable to muffle the low moans that escaped his mouth as the hunter stroked and teased everything from tip to base. He wanted more, so much more, a gentle tug to his lover's own excitement was all the encouragement that was needed between the two. Their moans simultaneously rang out in the open as once engulfed the other in a tight boiling cavern. The feeling alone was enough to nearly send them both into a familiar oblivion, coming down from a temporary high, Kaname's hand found Zero's and clasped them together before rocking his hips upward. Zero quickly picked up their pace, edging the brunette on with moans, grasping at rich chocolate curls.

"Please, more." the silverette almost begged, Kaname always started out so slow. He wasn't made of glass for fuck's sake. Thankfully he never took long to oblige, quickly flipping their positions, towering over the shorter male with a lust-filled hunger clouding his eyes. Breath left him in a rush when the pureblood roughly pinned him, biting at his collarbone in a heated frenzy, allowing an animalistic need to take over his body. Zero gasped for breath as he was taken over and over, it was hard, untamed, and so fucking hot. "Take me, take as much as you want." he panted out, numbness slowly taking his ability to speak, eyes rolling back at a particularly hard thrust. He was close to his limit, looking up at almost painfully lustful eyes he could tell Kaname too was nearing his end. Another hard thrust had the hunter crying out, clenching around the solid member of his mate, the pureblood nearly doubled over as he came to the striking image of his hunter. Back arched off the mattress in ecstasy, hair displayed out on the sheets and muscles contracting almost violently as he came.

"Gorgeous." he repeated again, leaning down to kiss along Zero's shoulder and up to his lips as the lay next to each other, breathing in the after-sex air otherwise silent. A content humm was the only reply he got as the silverette nestled into the vampire's embrace until he remembered they were supposed to be getting ready and now he desperately needed a shower. But first, he still needed an answer to his partner's odd behavior.

"So what's actually bugging you, because you clearly have no issue with staring." the silverette questioned, feeling the sigh leave Kaname's lips as he began to pull away again. He watched as uncertainty passed through those wine-red hues, making him a bit concerned himself. Did he not want to go? It wasn't as though they had to but it was good for the public to interact with them when it wasn't in such a stuffy setting like a meeting.

"The nobles, and even the hunters, they stare." the brunette opted to say as he pulled out Zero's hair from its bindings. The hunter raised an elegant eyebrow at him but waited for Kaname to elaborate. When he didn't he rolled his eyes.

"Of course they stare, look at you, look at us Kana. Look at what we've done, where we are in comparison to three years ago. They're going to stare any time, but they always get over it and go back to what they were doing. It's not a big deal." the hunter sighed, really, after all this time his pureblood prince of a lover was worried about a few stares? "What happened to make you so self-conscious lately?" it wasn't the first time he had mentioned being the center of attention, but as a pureblood that was something you got used to often before you were able to talk in full sentences.

"That's not what I mean, they stare at you and it's not normal. It's...hungry, wanting, I just want you to be aware of it in case someone approaches you and none of us are there." Kaname expected to hear the familiar click of Zero's tongue when he was annoyed but when none came he found himself looking into a pool of liquid amethyst that didn't give him a clear emotion.

"Do you trust my ability, Kaname?" came the odd question in a tone that didn't give the pureblood any clear indication of where it was going so he just nodded, of course he did, Zero was more capable than anyone he knew. "Then, do you trust our bond?" another odd question for such an all-powerful being to ask, Kaname was pretty sure there wasn't a stronger bond than theirs out there, so again he nodded. "Then why are you afraid, do you think that I'm going to run off with someone else? Or that I wouldn't be able to handle some horny nobles if they got out of hand?" his tone had turned more serious but not angry, at least not yet, but Kaname didn't know how to answer him directly. He trusted Zero more than anyone, trusted him to come home after a mission, trusted him to delegate foreign affairs when needed, trusted him to be there when he woke up in the early evening. Why was he afraid?

"No, I don't know...I don't know." he mumbled miserably, it was shameful of him not to have an answer, how could he call himself a pureblood when he couldn't even manage the basics for his partner! Zero took in the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the young pureblood as he was lost in thought with a pang of sympathy as he rested his head against the brunette's shoulder.

"When we decided to do this together I told you it was going to be a large change. A bond alters our chemistry, alters our perceptions, our bodies and our lives. Kuran Kaname if I thought there was even a small possibility that I would ever walk away from you I wouldn't have gone through with it. I am here, I am yours, and I'm staying. Do you understand?" the question made Kaname think back on every moment Zero could have walked away, chosen someone else or left the brunette in peril. He never did, and he never made Kaname think he would. He wasn't that kind of person. A new warmth came over him, something much more childlike than he would have normally let on. A type of giddiness he couldn't explain.

"Yes, I understand, I'm sorry." he eventually answered, receiving a kind smile from his angel. Soon they would get ready, shower, meet the nobles downstairs and leave for the party. Cross would cry over them, Touga would share his annoyance with the blond and evening would run smoothly. And then they would return home, with their friends, listen to Aido rant about the newest object of his annoyance until Kain dragged him off for the evening. Takuma would talk with them briefly about the latest gossip in the community before he, Shiki and Rima took the rest of the evening off to do as they pleased. Zero would grow tired as the early rays of sun started to dance through their window, he'd allow Kaname to carry him upstairs to bed after dinner and snuggle into his lover's side as they slept. In the morning he'd wake up just early enough to watch Zero's eyes open for the first time, illuminated by the moon and still sleepy the silverette would kiss his neck and just lay there. They would stay in bed for another hour, existing in each other's presence, and Kaname would feel like the luckiest vampire in the world with Zero by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww and there you have it, my epilogue for Actor, I hope it met some of your standards at least. I know I'm not super good at writing smut, especially when it's in a more ethereal scene like this, but I hope it was okay. As always thank you for reading, I loved writing this fic so much and if you enjoyed it you might also like Silver Wings so check it out if you haven't already *wink wink* and if you have please check out my VK In-Progress series to see if there's something you'd like to see written out in full over there. Have a wonderful evening and I'll hopefully see you again soon. Until next time! ~Len

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter, in the future, they will be longer but since I had such a long author's note in the beginning I didn't want to kill everyone's eyes. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll be posting more soon. Thanks! ~Len


End file.
